Merlin : une vie de famille
by ShiyaMiam
Summary: C'est quand il passe à deux doigts de perdre Merlin qu'Arthur se rend compte qu'il ne peut vivre sans son brun à ses côtés. Et pour cela il était prêt à se mettre entre ce dernier et son père Uther. Merthur/ MPREG
1. Chapter 0

Hey, salut ! C'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgent :3

Je viens de finir la série de Merlin (oui celle de 2009) et j'ai voulu lire des fancfic, mais il y en a tellement peu que j'ai décidé d'en écrire !

J'ai tellement aimé cette série ! Je suis fan des acteurs ^w^

Alors ceci est une histoire entre hommes alors les HOMOPHOBES merci de passer votre chemin !

Kissu !

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **PROLOGUE**

Merlin se tenait le ventre. Bon sang, il avait si mal ! Il avait si mal ! Il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla de toutes ses forces, ses tendons saillants. Par tous les saints, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?! Un seul nom sorti de ses lèvres :

\- ARTHUR !

Il hurla encore plus fort :

\- ARTHUR !

Son ventre se contracta plus fort, il se roula en boule, incapable de se relever, incapable de bouger, vulnérable. Tellement vulnérable, mais seul. Seul pour affronter tout cela. Seul pour faire face. Il se mit à pleurer, là dans cette clairière, perdu non loin du royaume de Cendred. Il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas se sauver en utilisant _sa magie_. Il avait tellement peur. Effrayé au possible.

\- ARTHUR ! ARTHUR !

Il hurlait désespérément. « Oh Arthur, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! _On_ a besoin de toi ! » songea-t-il en sanglotant. Une autre contraction, un autre cri déchirant. Il avait besoin d'Arthur, et ce TOUT DE SUITE !

 **A SUIVRE**

Voilà pour cette première partie assez court ! Review ? ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le chapitre 1, j'essaierai de publier les chapitres régulièrement !J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Merlin ne m'appartient toujours pas

Et c'est toujours une histoire entre hommes, si vous aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin, je ne tolère pas l'intolérance !

Bonne lecture !

Kissu

 **ShiyaMiam 3**

 **~Chapitre 1 ~ Une douce Mélancolie**

 _Voilà comment tout cela avait commencé._

C'était un matin ordinaire dans le royaume de Camelot. L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez que les serviteurs se grouillaient déjà partout dans le château magnifique qui faisait la fierté de la famille royale. Merlin débarqua avec sa douceur et sa discrétion habituelle : il ouvrit la porte, l'envoyant claquer celle-ci contre le mur de la suite princière.  
Il se dirigea vers les épaisses tentures et les ouvrit d'un coup sec en criant joyeusement :  
\- C'est le matin ! On se lève là-dedans !  
Il se baissa juste à temps afin d'éviter un cousin qui s'écraser contre les doubles fenêtres. Un grognement de frustrations et de rage résonna derrière lui.  
\- Mmmerlin, jme vmeux te tmuer ! grommela le Prince dans son lit en cherchant à enfoncer sa tête sous ses oreillers.  
\- Désolé, je ne parle pas cette langue, par contre : je peux vous dire une chose !  
\- Hmf… ? souffla le jeune homme blond qui se rendormait déjà derechef  
Merlin saisit le drap qui couvrait le lit à deux mains et s'écria en tirant d'un coup, dessus, envoyant le Prince au sol :  
\- DEBOUT !  
Il n'attendit pas que le Prince se relève et s'enfuit de la chambre pour aller aux cuisines. Arthur se redressa sur le tapis de sa chambre, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, le visage chiffonné de sommeil et regarda autour de lui d'un perdu. Il était sur son lit et… ?  
\- MERLIIIIIIIIIN ! hurla-t-il en comprenant que son valet de chambre l'avait littéralement tiré de son lit douillet.  
Le rire de celui-ci éclata dans les couloirs du château. C'était une matinée en somme toute normale dans le château de Camelot. Arthur se redressa en passant la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir désespéré.  
Tout allait plus au moins bien, Arthur qu'Uther tentait de se remettre de la trahison de Morgane, cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait disparu avec Morgause et personne ne savait où elles avaient disparu. Uther était plongé dans une telle dépression qu'Arthur avait dû assumer ses responsabilités à sa place. Tout l'avenir du royaume reposait sur ses seules épaules cependant, il ne voulait pas être Roi. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui. Il se sentait si jeune par rapport à cela. Si petit face à son peuple.  
Parfois, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, Morgane, Camelot, son père, ses chevaliers, son peuple. Tout le monde attendait quelque chose de lui. Et dans ses moments-là, il lui suffisait de voir, son serviteur lui adresser ce regard bleu lumineux, ce sourire trop grand et trop éclatant pour se rappeler qu'il y avait une personne qui croyait en lui, qui le soutenait, mais qui voyait l'homme en lui, avec ses faiblesses, ses erreurs. Qui le voyait lui, tout simplement. Merlin était son meilleur ami, évidemment, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il prendrait trop la grosse tête et deviendra encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Lorsque Merlin revint plus tard avec son petit-déjeuner, Arthur l'attendait avec un couteau de chasse à la main. Il s'amusa à dessiner des arabesques sur la table de la salle à manger d'une main tendit qu'il mangeait une pomme de l'autre main.  
\- Merlin, Merlin, j'étais en train de réfléchir… commença Arthur sur un ton pensif, les yeux calculateurs scrutant le valet de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Faites attention, vous risquez de vous faire mal… Sire, sourit Merlin du tac au tac en déposant l'assiette devant son Prince.  
Arthur le fusilla du regard et d'une voix extrêmement douce, il déclara :  
\- Il me semble que je vais te fournir un travail que tu adores, mon cher. Le nettoyage des écuries. De mes écuries, et pourquoi aussi ceux de toute la garnison des chevaliers. Tu poliras TOUS les armures, et pourquoi pas les bottes aussi ?! En fait, c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire.  
Arthur croqua dans sa pomme lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite de Merlin à l'énoncer de toutes ses tâches.  
\- Mais ça va me prendre toute la journée et peut-être toute la soirée ! s'indigna-t-il avec en lançant un regard suppliant à son bourreau.  
Le Prince haussa les épaules en se levant, il contourna la table à manger, posa le trognon de sa pomme sur les cheveux ébène de son serviteur et dit avec un ton intimement sadique :  
\- J'en ai que faire. Oh, ma chambre aussi doit être propre ce soir, mes affaires lavées. Hm, la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras peut-être avant de parler, hm ?  
Le jeune Sorcier garda un silence vexé, il se demanda ce qui le retenait de lancer un sort urticant, ou encore de lui rejeter ce sort pour qu'il redevienne un âne.  
\- Crétin royal ! grogna-t-il en tirant la langue au Prince qui avançait dans le couloir en sifflotant.  
\- Je t'ai entendu !  
Merlin soupira en pensant à l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui était demandée. C'était de sa faute bien sûr. Mais c'était tellement difficile de tenir sa langue. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment faire, c'était tout. Il ne savait tout simplement. Sa mère, l'adorable et l'aimante Hunith, lui avait dit un jour que sa langue causerait un jour sa perte. Cette femme était d'une sagesse inégalable.  
\- Allez Merlin, au travail ! s'encouragea-t-il en saisissant le panier à linge sale.  
Une fois qu'il eut accompli sa tâche, lavage, nettoyage, et rangement de la chambre du Prince (heureusement, il n'avait pas à lui amener à manger, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu-le Prince n'aurait pas survécu s'entend), il commença le nettoyage du plus pénibles : les écuries.  
Des heures, et des heures, il se retrouva dans le vestiaire des chevaliers en train de cirer les bottes lorsque Gwen vint le rejoindre avec un une carafe d'eau ainsi que du pain et un morceau de lard. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre :  
\- Tu as encore insulté Arthur, remarqua-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'était pas une insulte, c'était un constat. Nuance, rétorqua le jeune homme sur un ton exaspéré en roulant des yeux.  
\- Je doute qu'il ait saisi la nuance, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils  
\- Si seulement son intelligence n'était pas limitée !

\- Tu recommences Merlin.  
Il grogna et elle éclata de rire. Il soupira en se servant une coupe d'eau qu'il avala derechef et se mit à grignoter son morceau de pain.  
\- Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? finit par lui demander la jeune femme au bout d'un moment de silence.  
Merlin l'observa avec son sourire un peu bête.  
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? voulut-il savoir en plissant les yeux vers la jeune fille.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu te forces à sourire ces derniers temps.  
Le jeune Sorcier baissa les yeux sur son travail en cours.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatigué. Je travaille beaucoup.  
Il se tut et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, elle soupira et se redressa avant d'aller rejoindre son fiancé : Lancelot. Elle laissa le jeune homme seul face à sa propre réflexion.  
Merlin prit une botte et commença à la brosser le regard dans le vague. Non, c'était vrai. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Cela faisait cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans que son père, le Seigneur des dragons était mort dans ses bras. Cette douleur sourde, il pensait qu'elle allait s'en aller. Cependant, cette dernière était toujours présente, plus oppressante de jour en jour. Il aurait aimé avoir un ami avec lequel s'asseoir et lui raconter sa souffrance. Il avait le même sentiment de solitude profonde que lorsqu'il avait perdu Freya. Mais. C'était ainsi. Il était né pour être seul. De vivre seul et de souffrir seul. C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. C'était sa destinée. Parfois, il avait envie de fuir loin, d'oublier qui il était de… Il en savait rien, mais il voulait juste être normal. Sans pouvoir magique, sans un Prince arrogant et égocentrique à sauver, sans royaume à protéger. Juste lui, Merlin et être enfin libre de cette lourde destinée. Il aimerait être lui, pleurer librement, montrer sa souffrance, la partager avec des ami.e.s, qui sauraient le soutenir, le réconforter. Cependant, ce vœu pieu ne se réaliserait jamais. Il serait seul, quoi qu'il fasse.  
\- Je veux juste disparaître, murmura-t-il doucement en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.  
Son regard était perdu dans la flemme de la bougie qui l'éclairait de sa douce éclat. Disparaître, même ce vœu, il ne pourrait le réaliser. Qui protégerait l'abruti royal s'il n'était plus là ? Il se rendit compte que c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie.  
\- C'est triste, je n'ai juste aucune raison de vivre en dehors de ça, remarqua-t-il d'une voix morne.  
Il eut un rire sans joie avant de reprendre son travail essayant d'endiguer ses réflexions déprimantes. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ni de se rendre compte à quel point il se sentait vide et sans espoir pour sa propre vie.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que tout à son désespoir, que son ami Gauvain, avait tout entendu.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey salut, voici la suite ! Il a un peu tardé, mais le voilà ! :) en espérant qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci à Harry et je ne sais plus qui (désolée je me souviens plus de ton nom)de vos reviews ! ça m'a fait plaisir ! :D

 **NOTE de l'auteur :** Alors ceci est une histoire entre homme alors les HOMOPHOBES merci de passer votre chemin !

 **Disclaimer :** RIEN ne m'appartient !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Kissu !**

 **ShiyaMiam :3**

 **~ Chapitre 2 : Les complots de Morgane~**

Gauvain qui venait juste pour déposer son armure avant de retourner à la taverne, surprit le murmure de son ami. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de tristesse dans une voix que dans celle de son ami. Son premier ami. Celui qui resterait à jamais dans son cœur. Il ignorait d'où venait cette tristesse, cette mélancolie dans le cœur de Merlin, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse comme cela. Il prit un temps pour se reprendre, laissant le temps à Merlin de se recomposer un visage convenable et entra à bruyamment dans le vestiaire :  
\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria-t-il d'un air faussement surpris.  
Le jeune Sorcier leva les yeux sur son ami et lui adressa un sourire de travers avant de répondre :  
\- Je brosse tes chaussures, Gwain…  
\- Tu as encore insulté Arthur, le réprimanda doucement ce dernier avec un sourire amusé.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau roula des yeux en soufflant, exaspéré :  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je l'ai insulté ?!  
\- Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à le remettre à sa place ? rit son ami chevalier.  
Merlin plissa les yeux devant l'hilarité de Gwain et remarquant l'heure tardive lui demanda :  
\- De toute façon que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la taverne ?  
\- Je venais juste déposer mon armure, il marqua un temps et observa le jeune homme, Merlin si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Si tu ne vas pas bien, tu n'es pas seul.  
Merlin fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion et lui adressa un grand sourire :  
\- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? répéta-t-il en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers ceux de son ami.  
Gwain n'étant pas doué pour cela. Il savait qu'il était incapable de tirer les vers du nez de Merlin si celui-ci ne voulait rien lui dire, le chevalier n'en saurait rien. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il s'est passé tant de choses…dit-il gentiment en glissant un regard en coin à Merlin  
\- Hm…  
Merlin hocha la tête doucement sans ajouter un mot de plus. Il reprit son brossage et Gwain décida de rester à ses côtés pour bavarder. Lorsqu'il eut fini ses tâches de la journée, Merlin se rendit compte qu'il était très tard, il avait mal au dos, ses articulations étaient douloureuses. Ses mains étaient la partie la plus douloureuse de son corps. Elles étaient rouges et couvertes d'ecchymoses, s'étant cogné les mains avec la brosse dure un nombre incalculable de fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gwaine qui s'était endormi depuis un moment déjà. Il hésita à le réveiller et finit par le couvrir avec un drap qui traînait sur un banc. Il prit le chemin du laboratoire de son tuteur. Il traversa la cour en saluant les gardes qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois arrivé, tant bien que mal devant chez lui, il traversa la petite pièce sur la pointe de pieds afin de ne pas déranger Gaius. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans grâce et s'endormit tout habiller. _De grâce_ , pensa-t-il, _laissez-moi dormir une semaine entière !_  
\- Merlin !  
Le jeune homme grogna, garda résolument les yeux fermés et continua à dormir. Non, ce n'était pas déjà le matin ? Si ? Il venait à peine de se coucher ! La voix de Gaius insista :

\- Merlin, lève-toi ! Tu as promis de m'accompagner cueillir des claires de lune.  
\- Gaius, ce n'est pas encore le matin ! s'indigna le jeune homme en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.  
\- Merlin, les claires de lune se cueillent avant l'aube. Allez debout !  
Le jeune Sorcier contint difficilement un soupir de désespoir. Il se redressa dans son lit, le visage chiffonné par le sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et quitta son lit. Il n'eut à peine le temps de se laver le visage avant de suivre le vieil homme à l'extérieur des enceintes de Camelot.  
\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Merlin qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver son lit.  
\- Au lac d'Avalon, et si tu pouvais éviter de traîner des pieds, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mon garçon.  
\- Oui, Gaius, grommela le jeune homme dans sa barbe inexistante.  
Il suivit son père de cœur en silence, pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Il était épuisé, affamé et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois. Ce qui dans un sens était vrai.  
\- Merlin, est-ce qu'il y a une chose dont tu souhaiterais m'en parler ? demanda brusquement son père adoptif en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Mais qu'avez-vous tous à me poser cette question ? grogna hargneusement Merlin en plissant les yeux  
Gaius ne chercha pas à cacher son étonnement. La seule fois où Merlin avait élevé la voix contre lui, se résumait à l'épisode où Arthur s'était déguisé en paysan pour participer secrètement à la joute, il y a de cela quatre ans. Merlin avait été surchargé de travail, entre protéger Arthur, accomplir d'autres tâches ménagères en plus des courses qu'il devait faire pour le vieil homme. Merlin avait fini par craquer tant il était épuisé et avait crié sur Gaius. Depuis cet épisode, le médecin de la cour faisait très attention à son filleul.  
\- Le ton que tu emploies pour répondre prouve sans peine que tu caches quelque chose Merlin. Je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me berner avec tes sourires angéliques, répliqua Gaius sans se démonter.  
\- Mais je vais bien ! geignit le jeune homme ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que cette conversation prenne fin.  
\- Merlin, tu es beaucoup plus bavard d'habitude. Je t'ai réveillé avant l'aube et tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois de l'heure matinale. Arthur ne t'a plus mis au pilori pour lui avoir craché ses quatre vérités, parce que tu ne le fais plus. Tu picores ta nourriture, tu ne dors presque plus depuis au moins quinze mois ! Tu es plus maigre, tu te forces à sourire à donner le change, mais je le vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.  
Merlin garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à son père de cœur et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Il se réfugia dans le silence. De toute façon, ce qui le rongeait, Gaius ne saurait le guérir. Personne ne le pouvait.  
\- Merlin ! insista le vieil homme en voyant que le jeune homme se réfugiait dans le silence.  
Le jeune Sorcier haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux au sol. Il ne dit plus rien, au grand dam du médecin alors qu'ils s'approchèrent du lac.  
\- Bien, les claires de lune se trouvent au nord du lac. Il faut que tu cueilles celles dont les fleurs sont grises perle, indiqua Gaius à son protégé. Il me faut au moins une dizaine de sacs. Ces fleurs ne poussent que tous les trois ans.  
\- Très bien.  
Merlin partit de son côté, et commença à chercher les fleurs qui se cachaient entre les troncs et les racines des arbres qui entouraient le lac. La tâche était ennuyante et répétitive de telle sorte qu'il ne remarqua tout de suite la lumière argentée qui brillait dans un tronc d'arbre devant lui ni les petites lueurs qui flottaient joyeusement.  
Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à sa tâche de ramasser les fleurs, lorsqu'une sorte de bourdonnement se faisait entendre. Il se figea, se redressa, écouta. Rien. Il finit par hausser les épaules et continua sa tâche. Cependant, le bourdonnement revint, plus insistant. Merlin regarda autour de lui avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans les parages.  
\- Gaius ! s'écria-t-il en avançant doucement, car d'un seul coup, une brume avait enveloppé la forêt.  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il lança un autre appel :  
\- Gaius ?! Répondez-moi !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse dans ce silence surnaturel. Il se mit à courir mû par une peur atroce de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il continua d'appeler Gaius tout en courant vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu se diriger avant qu'il ne se sépare un peu plutôt. Il courut et arriva au moment où une silhouette féminine leva une dague en argent au ciel en psalmodiant un sortilège. Le jeune homme réagit d'instinct en voyant le visage pâle de Gaius. Il leva la main brusquement les doigts écartés, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dorée et la silhouette noire fut projetée des mètres plus loin. Merlin se précipita vers son mentor, s'accroupit à ses côtés, totalement paniqué. Il se pencha, colla son oreille contre son cœur et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en entendant celui-ci battre. Doucement, mais il battait ! Il se redressa faisant face à l'agresseuse de son père adoptif. Cette dernière se redressa en vacillant.  
\- Où est-il ?! Où est Emrys ! hurla de rage la femme encapuchonnée.  
Merlin reconnut immédiatement Dame Morgane et la colère, la déception, la culpabilité se mit à voltiger dans son esprit. Cependant, la colère finit par l'emporter sur les autres.  
\- Dame Morgane, dit-il d'une voix crispée.  
\- J'ai senti la magie d'Emrys ! Il est là ! DIS-MOI OÙ IL EST ! hurla-t-elle.  
Dans sa colère, la jeune femme perdait le contrôle sur sa magie, un vent violent se levait et Merlin devait mettre Gaius à l'abri. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la résonner, elle était complètement folle. Il était trop tard pour essayer de lui porter secours, la magie noire avait déjà dévoré ce qui y avait de pur dans son cœur. Elle avait tué tant d'innocents lorsqu'elle avait pris le pouvoir à Camelot, qu'il savait que l'ancienne Morgane était définitivement morte. Elle continuait à hurler contre Emrys tentant de le faire sortir de sa cachette. Merlin se pencha, saisit Gaius tant bien que mal et essaya de le mettre débout, malheureusement son mentor faisait le double de son poids et ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il souffla, réfléchissant vite : il devait les sortir de là. Dans ce tourbillon de vent, de colère de la sorcière, il tira Gaius de toutes ses forces, le traînant sur la terre meuble. Merlin souhait de tout son cœur que Morgane continua à hurler sur son Némésis imaginaire : Emrys, lui donnant ainsi le temps de mettre son père de cœur en sécurité. D'un seul coup, tout se figea à nouveau lorsque Morgane se tourna vers eux. L'air se figea et elle lui lança un regard aigu et avança lentement vers eux, telle une prédatrice. Elle le regarda fixement sans cligner des yeux.  
\- _Toi_ , Merlin, tu connais la réponse à ma question, susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.  
Merlin se figea, et très rapidement, il se plaça entre Morgane et Gaius.  
\- Tu connais Emrys, il est venu avec toi pour sauver ton parrain, continua-t-elle. Merlin, dis-moi qui il est.  
\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre. Je… Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
\- Merlin, Merlin, mon cher petit serviteur… Apprends à mieux mentir. Tu sais qui est Emrys, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle se mit à se mouvoir lentement sans le quitter du regard. Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient compléments dilatés et l'observaient avec une lueur sournoise, cruelle au fond du regard :  
\- Tu le connais très bien. C'est quelqu'un qui est proche de toi ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté l'observant avec curiosité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sers Arthur alors que tu connais un sorcier ? Ne vois-tu pas ce que Camelot à fait à des centaines de familles sorcières ? Et des druides ! Et tu le protèges comme ce Emrys qui a trahi sa propre famille pour eux !  
\- Je me rappelle de ce que vous avez fait à des centaines de familles sous votre règne ! Vous amenez la destruction, la désolation, la mort. Vous n'êtes pas faites pour être reine, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ! Jamais !  
Cette remarque lui valut une gifle combinée à de la magie qui le propulsa contre l'arbre le plus proche. Et dans un bruit écœurant le monde devint noir autour de lui.

Morgane attendit au moins une journée entière dans les ruisseaux en regardant attentivement les chevaliers et des soldats de Camelot qui ratissait les environs. Fort heureusement, le lac d'Avalon était un lieu rempli de magie qui lui avait permis de se cacher. Elle savait que la vie qu'elle menait n'était pas digne d'elle. Pas de château, pas de serviteurs, pas de nourritures à sa hauteur et tout cela était dû à ce satané Uther, puis à Arthur et enfin ce saleté de Merlin ! Merlin qui faisait toujours tout pour protéger Arthur. Elle était dans une telle disgrâce à cause d'eux ! Elle avait eu le pouvoir ! Elle avait été sur le trône et Merlin lui avait tout fait perdre ! Et même lorsqu'elle tentait de le tuer, les chevaliers rappliquaient. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce serviteur. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que les soldats de Camelot s'en étaient allés, elle sortit et prit le chemin de la cachette qu'elle partageait avec Morgause qu'elle avait réussi à sauver tant bien que mal.  
\- Nous devons nous débarrasser de Merlin ! Je ne saurais dire, mais je pense que tout est lié à lui ! lança-t-elle d'emblée à sa sœur.  
\- Merlin… Ma sœur, nous devons agir avec prudence, lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire déformée par sa cicatrice qui barrait le côté gauche de son beau visage.  
\- Si nous voulons le tuer, il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent que cela vienne de la magie, acquiesça la jeune femme brune, une lueur cruelle au fond de ses yeux bleus.  
\- Exactement !

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un sourire cruel et glacial. Puis Morgause se tourna vers l'étagère qui tenait difficilement debout derrière elle et saisit une plante qui ressemblait à un pissenlit.  
\- Qu'est-ce cela ma sœur ? voulut savoir Morgane  
\- C'est une _valeira octilencis_. Une plante soporifique. Elle ressemble à un pissenlit, seule, elle totalement inoffensive. Mais ajoute à cela un souffle de magie(elle prononça des paroles inaudibles, presque avec tendresse, ses yeux se dorèrent brièvement), et elle trouvera sa victime et lui puisera son énergie jusqu'à la plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Elle est entièrement indétectable.  
Morgaus sourit en regardant les graines de la valeira se détacher de la plante et voleter.  
\- Ce qu'il faut pour tuer proprement, et cela, sans laisser de traces !  
\- Cependant, elle ne peut tuer qu'une seule victime. Il te faut choisir… Merlin ou Emrys ?  
Morgane se mordit la lèvre inférieure hésitante, elle se doutait bien qu'une fois le sort lancer, elles ne pourraient pas le lancer une deuxième fois.  
\- Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques temps de réflexion. Il cause le plus de problèmes pour l'instant. On s'occupera de ce traître d'Emrys par la suite.  
Morgause inclina silencieusement la tête avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle lança le sortilège, et les graines s'envolèrent dans la brise ; cherchant leur victime.

 _\- A Camelot -_

Ils avaient été sauvés par les soldats de Camelot. Il ne saurait remercier Arthur en son entêtement à chercher Morgane. C'était cela qui les avait sauvés ; les soldats avaient vu et entendu gronder le vent surnaturel qui s'était levé dans la forêt entourant le lac et étaient venus vérifier. Merlin sourit, Gaius s'en sortait bien, il avait seulement une bosse. Cependant, il avait dû recoudre l'arrière du crâne de Merlin, mais il s'en tirait à bon compte également. Le jeune sorcier avait tout rapporté à Arthur de ce qui s'était passé en omettant la partie où il faisait de la magie - évidemment. Le Prince lui offrit une semaine de congé pour se remettre de sa mésaventure.

Merlin se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là, il se sentait fatigué, il mit cela sur le compte de cette nuit qui avait désagréablement été étouffante. Il se lava le visage, s'habilla et rejoignit son tuteur à table pour le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda le jeune homme au vieil homme  
\- J'ai des potions à distribuer, si tu as le temps et venir m'aider plus tard dans la journée, cela sera fort aimable de ta part.  
Merlin hocha la tête distraitement, il prit un morceau de pain qu'il grignota.  
\- Je pense que plusieurs femmes de la ville basse vont mettre au monde.  
\- Hmm…  
Gaius leva un sourcil perplexe face au comportement de Merlin, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que celui-ci était étrange. Il l'observa grignoter son pain sans appétit, avant de l'abandonner en soupirant.  
\- Bon, j'y vais ! J'ai un gros dormeur à réveiller !  
\- Tu n'as pas assez mang…  
La porte claqua derrière Merlin qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Gaius soupira d'agacement. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec Merlin. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Le jeune homme avait déjà naturellement une silhouette frêle, mais là, il était en train d'atteindre un niveau de maigreur assez alarmant. L'homme de science se leva en soupirant avant de commencer ses potions.

 _\- Quelques semaines plus tard -_

Merlin grimpa les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'un vertige le saisit. Il resta immobile pendant un moment le temps que cela lui passe. Il secoua doucement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il raffermit sa prise sur le panier de linge propre qu'il devait plier et ranger dans la chambre du prince. Cela faisait un mois qu'il se sentait aussi étrange : il dormait trop, se sentait tout le temps fatigué, il lui était difficile de rester concentrer sur quelque chose. Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Gaius. Merlin soupira en se dirigeant vers la chambre du prince et passa devant les gardes sans leur prêter plus d'attention que cela. Il ouvrit la porte de la suite princière et vit le désordre et poussa un soupir.  
\- Merlin, j'ai une question à te poser, commença celui qui avait retourné toute la chambre, certainement dans un excès de rage, assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil les pieds sur la table.  
Le jeune sorcier posa le panier de linge sur le sol en haussant un sourcil et attendit en silence. Arthur jouait avec un couteau de chasse entre les mains et il se méfiait.  
\- Merlin, ton incapacité à suivre des ordres le fais-tu exprès ? Ou ton cerveau est si petit que même les ordres les plus basiques sont hors de ta portée ?  
Merlin se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant à propre du cerveau même du prince qui avait dû fumer pour formuler une phrase aussi complexe grammaticalement.  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? J'ai effectué mes tâches. _Toutes_. Y compris votre chambre a été rangée, avant que vous ne la saccagiez !  
\- Je t'ai demandé de porter un message à mon père ! hurla le prince en se levant brusquement.

Merlin pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas de cela.  
\- Merlin. Ne. Me. Dis. Pas. Que. Tu. As. Perdu. La. Lettre ! s'époumona Arthur en s'approchant de Merlin d'un air furieux.  
Le brun se demanda si cela aggraverait-il les choses s'il lui demandait de quelle lettre il était en train de lui parler ? Parce qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de cela. En même temps, il lui était difficile de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait le matin même. En fait, il lui était difficile de se souvenir de tout. Il choisit de baisser la tête et de se faire tout petit. Il n'écouta pas Arthur qui continua à lui hurler dessus, car d'un seul coup, une fatigue incommensurable s'abattit sur lui. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il n'avait plus qu'une seule aspiration : se laisser aller et dormir. Il tenta de résister. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts.  
\- Merlin est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! cria à nouveau Arthur en le bousculant légèrement.  
Le brun se laissa tomber comme si les fils qui le tenaient venaient de se casser d'un coup. Il s'écroula au sol et resta inerte. Aaaaah, enfin le sommeil. Ce calme sombre. Délicieux. Le hurlement d'Arthur fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit en sombrant dans les ténèbres accueillantes de Morphée.  
\- MERLIN !

 **A suivre ! Une petite review ? :3**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey salut ! Voici le chapitre 3, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres tout simplement parce qu'après les exams de fin d'études, je suis partie en vacances avec ma sœur à travers l'Europe ^^. Alors pour me faire pardonner, non seulement ce chapitre est plus long, mais en plus, j'en publie deux à la suite ! x) et merci pour les reviews encore une fois ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours ! Et pardonnez-moi pour les fautes ! J'ai fait au mieux ^^'  
 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est une fic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **SOS de l'auteur :** HELP ! Je suis à la recherche d'un/une bêta lecteur/lectrice ! ^^  
Sinon, bonne lecture !

 **~ Chapitre 3 : Une détresse enfin découverte ! ~**

Arthur prit sa coupe et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, le regard dans le vide. Devant sur son bureau, des dizaines de parchemins s'entassaient depuis une quinzaine de jours sans qu'il n'y eût touché. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres, goûta à peine le parfum riche du vin sur sa langue. Bon sang, tout lui paraissait tellement fade. Il était inquiet, anxieux, terriblement effrayé. Lui, Arthur Pendragon, le Brave, le Courageux !

Il était absolument terrifié. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, lorsque Merlin avait bu dans sa coupe afin de prouver qu'elle était empoissonnée. Là, il avait su quoi faire : trouver la fleur pour le sauver. Ni la fois, où il devait choisir entre la vie de Merlin et la sienne : il avait bu la coupe pour sauver Camelot ainsi que son serviteur. Cet acte avait été facile. Très facile même. Trouver une fleur, boire une coupe, sauver Merlin, sauver Camelot. Très simple.

Le blond posa brutalement sa coupe sur la table. Il ne supportait plus la quiétude de sa chambre et encore moins la présence immobile et silencieuse de Georges. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Égocentrique ? Égoïste ? Il avait traité Merlin de tous les noms. L'insultant de fainéant, de paresseux et de crétin incapable d'accomplir ses tâches simples correctement. Et pendant tout ce temps, Merlin luttait contre un mal étrange qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Lui ôtant l'essence même de son être, réduisant son corps à l'impuissance face à la force de la maladie, et le plongeant dans un sommeil étrange qui frôlait en apparence, la mort. Le Prince avait vu Merlin allongé sur son lit, décharné, d'une pâleur alarmante, avec ses cheveux aile de corbeau entourant son visage creusé. Il avait eu mal au cœur, mal de le voir si frêle, si vulnérable. Si proche du trépas. Arthur finit par se redresser brusquement de son fauteuil avec la ferme intention d'aller au laboratoire de Gaius. Il quitta ses appartements sans un regard pour les gardes, ni pour Georges.  
\- Sire, je tenais à… lança Agravain alors qu'il traversait la cour du château en direction de l'aile où se situaient les appartements des serviteurs.  
\- Pas maintenant mon oncle ! répondit-il avec brusquerie.  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas sec et sans se retourner, il continua son chemin. Il toqua à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce encombrée. Le médecin s'y trouvait, plongé dans la fabrication d'une potion. Il était ébouriffé ce qui était loin de ses habitudes.  
\- Gaius… chuchota-t-il afin de ne pas effrayer le vieil homme.  
\- Sire ! Je ne vous attendais pas.  
\- Comment se porte-t-il ?  
Gaius poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux avant de répondre :  
\- Son état s'est détérioré depuis la semaine passée. Il peine à se nourrir seul maintenant. J'ai fait dépêcher un message à sa mère. Elle devra arriver bientôt. Je crains pour la vie de Merlin.  
Arthur hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Gaius était dans un état déplorable, il semblait épuiser et las. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son filleul dans son état. Son amour pour Merlin était si évident.  
\- Sa maladie date d'il y a longtemps ? Il ne peut avoir perdu autant de poids en à peine trois semaines ! s'exclama le Prince en se remémorant l'état physique de Merlin.  
\- Sire, Merlin s'est laissé mourir de faim bien longtemps avant de sombrer dans cet étrange sommeil. J'ignore si les deux sont liés.  
Les mâchoires du Prince se crispèrent, il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la détresse de son serviteur. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin et son cœur se serra à sa vue. Le brun semblait aussi fragile qu'un morceau de verre sous ses couvertures. Il prit une brusque inspiration et s'assit auprès de son valet sur le petit tabouret. Il fut surpris de voir Merlin s'animer en percevant sa présence. Ce dernier n'était jamais réveillé lorsqu'il lui rendait visite.  
\- Merlin ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
Le jeune Sorcier gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts. Il fut stupéfié d'entendre la voix du Prince.  
\- Que faites-vous là ? marmonna-t-il laborieusement, les yeux papillonnant de fatigue.  
Sa voix était faible et rendue rauque par la fatigue, ses immenses yeux bleus étaient vitreux exempts des lueurs pétillantes habituelles qui s'y trouvaient.  
\- Je suis venu m'enquérir de ton état, répondit le blond sur un ton doux.  
\- Pourquoi ? sourit faiblement le jeune Sorcier. Vous n'avez plus personne pour cirer vos bottes ?  
Arthur accusa le coup en silence. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?  
\- Oh, tu parles de cette tâche simple que tu peines à effectuer ? Ne t'inquiète pas, d'autres s'en occupent à ta place, dit-il sur un ton sec sans réfléchir.  
Merlin ferma les yeux doucement et chuchota dans un souffle faible, épuisé :  
\- Il est vrai que je suis aisément remplaçable.

Le Prince se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son valet se rendormir. Pourquoi était-il incapable de parler à Merlin sans le blesser ? Sans être insultant ? Était-il réellement le crétin royal que Merlin voyait en lui ? Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'or d'agacement. Il se relava brusquement et sortit de la chambre précipitamment en essayant de fuir le sentiment d'oppression qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Gaius le regarda faire en secouant doucement la tête.  
Ah les jeunes ! Ils étaient incapables de faire face à leurs sentiments et se blessaient par maladresse ! Voyaient-ils les tendres sentiments qui étreignaient leurs cœurs ? Le vieil homme poussa un soupir en se disant que peut-être allaient-ils enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passait entre eux depuis des années !  
Il allait rejoindre son protégé dans sa chambre et s'assit à ses côtés. Il restait ainsi pendant un long moment avant de retourner à ses potions. Il devait trouver une solution et vite !

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_  
Hunith pénétra dans le laboratoire de Gaius en courant. Elle avait fait un long et fatiguant voyage. Cependant, son cœur était tourné vers son fils ! Oh, son adorable enfant qui se mourait à petit feu. Elle se précipitait à ses côtés en ignorant royalement Gaius.  
\- Oh par les cornes du dragon ! Qu'il est maigre ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'état de son bébé.  
Elle se pencha lentement en avant et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? chuchota-t-elle en le couvant du regard.  
Sa maigreur ne pouvait n'être due qu'à sa maladie ! Cela faisait une année qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et elle se doutait que cela dût être dû à autre chose. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle allait s'occuper de toutes les personnes qui avaient cherché à faire du mal à son fils ! Elle ne laisserait personne le lui prendre. C'était son enfant !  
\- Gaius ! cria-t-elle puis sursauta en le voyant juste derrière elle.  
\- Oui, ma chère ?  
\- Cette maladie ne peut être naturelle ! Cela doit être dû à la magie.  
\- Hunith, j'ai fait des analyses avec des potions ! Mais rien, absolument rien, s'exclama le vieil homme.  
\- Gaius, on sait très bien vous et moi qu'il y a des magies indétectables ! Avez-vous pensé à ça ? Une plante magique, un sort, une malédiction qui agit doucement, un empoisonnement à long terme ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Ce n'est pas les moyens magiques qui manquent pour quelqu'un qui veut agir sans éveiller les soupçons ! Quelqu'un s'est peut-être rendu compte de ce que Merlin représente pour Camelot ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.  
\- Chut ! Ne parlez pas si fort ! s'exclama le médecin de la cour.  
Hunith lui lança un regard noir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Gaius déglutit, il avait oublié à quel point Hunith pouvait se transformer en dragonne lorsque la santé et la sécurité de son fils étaient en cause. Elle était aussi douce qu'une douce lueur de l'aube, mais pouvait se transformer en une dragonne enragée lorsqu'on s'attaquait à son fils. Il se souvenait comment elle avait réduit le village d'Ealdor au silence au sujet des pouvoirs de son fils et ceux par la seule force de ses paroles.  
\- Gaius, c'est dans votre intérêt de trouver ce remède ! Je vous préviens ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant demi-tour en direction du lit de son fils.

Le vieil homme poussa en soupir en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Merlin aurait pu être empoissonné par une plante ou un poison à effet retardataire !  
\- Hunith, vous êtes un génie ! s'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers sa bibliothèque.  
Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard suffisant. Bien sûr que son bon sens était supérieur au sien! Elle n'avait peut-être pas ses connaissances cependant, elle possédait une logique imparable.  
\- Heureuse que vous le reconnaissez, maintenant hâtez-vous ! Mon fils compte sur vous !  
Gaius jeta ses livres sur sa table à manger déjà encombrée et se mit à éplucher les livres sur les plantes magiques en prenant des notes sur les plantes magiques et leurs différents effets. Il se jeta dans les recherches, car il savait que le temps leur manquait.  
Une fois qu'elle eut pris soin de son fils, Hunith rejoignit Gaius afin de l'aider à lire les centaines d'ouvrages qui s'accumulaient sur la table.  
\- Nous avons besoin d'aide ! décréta-t-elle au bout de quelques heures de lectures laborieuses et infructueuses.  
Gaius ne lui répondit pas, à cela ne tienne, elle se précipita à l'extérieur du laboratoire et fut surprise de découvrir que l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Elle allait partir à la recherche de Gwen lorsqu'elle aperçut cette dernière la tête baisse dans le couloir, en train de renifler.  
\- Gwen ? demanda-t-elle en douceur en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière sursauta en se tournant vers elle. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda encore Hunith  
\- Ce…n'est…rien ! Je n'ose pas, elle arrêta de parler, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de secouer la tête. Non, ce n'est rien. Comment va Merlin ?  
\- Eh bien, Gaius et moi avons besoin d'aide. Si tu peux trouver deux personnes de confiance afin de nous aider, cela pourrait être salutaire. Je ne souhaite pas qu'Arthur soit mis au courant.  
Guenièvre la regarda attentivement et se rapprocha d'elle pour pouvoir chuchoter :  
\- C'est à propos de la magie ?  
\- Oui, on pense qu'il a été empoisonné par magie, répondit la mère de Merlin en hochant la tête.  
\- Je vais chercher Lancelot et Gwain ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers le terrain d'entraînement des Chevaliers.  
Hunith eut un petit sourire tendre ; son fils s'était fait des ami.e.s fidèles et digne de confiance à Camelot. Après un détour à la cuisine du château, elle revint au laboratoire et tenta de faire manger Gaius avant d'aller s'occuper de son fils.  
\- Mon chéri, bonjour, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Maman va faire ce qu'il faut pour te sauver ! Fais-moi confiance…  
Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur son front et quitta la chambre en entendant Gwen revenir avec les deux chevaliers de Camelot. Il était temps qu'elle intervienne afin de sauver son fils. Et ainsi sauver Camelot. Un programme chargé que voilà !

Il lui semblait qu'il était dans un univers où il n'avait pas besoin de lutter. Oh, oui, un univers cotonneux, doux et tellement reposant. Il ne voulait plus jamais partir d'ici ! Il lui suffisait de continuer à dormir. Dans cet univers, aucun sacrifice ne lui était demandé, aucune larme ne devaient être refoulées, aucun cri étouffé. Dans ce monde, il pourrait y vivre libre, rire, pleurer sans se cacher derrière de faux-semblants. Merlin savait que s'il retournait dans le monde réel, ce monde cruel, qui l'emprisonnait dans une solitude sans nom dont le seul but de son existence était de consacrer à une cause bien plus grande que lui.

 _« Mais tu peux être égoïste, Merlin. »_

Cette voix avait raison, il avait le droit d'être égoïste, de penser à lui, un peu.

 _« On attend tellement de toi, personne ne prend la peine de t'écouter, quand tu dis 'ça va' avec un sourire, personne ne cherche à voir les larmes cachées derrière, ni à entendre les sanglots dans ton rire. Tu mérites mieux Merlin »_.

Qui se souciait de ses états d'âme ? N'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant n'ayant jamais existé ? Un enfant de la magie qu'elle avait elle-même façonné ? N'était-il pas destiné à faire tout cela sans se plaindre ? N'était-ce pas sa destinée ? Qui se souciait de son bonheur ? Qui se souciait de ses malheurs ? Il devrait ramener la magie à Camelot, peu importe les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire ! Peu importait, ses cris, ses pleurs, ses appels au secours, sa solitude, ses désirs ! N'y avait-il pas tout un empire à sauver ? À côté de cela, sa vie n'était rien.

 _« Mais tu es humain, même si tu es un enfant de la magie. Tu es humain, tu as des peurs, des désirs, des besoins comme tout un chacun. Pourquoi devrais-tu être le seul à te sacrifier ? Tu as le droit de commettre des erreurs, de changer de chemin et d'apprendre à vivre. Tu as le droit d'être. Ta vie ne doit pas se résumer à protéger un homme aveugle, qui n'a aucune reconnaissance pour toi ! Ne vit-il pas sa vie ? Ne connaît-il pas l'amour ? La joie ? Se cache-t-il dans l'ombre afin d'accomplir ses actes héroïques ? Il a la reconnaissance pour ses actes et toi ? Qui t'a donc remercié de tes actes ? Qui s'est donc soucier de tes sacrifices ? Ne fais-tu pas face aux insultes de celui que tu es censé protéger ? N'en as-tu pas assez qu'il te traite comme un moins-que-rien ? Comme un idiot ? »_  
Bien sûr, cette voix avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Parfois, il était si frustré de ne pas pouvoir être qui il était vraiment qu'il avait envie de hurler, de sortir de sa peau. Allait-il passer sa vie à cela ? Jusqu'à la réunification d'Albion ?

 _« Et puis quoi ? Quand tu auras mis cet imbécile sur le trône d'Albion que va-t-il se passer ? Freya reviendrait-elle à la vie pour profiter de ces temps de paix avec toi ? Non ! Parce qu'elle sera TOUJOURS MORTE ! À cause d'Uther ! Ton père reviendra-t-il ? Non ! Parce que cela sera toujours trop tard ! »_

Tout cela était vrai.

 _« Reste. Reste ici. Plus rien ne pourra te faire souffrir, tu pourras retrouver ton père, Freya, William ! Toutes ses personnes que tu as perdues. Reste et tu les retrouveras. »_

Oui. Il voulait rester. Que devait-il faire pour rester ?

 _« Tu dois juste dormir. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, un monde sans souffrance ? Tu seras entouré de personnes qui t'aiment et qui connaissent ta valeur. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te cacher ! »_

Il pourrait être lui ! Il pourrait vivre autrement ! Plus de souffrance étouffée, il lui suffisait de dormir. Alors il dormirait et ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Il resterait là dans cet univers, doux, chaud, accueillant, confortable et si merveilleux. Il resterait là pour toujours, tel était son choix. Merlin eut un petit sourire satisfait par sa décision.  
\- Gaius ! Gaius ! cria Gwen d'une voix paniquée en voyant le corps de Merlin se mettre à convulser. **GAIUS !**

Le vieil homme se hâta de rejoindre la jeune femme dans la chambre de Merlin et découvrit celui-ci le corps saisit de convulsions atroces qui tordaient son corps en deux.  
\- Oh par le diable ! Donne-moi un chiffon ! Il faut lui mettre quelque chose dans la bouche pour ne pas qu'il se morde la langue ! Vite !  
Il bloqua le corps de Merlin sous son poids et saisit le morse que lui tendit la jeune femme, ne se demandant pas d'où elle le sortait et le fourra dans la bouche de Merlin en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mordre par le jeune homme.  
\- Dégagez tous les meubles, il ne faut pas qu'il se blesse ! lança-t-il enfin en s'éloignant du jeune homme.  
\- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Lancelot  
\- Rien, malheureusement, il faut attendre que la crise prenne fin. J'ai bien peur que son cœur ne souffre de cela, répondit le médecin de la cour.  
\- Avez-vous trouvé le mal qui le tue ? voulut savoir Gwain d'une voix sombre.  
Depuis le début de la maladie de Merlin, cela faisait déjà deux mois tout de même, plus personne n'avait vu Gauvin sourire ou rire et encore moins aller à la taverne. C'était à un tel point que le gérant de la taverne lui-même avait demandé de ses nouvelles.  
\- Je pense que je viens de trouver à l'instant. Il y a des années que je n'avais plus vue cette plante à l'action. Il y avait des années qu'elle avait été exterminée à cause de sa dangerosité ! _Valeria octilencis_ , c'est le nom de cette plante. Elle est inoffensive sauf si on y ajoute une dose de magie noire alors elle plonge sa victime dans un profond sommeil après lui avoir volé son énergie. Elle tue en quelques semaines à peine !  
\- Mais Merlin est toujours vivant ! Et cela fait TROIS MOIS ! s'écria Gwen en se rapprochant de son fiancé qui la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse.  
\- C'est tout simplement parce que Merlin est puissant et très résistant, mais il arrive à bout. La particularité de cette plante, c'est qu'elle peut convaincre sa victime de rester endormie jusqu'à la mort en lui créant un monde utopique.  
\- Mais ne restez pas là ! Vous savez maintenant ce qui le tue, préparez l'antidote maintenant ! s'exclama Hunith sur un ton impérieux brisé par la peur et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait pour son fils.  
\- C'est pour ça que cette plante est si dangereuse qu'il a fallu l'exterminer. Il n'y a pas de remède puisque ce n'est pas un poison à proprement parler. Le seul moyen de le sauver, c'est de découvrir le monde utopique dans lequel il est plongé.  
\- Et comment on fait cela ?  
Il eut un silence coupé par les gémissements de désespoir de Merlin qui continuait à convulser sur son lit. Un sentiment d'impuissance les forçait au silence.  
\- Ces dernières années, Merlin n'allait pas bien du tout, souffla finalement Lancelot.  
\- Vous avez trouvé aussi ? s'enquit Gwen en se tournant vers les personnes présente dans la petite chambre de Merlin. Mais il refuse de nous en parler.  
\- Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre et qu'il souhaitait disparaître, lança Gwain en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine musclée.  
Il eut un silence dans la pièce. Un silence tendu, frustré, anxieux, étouffant.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? finit par demander Hunith en se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Il a perdu son père, et son premier amour, Freya. Ils ont tous les deux étaient tués avec quelques mois de différences il me semble, répondit Gaius dans un soupir las, les épaules voûtées.

\- **QUOI ?!**  
\- Il ne voulait pas te le dire Hunith, il ne voulait pas te faire de la peine. Son père a été tué par des bandits sur le chemin de Camelot. Vous vous rappelez l'attaque du dragon ?  
\- Oh par les dieux ! C'était il y a deux ans ! s'exclama Lancelot  
\- Et Freya est morte, peut-être quelques mois plutôt ? continua le vieil homme sur un ton brisé  
\- Mais ! Mais ! Il n'en a parlé à personne !  
Gaius regarda la jeune femme métisse qui était au bord des larmes. Il savait à quel point elle adorait son filleul. Il y aurait tant de gens qui serait meurtri par la disparition de Merlin.  
\- On ne savait même pas cela ! Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être ses amis. Il a toujours été là pour nous, toujours et nous ? Il souffre depuis des années et aucun de nous ne le sait, soupira Gauvain en baissant la tête.  
Gaius se dirigea vers Merlin qui avait cessé de convulser et tout doucement, il lui pencha la tête en arrière tendrement et lui ôta le morse de la bouche.  
\- Il a dû se sentir si seul…chuchota Hunith en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils.  
\- Et je suis sûr qu'Arthur n'a pas été tendre avec lui avec son manque de tact habituel ! Aurait-il remarqué que Merlin n'allait pas bien ? grogna Lancelot le regard posé sur le visage blême de Merlin.  
\- Si nous découvrons le monde dans lequel, il est enfermé, que doit-on faire ?  
\- Selon les légendes, il suffit d'un geste de quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour la victime pour réduire la voix de la Valeria octilencis à néant.  
Un autre silence suivit. Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec lassitude. Au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, ils se rendaient compte bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le cœur de Merlin. Du moins, ils avaient cru le connaître en fait, mais ils étaient tous perdus. Même Hunith. Qui comptait pour Merlin malgré son désespoir psychologique ?  
\- Il faut qu'on sache vite parce que Merlin ne survivra pas jusqu'à demain soir, conclut sombrement Gaius qui finissait d'examiner le jeune homme brun.

Arthur avait tout entendu depuis la pièce principale et il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré dans le laboratoire de Gaius. Son cœur battait la chamade. Merlin allait mourir, Merlin avait perdu son père… Cette révélation ! Balinor ! Le père de Merlin était Balinor, le dernier Seigneur des Dragons qui avait été tué sous ses yeux. Il se rappelait les paroles qu'il avait alors adressées à Merlin alors que celui-ci avait eu le visage bouffi par les pleurs : _« Aucun homme ne mérite que tu ne pleures pour lui. »_ Plus jamais il n'avait vu Merlin pleurer à nouveau. Le jeune homme s'était juste refermé sur lui-même après cela. Arthur ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur puisqu'il avait continué à se comporter de la même façon par la suite. Il n'y avait plus fait attention. Entre les différentes aventures qui s'étaient déroulées par la suite, il n'y avait plus pensé. En effet : il n'avait pas vu que Merlin avait perdu du poids, ni qu'il n'allait pas bien, il ne savait même pas que le premier amour du brun avait été tué ! Oh quelle honte ! Non mais quelle honte ! Il n'osait pas se confronter à ses Chevaliers et leur dire que son égoïsme ne lui avait pas permis de voir la souffrance de son serviteur et ami. Il avait été tellement persuadé de son équilibre et comme Merlin souriait, il… euh. Le sourire de Merlin. Le sourire de Merlin, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Le sourire de Merlin avait été tremblant, comme s'il retenait des sanglots. Comme s'il souriait, mais pour cacher sa peine. Et Arthur n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il avait tué son ami.

Oui, je sais, je sais ! Je suis une connasse mais que voulez-vous c'est pour vous fidélisez! ^^ Alors tout d'abord dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **Reviews sont gratuits, n'hésitez plus !** ;) Ensuite, normalement j'écris un chapitre par semaine voir deux si je suis de bonne humeur ~ mais si le chapitre y est pas vous inquiétez pas, il sortira dans tous les cas ! **Après je vous dis la suite dimanche ! ;)**

 **Kissu 3**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey salut ! Voici le chapitre 4, comme promis ! On est toujours dimanche, nan ? Quoi il est deux heures du mat' ?! Il sera plus joyeux (peut-être ?) que le dernier ! Je vous rassure, j'aime trop les happy ending pour écrire autre chose !

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir des gens apprécier ses histoires ^w^ Donc oui voilà la suite pour ceux qui se languissaient de l'avoir ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours ! Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le relire ! ^^' je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !  
 **Disclaimer :** ****Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)  
Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !  
 **SOS de l'auteur :** HELP ! Je suis à la recherche d'un/une bêta lecteur/lectrice ! ^^  
Bonne lecture !  
ShiyaMiam

 **~ Chapitre 4 : une découverte fortuite ~**

Arthur avait tellement envie de fuir. Comment pouvait-il faire face à ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'y arriverait pas ! Il était le Prince de Camelot, et Merlin était un sujet de Camelot. Il lui avait causé du tort, il devait en assumer les conséquences de ses actes. L'esprit brave et chevaleresque d'Arthur prit le dessus sur son mal-être initial. Il ne pouvait pas se conduire comme un couard. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela et ne le serait jamais. Il avait commis un crime, un crime odieux envers son serviteur et ami, il allait se faire pardonner ! Et pour cela, il fallait que celui-ci vive ! Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et retourner dans le laboratoire de Gaius lorsqu'une main saisit brusquement son avant-bras.

\- Votre altesse ! Cela fait des jours que je cherche à m'enquérir avec vous ! déclara son agresseur  
\- Mon oncle, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! grogna le jeune prince en arrachant son bras à la poigne de l'autre homme.  
\- Et pourtant ! Dois-je vous rappeler votre rôle ? Vous êtes le Prince de Camelot et cela fait plusieurs lunes que vous n'occupez cette fonction de nom ! Vous avez laissé vos sujets à l'abandon, je doute que ce soit ce que votre père souhaitait. De cela, j'en ai parlé aux membres du Conseil, si vous êtes incapable d'être Roi pour le moment, autant laissé quelqu'un d'autre occuper ce poste.  
\- Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? N'ai-je pas fait mon devoir ?  
Agravain eut envie de ricaner cependant, il ne le fit. Il devait rester sérieux jusqu'au bout.  
\- Mon Prince ! Vous avez refusé de quitter Camelot pour aller arrêter les bandits qui sévissent à la frontière de Camelot et en trois mois, nous n'avons jamais eu autant d'exode vers la cité ! Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de quoi nourrir toute cette population ! Dites-moi, est-ce ainsi que vous faites vos devoirs ?  
Arthur resta interdit face à ce constat. Il était vrai qu'il avait refusé de s'éloigner de Camelot de peur qu'il arrive malheur à Merlin sans qu'il fût capable d'être à ses côtés. Il était effrayé que Merlin ne meure pendant son absence. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Il lança un regard inquiet en direction du laboratoire de Gaius et regarda Agravain. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout un peuple pour une personne.  
\- Bien mon oncle. Dites-moi tout.  
\- Venez avec moi. Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans le village de Halluth, les éclaireurs ont vu des camps des mercenaires à la frontière entre le Royaume de Narvos et Camelot, énonça le conseiller du prince en se dirigeant vers les écuries.  
\- Narvos ? Hm, ils ne sont pas en instabilité politique ?  
\- Justement, c'est cela qui m'inquiète. S'il décide d'entrer en guerre contre nous, le royaume de Myr, leurs alliés entreront également dans la guerre. Je vous ai fait préparer vos affaires par votre valet.

Georges s'inclina respectueusement en tenant par les harnais sa jument. Une dizaine de Chevaliers l'attendaient déjà prêt à partir. Elyan, son Chevalier le plus discret ainsi que Perceval faisaient partie du lot. Sir Léon ne venait pas, il avait préféré rester à Camelot. On ne savait jamais. Il salua silencieusement le Prince avant de s'éloigner.  
\- Bien, en route ! s'exclama l'Héritier de Camelot en grimpant sur sa fidèle jument.  
Il allait résoudre le problème à la frontière et rentrer le plus vite possible pour aider Merlin. Ils quittèrent la cité au galop. Ils en avaient pour la journée et devraient passer la nuit dans le village et rentreraient à Camelot le lendemain. Alors qu'ils quittaient la compagne qui entourait la cité de Camelot et s'enfonçait dans la forêt environnante, Arthur attendait à tout moment que Merlin se plaigne du voyage, que c'était long, est-ce que cela allait être vraiment dangereux ? Qu'il avait mal aux fesses et qu'Arthur était un idiot qui allait droit dans un piège sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, avant de rajouter qu'il fallait absolument sauver ce village ! Arthur lui aurait alors demandé de se taire, même si secrètement, il serait en train de rire. Arthur allait se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer une pique lorsqu'à la place que Merlin devait naturellement occuper se trouvait Georges.  
\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose votre altesse ? demanda-t-il de sa voix monotone.

Il ne répondit pas et reprit la route au triple galop. Ils devaient arriver au village avant la tombée de la nuit. Le paysage défilait, mais les questions continuaient à tourbillonner dans la tête du blond. Plus il s'éloignait de Camelot, et plus il se sentait mal. Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, quel était ce sentiment ? Il avait une douleur dans la poitrine qui l'oppressait en se disant que peut-être que Merlin ne reviendrait plus à ses côtés. C'était sa place ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être autre part ! Merlin était à lui !

\- Que… ! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. La jument renâcala, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'humain l'avait stoppée de cette façon !  
\- Sire ! Vous allez bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit l'un de ses Chevaliers

Arthur ne répondit, les sourcils froncés, il essayait de comprendre la signification de cette pensée qui s'était imposée dans son esprit. « Merlin était à lui ». La brutalité de cette découverte, de cette prise de conscience le laissa sans voix. Il en trembla, se trouva pantelant, sa poitrine le serrant. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que l'absence de Merlin lui avait fait. Il avait été irascible durant ses droits derniers mois, détestant le monde et voulant tout détruire. Il avait recommencé à se conduire comme un imbécile prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Il avait cherché Merlin dans chaque silhouette frêle avec des grandes oreilles décollées, avec des cheveux noirs. Il avait traqué le rire de Merlin dans chaque coin du château sans jamais l'avoir trouvé. Merlin était à lui. Il en avait aimé une autre, mais il savait, il savait du fond de son cœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu que lui dans le cœur de Merlin, à ses yeux. Il était la raison de vivre de ce dernier, mais aussi son désespoir. Arthur fut sûr d'une chose : il était le seul à pouvoir aidé Merlin. Parce que Merlin était à lui. Un jour, son valet lui avait dit : « Une personne que je connais, m'a dit un jour que vous et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. » Mais lui, il savait, il savait, parce que Merlin était à lui et à lui seul !  
\- Je dois retourner à Camelot, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je dois retourner à Camelot ! MAINTENANT !  
Il hurla ses paroles par-dessus son épaule en faisant demi-tour, lançant sa jument au galop. Il devait retourner à Camelot, et vite !  
\- Merlin, attends-moi, j'arrive !

Il reprit le chemin de Camelot, filant aussi vite que le vent. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, le passage défilait aussi vite qu'il allait. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie. Le premier devoir d'un prince, c'est son peuple. Sa responsabilité, c'était Camelot et son peuple. Même lorsqu'il se conduisait comme un « crétin royal », il l'avait toujours fait. Mais aujourd'hui, il choisissait Merlin, bon sang oui, il le choisissait ! Il le sauverait et saurait se faire pardonner tous ses manquements. Il avait honte, il s'en voulait, mais Merlin était à lui ! Cette certitude s'ancrait dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans son essence même. Il ne se trompait pas. Il le savait ! Il ne pouvait se tromper, il s'agissait de Merlin ! Il avait eu trois longs mois pour réfléchir de sa relation avec Merlin. Il se souvenait que lorsque Gwen l'avait quitté pour Lancelot, il en avait pleuré dans les bras de Merlin. Il lui avait tout raconté ses espoirs, son rêve d'avenir avec elle. Les enfants qu'il rêvait d'avoir avec elle, etc. Merlin avait été à ses côtés jusqu'à l'aube. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal que lorsqu'il avait vu Merlin s'écrouler sur le sol, il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'éteindre à petit feu, il mourrait aussi peu à peu. Il ne s'en était seulement pas rendu compte. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Merlin était sa vie ! Son souffle, son âme, l'essence même de son être !

\- Je suis si stupide ! grogna-t-il en talonnait sa jument pour qu'elle aille plus vite.

Il aurait dû comprendre ! Un sourire de Merlin faisait envoler les battements de son cœur. La présence de Merlin n'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait en permanence ? Ne s'était-il pas excusé auprès de Merlin d'aller à la chasse au point d'avoir interdit à ses hommes de tuer des animaux devant son valet ? N'avait-il pas toujours écouté Merlin avec le plus grand soin lorsque celui-ci lui disait quel grand ROI il voyait en lui ? N'avait-il pas du mal à imaginer un monde sans la présence de son brun à ses côtés ? Il avait été si stupide ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'apercevoir de son désir ? Lorsque Merlin n'était pas présent, ne cherchait-il pas une silhouette frêle au travers la foule ? Son cœur ne s'emballait-il pas lorsqu'il croyait voir une touffe noire dans la foule ? Ces trois derniers n'avaient-ils pas été affreux ? N'avait-il pas cherché Merlin dans chaque coin du château ? Ne s'était-il pas langui de sa voix, de son rire, de ses plaintes, de ses cris d'indignation, de ses yeux bleus farouches ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte des sentiments qui germaient, s'épanouissaient dans son cœur ?

Oh, de grâce ! Il devait sauver Merlin, il devait faire pénitence, s'il devait ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il lui pardonne ses manquements, son insensibilité, et ses paroles cruelles. Alors, il ferait pénitence ! Il ferait tout ce que Merlin voudrait, du moment que ce dernier ne le quitte pas. Ne le quitte jamais.  
\- Parce que je l'aime, chuchota le Prince d'un air incrédule dans le vent.  
Oui, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait ! De toutes ses forces et de toute son âme ! Il allait sauver son amour et alors, et alors…  
\- Je pourrai le séduire, je pourrai le faire mien.

Alors que le Prince Héritier de Camelot était en train de galoper vers la cité le cœur rempli de joie et de confusion face l'étendue de ces sentiments nouveaux qu'il se trouvait. À Camelot, la situation était des plus critique : en effet, à peine, quelques heures après le départ du Prince Arthur, la cloche d'alarme s'était mise à résonner. Cela indiquait qu'une chose : Camelot était attaquée. La population était en émoi, courant dans tous les sens. Le prince étant absent, les habitants se demandaient qui allait les protéger !  
Sir Léon avait pris les choses en main, donnant l'ordre de mettre la population à l'abri. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se mit à la recherche d'Agravain, car celui-ci occupait le rôle de régent lorsqu'Arthur n'était pas là. Dans son état actuel, Uther était bien incapable de prendre une quelconque décision. Alors qu'il s'éloigna vers le château en aboyant des ordres aux soldats qu'il croisait, il fût étonné de ne trouver le régent nul part.  
\- Mais où est-il ? s'écria Sir Léon qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.  
Camelot était en danger, le Prince n'était pas là, Uther était diminué (pour ne pas dire qu'il avait perdu l'esprit), et Agravain qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver. Était-ce lui ou tout cela semblait planifier ? Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Sir Léon s'arrêta brusquement, le visage figé dans une expression de rage :  
\- Il y a un traître à Camelot ! grogna-t-il avec colère.  
Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les seules personnes en qui il avait confiance. Il pénétra dans le laboratoire de Gaius ou se tenait un vrai conseil de guerre autour du corps fragile de Merlin. Hunith, Gwen et Gauis était en train de chuchoter furieusement er rapidement entre eux. Gwaine et Lancelot étant sur les murailles afin de défendre la cité, Sir Léon savait que seul Gaius pouvait l'aider.  
\- Gaius ! Je dois vous parler ! Je pense qu'un traître ne sévisse à Camelot ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton légèrement paniqué.  
\- Je crains qu'Agravain soit celui que vous cherchez, répondit ce dernier en se relevant  
\- Comment ça ? s'écria le Chevalier le teint palissant à vue d'œil.  
Gwen ne releva et le fixa d'un regard dur :  
\- Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu parler avec Morgane ! Il a prévu depuis longtemps de piéger Arthur ! J'ai essayé d'en parler au Prince, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'un autre membre de sa famille veuille sa mort !

Le chevalier eût envie de hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux ! Non seulement le danger ne venait pas de l'extérieur des murs de Camelot, mais il venait de l'intérieur également.  
\- Et le Prince n'est pas là ! Vite ! Il faut trouver Agravain avant qu'il ne fasse entrer les ennemis dans la cité ! ordonna le chevalier d'un ton sec.  
Hunith l'observa un sourcil dresser et rétorqua d'un ton tout aussi sec :  
\- Alors si j'étais un traître qui a une dent contre le roi, je crois que j'essaierai de le tuer. Dans ses appartements peut-être ?  
Les yeux de sir Léon s'écarquillèrent, et il sortit du laboratoire de Gaius en courant. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé immédiatement ? Gwen lui emboîta les pas en se pinçant les lèvres. En chemin, elle saisit une épée qu'elle trouva au sol (certainement tombée dans la précipitation) et elle se hâta de rattraper son ami. Elle n'allait pas le laisser affronter cela seul. La plupart des soldats et des chevaliers défendaient les murailles de Camelot. La cité ne devait pas tomber ! Ils devaient sauver le Roi !  
Alors qu'ils s'élançaient dans les couloirs de la cité en direction de la suite royale, le prince Arthur qui avait atteint les lisières de la cité découvrait qu'elle était assiégée. Les soldats qui les attaquaient tentaient de grimper aux murailles, mais ils se faisaient repousser par des jets d'huile bouillante, des flèches et des pierres lancées par des soldats de Camelot. D'autres ennemis tentaient de défoncer les épaisses portes de la cité. Les cris de douleur et de peurs polluaient l'air. Mais qui étaient ses soldats ? D'où venaient-ils ? Était-ce des mercenaires ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ? Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Arthur. Il était fier de voir que les Chevaliers qui étaient restés à Camelot avait très bien organiser la défense de la cité. Il espérait que la population était en sécurité. Il fit un geste en direction des soldats qui l'accompagnaient pour leur dire de rester à couvert. Une seule pensée l'obnubilait : Merlin !  
\- Elyan, chuchota-t-il à son chevalier qui était resté à ses côtés, nous devons rentrer dans la cité.  
\- Oui, sir, mais comment faire sans se faire voir ? répliqua le jeune homme noir.  
\- Il y a un passage secret que se trouve au nord de Camelot, nous devons prendre les soldats à revers.  
\- Je vais vous couvrir, répondit Perceval en les rejoignant, rampant sur ses coudes.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas attirer leur attention. Ils sont plus nombreux ! Il faut que nous entrions immédiatement dans Camelot ! Nous allons ramper et passer derrière eux. Derrick, tu supprimes ceux qui sont trop proches, Guilhem, tu détournes l'attention loin de la route noire, les autres avec moi !  
Une fois ce plan mis en place, les soldats, les deux chevaliers et le prince se mirent en route dans le camp ennemi. Ils avancèrent à un rythme affreusement lent. Les ronces ainsi tous types de choses étranges (Arthur ne tenait absolument pas à savoir !) s'accrochaient à leurs armures tandis qu'ils cheminaient tant bien que mal au milieu des hurlements, des cris de guerre, des bruits de cœurs qui s'entrechoquent, qui tombent et qui se mourraient. Arthur fit signe à ses soldats de se hâter le mouvement.  
\- Qui va là ?! s'exclama un des mercenaires  
Arthur se figea brusquement en relevant la tête, juste à temps pour voir une flèche se ficher dans la gorge de l'homme qui s'écroula dans un gargouillis écœurant. Il n'en fit pas cas et continua son chemin, d'autres corps s'écroulaient sur leur trajet, grâce à Derrick qui du haut de son perchoir tuait ceux qui les remarquaient. Le Prince dût lancer une dague dans la poitrine d'un autre mercenaire afin de le réduire en silence. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à atteindre le passage secret, ils étaient tendus, à bout de souffle.

\- Maintenant, en route ! souffla le Prince Héritier en désignant un petit renforcement dans la roche.  
Il appuya sur le renforcement et un passage s'ouvrit à même la roche, il s'y engouffra suivit par les dix autres soldats de Camelot. Ils coururent dans le couloir, courbés en deux.  
\- Seul le roi et les héritiers à la couronne sont au courant de ce passage secret. Il en va sans dire qu'il doit rester secret ! murmura Arthur alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Merlin.  
Tout son esprit et son corps ne tendaient que vers Merlin. Il devait le voir ! Il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui ! Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Camelot était assiégée et lui pensait à son valet ! _Qui est certainement l'amour de ta vie !_ _Ton souffle, ton âme lui appartient._ _Tu ne sauras vivre sans lui…_ lui souffla sa conscience. Il grogna et se précipita. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent vers le cachot : Arthur donna ses ordres : Elyan devait aller protéger le Roi, Perceval et les autres soldats devaient se rendre immédiatement sur les murailles et prêter main forte à leurs camarades. Et Arthur ? Se rendre auprès de Merlin le plus vite possible !  
Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, les soldats se séparèrent au pas de course. Arthur n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie ! Pas même la fois où il s'était fait courser par des monstres en compagnies de Merlin. Merlin. Encore. Et toujours lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut la porte du laboratoire de Gaius, son cœur jaillissait dans sa poitrine, battant la chamade de telle sorte qu'il crût qu'il allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Le Prince débarqua dans la pièce surprenant Hunith qui se tenait là un gobelet d'eau à la main. Le Prince de Camelot lui présentait une drôle d'allure, couvert de poussières et de boue, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés par un mélange d'anticipation de crainte et de joie mêlé. Il était loin l'Héritier arrogant de Camelot.  
\- Puis-je voir Merlin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque timide.  
La mère de Merlin haussa un sourcil, puis un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres rosées et elle acquiesça en silence, se dégageant du passage pour laisser Arthur passé. Ce dernier se précipita immédiatement auprès de son valet, le trouvant plus pâle, et plus affaibli qu'une journée plutôt. Il tomba à genoux à son chevet et d'une main douce, hésitante, il lui remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de ses oreilles décollées qu'il avait appris à aimer.  
\- Il…, le blond déglutit, il est encore plus pâle…  
\- Gaius dit qu'il n'en a plus pour bien longtemps…chuchota Hunith en retenant ses larmes vaillamment.  
Arthur leva le regard vers elle et répondit doucement, mais fermement  
\- Je ne le permettrai pas !  
La mère de Merlin hocha la tête et les laissa seuls. Arthur retourna son attention sur le visage horriblement amaigri de son brun, qui pourtant gardait toute sa beauté dans sa maladie.  
\- Je…je…hm, je…hum te demande…hum, pardon, commença-t-il. Je, hum… je ne… Hum. Je suis incapable de parler de mes sentiments, tu le sais, tu me connais. Je suis maladroit et je suis crétin comme tu le dis si souvent. Oh bon sang Merlin, tu as perdu ton père et je t'ai dit qu'il était inutile d'en ressentir de la tristesse ! Et apparemment, tu as perdu ton premier amour et je suis passé à côté de tout cela ! Je suis si bête ! Un crétin royal ! Si égoïste !

Arthur baissa la tête, la honte le prenait à la gorge, il déglutit difficilement et continua :  
\- Lancelot te connaît, Gwen te connaît, même Gauvain te connaît mieux que moi avec qui tu passes la majorité de ton temps ! Suis-je si peu fiable pour que tu rejettes mon amitié ? Qu'ai-je dit de plus que tout le mal que je t'ai fait ? Comment pourrai-je me faire pardonner mon insensibilité auprès de toi ? Merlin, je ne peux le faire si tu me quittes… Je t'en supplie, de grâce, ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas retourner dans cette vie où tu n'étais pas là, où ton rire n'illuminait pas ma journée, ou tes plaintes ne les rythmeraient pas. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. En demande-je trop ? Est-ce un souhait hors de ma portée ? Suis-je trop égoïste ?  
Le blond caressa tendrement la joue de son valet, du pouce, il retraça la courbe délicate de son nez, ses hautes pommettes, son arcade sourcilière, puis enfin ses lèvres.  
\- Je peine à imaginer un monde où tu n'es pas. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Est-ce naïf de ma part de croire que tu es mon âme ? Ma conscience ? Mon souffle, ma raison de vivre ? murmura-t-il en posant son front contre celui de Merlin. Il prit une profonde respiration et, je t'accepterai Merlin. Je t'accepterai, ta haine, ta douleur, ta colère, ta différence, ta bêtise, ton entêtement. J'accepterais tout de toi, mon ange.  
Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, Arthur déposa ses lèvres sur celles gercées et froides de Merlin.  
\- La seule chose que je n'accepterai pas, c'est ta mort. Alors de grâce, reviens-moi ! Traite-moi d'idiot, hurle-moi que tu vas quitter mon service pour retourner à Ealdor, boude-moi. Fais tout ce qui te plaît et je chercherai ton pardon. Mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas de cette façon. Ne meurs pas !

 _Ne meurs pas,_  
 _Parce que je mourrai avec toi,_  
 _Parce que je ne sais plus vivre sans toi,_  
 _Parce que je ne suis rien sans toi,_  
 _Parce que ma vie n'a aucune importance sans toi,_  
 _Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je t'aime,_  
 _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne,_  
 _Je t'aime tant et si bien que ta mort me soit intolérable._  
 _Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te le dire si tu meurs, je t'aime._  
 _Merlin, je t'aime._ _Dans quelle langue faut-il que je le dise ?_  
 _Quel geste faut-il que je fasse ?_  
 _Si mon amour n'est pas suffisant alors je ramperai à tes pieds pour faire pénitence,_  
 _Je changerai le monde pour que tu m'aimes !_  
 _Parce que Merlin, je t'aime._  
 _Mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant._  
 _J'attends ton réveil pour voir tes yeux brillés, leur bleu me regarder avec malice et ruse._

Alors que cette prière résonnait au plus profond du cœur du Prince Arthur une lumière aveuglante, d'une pureté sans pareille entoura le corps des deux jeunes hommes. La poitrine de Merlin se souleva avec violence, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet et son corps retomba sans vie sur le lit.  
 **À suivre !**  
 **(Nan je déconne xD, je crois que je n'aurai pas survécue !)**  
Arthur resta figer un moment face à ce phénomène magique et se demanda ce qui venait de se passer, lorsque Merlin se mit à tousser brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts cherchant visiblement de l'air.  
\- Merlin ! s'écria le prince e le prenant dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le ou gracile de son valet qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration et qui semblait un peu confus face au comportement du blond.  
\- Euh… de …l'eau…murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir derechef.

 **À suivre !** **Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment pour de vrai !** **Alors reviews ?** **Maintenant que notre Merlin internationale est sauvé, on va pouvoir s'amuser !** **^^ Arthur va commencer son plan de séduction !** **ça va être drôle !** **Si vous avez des envies particulières pour ce nouveau chapitre, review !**  
 **Kissu, à dimanche !**  
 **ShiyaMiam**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey salut ! Et de 5 ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?! Je vous dois quelques explications en fait : nous avons déménagé dans une maison en rénovation, je ne vous raconte pas : il nous a fallu 7 jours de travail acharné pour faire les cartons et à chaque fois c'était de 8h à 22h, ensuite la semaine dernière on fait les travaux et je n'avais plus internet, et entre-temps je devais partir à Montpellier pour me trouver un appart pour la suite de mes études. Bref, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Et là, j'écris dans le train. Le mois d'août ainsi que celui de septembre risquent d'être compliqués. J'espère que vous saurez vous montré.e.s patient.e.s. Je ferais des chapitres plus longs en contrepartie.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au cœur ! Donc oui voilà la suite pour ceux qui se languissaient de l'avoir ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours !  
 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Note de l'auteur :** ****Ceci est une fic sur une relation entre hommes, donc **HOMOPHOBES** passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **SOS de l'auteur :** HELP ! Je suis à la recherche d'un/une bêta lecteur/lectrice ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ShiyaMiam 3**

 **~ Chapitre 5 :** **Le rapprochement ~**

Hunith qui avait assisté à la réaction magique qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre de son fils, se précipita à ses côtés, juste à temps pour le voir perdre connaissance. Elle partagea un regard rempli d'espoir avec le prince avant de lui lancer d'un ton tremblant :

\- Vous devriez aller repousser nos assaillants afin de libérer Gaius pour qu'il vienne prendre soin de Merlin !  
Arthur répondit en hochant la tête dans un état second, les yeux humides, les mâchoires serrées, il était submergé par l'émotion. Il entendait les bruits de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, cependant, ce fut comme s'il était spectateur de tout cela. Son cœur était avec Merlin qui reposait dans ses bras. Était-ce la magie qui l'avait sauvé ? Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent, que devait-il en penser ?  
\- Votre altesse ! Vous devez aller vous battre ! Pensez-vous que Merlin survivra à cette nuit si Camelot tombe ?! s'écria la mère du jeune Sorcier en tentant de faire réagir le Prince.

Ces derniers mots agirent sur le Prince comme une douche froide, il se redressa avec brusquerie son visage figé dans une grimace de rage.  
\- Je m'en vais m'occuper ! S'il vous plaît, protégez-le !  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hunith de répondre et s'élança en direction des combats. Il devait protéger Camelot, et Merlin. Et cela n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait en perdre un. Dans un cri de rage, il rejoignit ses soldats et beugla des ordres afin de repousser l'envahisseur. Il frappa, trancha, tua tous les ennemis qui se mettaient sur son chemin, aboyant des ordres et des encouragements par moment à ses soldats. Il ne laisserait personne lui enlever ce qui lui était cher.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la suite royale._

Sir Léon et Gwen venaient de découvrir les gardes du couloir baignant dans leur sang. La jeune servante s'accroupit afin de toucher le cou des deux hommes allongés face contre terre. Elle secoua la tête avec tristesse.  
\- Ils sont morts, chuchota Gwen en relavant les yeux vers Sir Léon.  
Celui-ci contracta la mâchoire durement et raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la suite, s'attendant au pire. Il l'ouvrit doucement et son cœur se serra face à la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Morgane se tenait devant un Uther sanglotant une dague au-dessus de son cœur, prêt à s'abattre sur le Roi. Et observant la scène de loin, se tenaient Agravain et Morgause.  
\- Je n'ai que du mépris et de la haine à votre égard ! Ne m'appelez jamais comme vous venez de le faire, je ne suis et ne serai jamais votre fille. Mais par contre étant dans tous les cas l'ainée Camelot me revient de droit ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Arthur vous rejoindra bientôt dans la mort !  
Le Chevalier n'avait jamais entendu autant de fiel dans une voix. Tant de haine dans cette jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir lui brisa le cœur plus qu'il ne le pensait. Au moment où elle allait abattre le poignard sur le Roi, Gwen sortit de l'ombre en hurlant :  
\- NE FAITES PAS CELA DAME MORGANE !  
Tout se figea et la jeune Sorcière se tourna vers elle, les yeux étincelants de rage :  
\- TOI ! cria-t-elle en retour, que viens-tu faire ici ?! Retourne à tes occupations de servantes et occupe-toi de tes affaires !  
\- S'il vous plaît, ne devenez pas comme cela. Je vous connais ! Vous n'êtes pas comme cela ! Ne devenez pas cette personne haineuse ! Ne devenez pas comme Uther ! Je vous connais ! N'avons-nous pas été là l'une pour l'autre durant toutes ces années ? Ne m'avez-vous consolée à la mort de mon père ? N'avez-vous pas été là pour moi durant cette période sombre ? Vous avez un si bon cœur, vous avez été comme une sœur pour moi, n'ai-je pas été votre confidente comme vous l'avez été pour moi ? Le tuer ne changerait pas votre passé, ni n'arrangera votre futur. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez !

Gwen vit une leur étrange vaciller dans le regard bleuté de Morgane avant de totalement disparaître. Ses yeux se durcirent et elle répondit d'une voix glaciale :  
\- Cet homme m'a fait vivre dans la terreur de qui j'étais durant toute ma vie, il m'a arraché ma vie, à tuer mes parents et m'a privé d'une famille. Il mérite que je lui fasse de même !  
La jeune servante s'approcha lentement les mains levées et répondit d'une voix douce :  
\- Mais cela ne changera rien. Si vous le tuez aujourd'hui, votre mère reviendra-t-elle en vie ? L'homme qui a été votre père reviendra-t-il ? Vivriez-vous heureux avec tous les membres de votre famille ? Morgane, vous avez déjà tant de sang sur les mains, si vous le tuez lui, vous ne vous pardonnerez jamais.  
Elle souhaita tellement que Morgane se rende compte que ce n'était pas la bonne voie, qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de régler ce problème. Elle n'avait pas à tuer, à tout renier. Guenièvre voulait tant la sauver d'elle-même, elles se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge tout de même.  
\- S'il vous plaît ! supplia-t-elle avec de grands yeux bruns humides  
La main de Morgane trembla légèrement, elle s'apprêta à l'abaisser quand soudain une voix froide la rappela à l'ordre :  
\- Ma sœur !  
Morgause. Elle foudroya la jeune servante du regard et d'un geste de la main, l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Gwen poussa un cri de frayeur en entrant en collision violente contre le mur. Elle s'affala, inerte sur le sol de la suite royal. Les yeux de Morgause brillaient d'un éclat doré glaçant.  
\- Morgane n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes là. N'oublie pas que ce trône est le tien.  
À peine avait-elle fini de dire cela de sa voix froide et rauque que Sir Léon décida d'intervenir : il bondit, saisit le Roi et roula loin de la dague de Morgane, mettant ainsi le Roi à l'abri. Il se redressa sur un genou, son arme à la main et de sa main libre, il lança sa dague vers Agravain : ce traître devait mourir. Il vit à peine la lame se planter dans la gorge, celui-ci s'écroula dans un gargouillis écœurant. Morgause ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser qu'elle l'envoya valser de la même manière que la jeune servante quelques secondes plutôt. Il traversa la chambre et se fracassa sur le lit royal dans un bruit assourdissant. Uther regardait la scène de son abri les yeux écarquillés de frayeurs. Il avait eu raison de bannir la magie de son Royaume ! Cela n'apportait que des désastres ! La magie lui avait volé sa fille. Morgane se tourna vers Uther et eut un sourire des plus inquiétant :  
\- Vous avez créé votre propre malheur Uther, vraiment pendant 25 ans, vous avez construit pierre après pierre votre propre destruction. Tout ce qui va se produire sera de votre faute, la chute de Camelot, la mort d'Arthur, tout cela arrivera et cela serait dû entièrement de votre faute. Je ne vais pas vous tuer, oh non, je vais vous laisser voir le destin que vous avez construit à votre royaume, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix remplie de fiel.  
Le Roi en tremblait de peur et d'horreur. Avait-il transformé sa fille en monstre ? Gaius aurait-il raison ? Il était effrayé en voyant la lumière de sa vie avancer vers lui d'une démarche voluptueuse, mais mortelle, elle avait sa dague à la main et son regard bleu ciel était aussi froid qu'un ciel d'hiver. Le Roi fut persuadé de sa fin.  
Soudain, une clameur secoua la cité entière, un chant guerrier enflamma les rues de Camelot. La ville vibrait de ce chant d'une puissance extraordinaire. Le chant de la victoire. Victoire des chevaliers sur les forces ennemies. Un chant résonnait dans l'air froide de la nuit et qui criait aux étoiles que non, la cité de Camelot n'était pas tombée ! Un chant reprit par toute la population. Cette clameur enfla, grossit, descendit dans toutes les maisons de Camelot, poussant les habitants à sortir de leur abri et à reprendre ce chant avec les soldats. Les chevaliers et les soldats avaient vaincu. Camelot était sauvé !

Morgane et Morgause eurent un mouvement de recul. Elles échangèrent un regard, leurs alliés avaient perdu face aux soldats de Camelot ! Elles devaient se dépêcher de tuer Uther, maintenant. Morgane s'apprêta à planter son arme dans le cou du Roi lorsqu'une épée la stoppa brusquement dans son geste. Arthur lui faisait face, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies d'avoir couru, couvert de poussière, d'égratignures, d'ecchymoses et de sang séché. Il la regarda avec détermination et avec une tristesse sans fond également. Elle était sa sœur. Mais elle le haïssait. Cela lui brisait le cœur parce qu'il avait grandi avec elle, il avait fait les quatre cents coups avec elle. Elle avait sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Les yeux bleus de Morgane le transpercèrent avec une haine sans borne et sans un mot ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière dorée et Arthur sentit une force mystérieuse le frapper dans le sternum avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. Il s'écroula par terre en tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. La jeune femme leva la main et le Prince héritier sentit des mains invisibles le saisir à la gorge et le soulever de terre en l'étranglant avec une force rare. Un sourire étrangement tendre s'épanouit sur les lèvres vermeilles de celle qui fût sa sœur à une époque et elle lui déclara sur un ton presque gentil :  
\- Merlin n'est plus là pour te protéger, j'ai bien fait de la tuer avant toi. Sa mort a dû être si lente agonie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rejoindre de ce pas !  
Et d'un mouvement brusque, elle le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, la main invisible écrasant toujours sa gorge de plus en plus fort. Arthur se débattit, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait rien contre la magie qui l'entravait. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il allait se faire tuer à ce rythme. Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Merlin. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Non, elle lui déchira le cœur ! Bon sang, il ne s'était pas battu jusqu'à l'épuisement contre les ennemis pour mourir bêtement maintenant ! Il se débattit violemment, voyant des étoiles devant ses yeux. L'air était en train de lui manquer, il se débattit plus fort encore contre son agresseur invisible.  
\- MERLIN ! finit-il par grogner en désespoir cause.  
Il cessa de se débattre, ses pieds tressautant dans le vide, ses bras tentèrent vainement de se débarrasser de la main invisible qui l'étranglait. Ses muscles tressautèrent une dernière fois dans un vain espoir de se dégager. Puis il glissa doucement dans les ténèbres, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir eu le temps nécessaire avec son amour. Alors qu'il sentait la vie quitter son corps, une soudaine chaleur explosa dans la suite royale. Une aura puissante et impérieuse éjecta les deux sorcières en dehors de la cité de Camelot aussi aisément que s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire insecte. Une bulle magique entoura Camelot et la protégea de toute intrusion. Arthur retomba sur le sol, toussant à s'en décrocher les poumons, cherchant sa respiration avec précipitation.  
\- Père, allez-vous bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible sans levé la tête vers le Roi.  
\- Oui, oui… Bien sûr… balbutia le roi qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.  
Il avait les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il observait son fils aller prendre le pouls de la servante et de son meilleur chevalier : sir Léon. Uther se demandait si ce n'était pas la magie qui les avait sauvés ? Et si ce fut le cas, qui était ce sorcier ? Il se redressa en époussetant sa robe de chambre. Il devait mener l'enquête. Son visage s'assombrit, il avait perdu sa fille à cause de la magie, et de cela, il en était certain. La révélation qu'il avait eue en frôlant la mort disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il n'était plus amertume et n'avait qu'un seul désir faire payer à tous les sorciers leurs existences. Que sa vie eût été sauvée par la magie ne changeait absolument rien à ce qui en pensait.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Alors que Camelot se relevait doucement de cette nouvelle attaque, que les habitants reconstruisaient leurs maisons détruites, tandis que les soldats renforçaient les murailles. Merlin aussi essayait de se reconstruire. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il s'était réveillé du mal qui le tuait dans une lente agonie, mais il était dans un piètre état tant physiquement que mentalement. Ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés du fait qu'il ne les avait pas utilisés pendant trois longs mois. Il avait énormément de mal à se tenir assis sans aide. Il avait aussi du mal à reparler. Il passait ses journées assis et faisait les exercices que lui donnait Gaius sans être convaincu par ce qu'il accomplissait. Il lisait la plupart du temps. Sa mère qui était une femme adorable, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde l'insupportait avec ses incessants questionnements sur son état de santé. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que l'on le laissât tranquille. Tous ses amis étaient venus lui rendre visite, essayant de lui arracher un sourire qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire. Tous n'étaient pas venus. Arthur n'était pas venu. Merlin ignorait comment il devait le prendre. Il était confus, très confus. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait envie de fuir. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il quittera Camelot. Sa destinée n'était certainement pas ici. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il baissa tristement la tête et continua l'exercice pour muscler ses jambes. Plus vite il pourra marcher, plus vite, il pourra partir.

Arthur était fou de rage. Les mots étaient faibles pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était. Son père qui avait repris assez ses esprits pour lancer une chasse aux sorcières avait décidé qu'il était tant d'exterminer tous les sorciers qui demeurait encore dans la cité. Surtout le sorcier qui était intervenu le jour de l'attaque. Arthur était épuisé, furieux, il devait superviser les réparations de la cité, l'entraînement des soldats et des chevaliers, la chasse à Morgane et Morgause en plus du sorcier qui se cachait à Camelot ! Avec tout cela, il n'avait pas pu se libérer un seul instant pour aller rendre visite à Merlin. Le prince faisait payer aux personnels son impuissance à se libérer de ses responsabilités. Il ne savait pas Lancelot et par Gwen que Merlin faisait des progrès énormes, maintenant, il parvenait à tenir debout tout seul, mais il ne parlait toujours pas et ne souriait plus. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été. Il se sentait mal, parce que Merlin était à lui et il ne parvenait pas être auprès de lui. Le blond se demanda si tout cela n'était pas fait exprès ? Son père n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil son attachement à son jeune valet.  
\- Je dois le voir ! grogna-t-il en jetant sauvagement son armure par terre.  
Il quitta sa suite sans un regard en arrière en direction du laboratoire de Gaius. Il savait qu'il avait une réunion tactique avec son père et les ministres, mais pour une fois en deux semaines, il en avait que faire. Il se devait de voir Merlin maintenant avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un parce qu'il était trop enragé. Georges le regarda faire avec un air stoïque. _Les nobles tous les mêmes_ , songea-t-il, il faut juste faire comme si on n'était pas là et les laisser faire leur caprice stupide. Il regarda le bazar dans la chambre avant de soupirer et de se mettre au boulot. Il se demandait si Merlin, l'ancien valet du Prince n'avait pas tout simplement fui ?

Arthur pénétra dans la chambre de Merlin après avoir salué la mère de ce dernier qui était en train de faire à manger. Le jeune homme brun tentait de se mettre debout en se tenant avec deux barres en bois. Merlin sursauta en se tourna vers l'intrus, grave erreur, car il s'écroula par terre dans un gémissement douloureux. Arthur se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser, puis il le porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y posa délicatement.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû m'annoncer, murmura le prince ne voulant pas brusquer son valet.  
Merlin secoua la tête en évitant son regard avec soin.  
\- Je voulais venir plutôt, mais j'ai été retenu pour plusieurs raisons. Est-ce que tu vas un peu mieux ?  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais ne pipa mot et hocha la tête sans un regard pour le prince. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'agacer de l'absence de réponse de la part du brun.  
\- Merlin, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Je t'ai fait du mal ? Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu plutôt. Que te faut-il de plus pour ne serait-ce que me jeter un regard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait une certaine incompréhension face au comportement du brun.  
Merlin garda le silence. Il avait envie de pleurer tant il était épuisé, tant il avait mal, tant il en pouvait plus d'être enfermé dans cette petite chambre, tant il se sentait impuissant. Il savait que c'était injuste de sa part d'en vouloir à ses amis qui essayaient de l'aider, mais il avait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. De plus, son mal-être intérieur ne s'était pas amélioré, il était à fleur de peau. Entendre la voix du prince lui donnait envie de pleurer, le regarder lui serait insupportable, et cela, il le savait.  
\- Merlin ? insista l'Héritier de Camelot en lui saisissant le montant pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il croisa le regard bleu et humide de Merlin qui se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.  
\- Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? Tu te sens mal ?  
La main du blond se fit douce et lui caressa tendrement la mâchoire, son pouce caressant la haute pommette qui était accentué par la maigreur du brun. Arthur sécha ses larmes d'une douce caresse et très délicatement et lentement comme s'il avait peur de briser son valet, il le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis désolé, Merlin. Tout va bien.  
Avec une délicatesse infinie, il lui caressa le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre était perdue dans les mèches ébène. Le jeune sorcier ne s'y attendait pas et finit par éclater en pleurs dans les bras du Prince de Camelot. Il ignorait que ce dernier savait se comporter avec finesse. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant dans ses poings la chemise rouge du prince. Les sanglots de Merlin brisèrent le cœur d'Arthur, il avait l'impression les pleurs de ce dernier allait le briser tant ils étaient violents et secouaient son corps efflanqué. Le prince resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme brun et chuchota :  
\- Shhhht, ça va aller, je suis là.  
Il continua à murmurer des mots doux sans queue ni tête, sa voix grave se faisant rassurante, se voulant rassurante. Il se passa un long moment avant que Merlin ne finisse par se calmer. Il s'endormit dans les bras d'Arthur sans plus de cérémonie, ses pleurs l'ayant épuisé plus que de raison.  
Arthur l'allongea sur le lit et mû par un besoin impérieux, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Merlin qui inconsciemment poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre pour retrouver Hunith. Elle avait tout suivi depuis le pas de la porte. Elle regarda le prince en silence, attendant de voir sa réaction :  
\- C'est la première fois que je vois Merlin comme cela. Il est…est…  
\- À fleur de peau, compléta la jeune femme. Il est épuisé, il se sent impuissant, il est effrayé et complètement perdu. Il lui manque trois mois de sa vie. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'est énorme. Il est normal qu'il craque. J'attendais cela depuis son réveil.  
Arthur la regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi honnête avec lui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et poussa un soupir lasse.

\- Il veut partir d'ici. Il veut quitter Camelot, dit-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers le Prince Héritier.  
\- Quoi ?! Il vous a parlé ?! s'écria Arthur avant de baisser le son se rendant compte qu'il risquait de réveiller le brun.  
\- Une seule fois seulement : « Maman, je veux partir d'ici. Ma place n'est pas ici ». Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Il en va sans dire que je ne veux pas qu'il rentre à Ealdor. Rien de bien ne l'attend là-bas. Je m'attends à ce que vous le reteniez.  
Elle plongea son regard bleu azur, les mêmes que ceux de Merlin, dans celui bleu ciel d'Arthur.  
\- Vous aimez mon fils.  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
\- Oui.  
Une réponse claire nette était la meilleure option.  
\- Alors protège-le comme il te protège toi.  
Il ne tiqua pas face au passage au tutoiement. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus une sujette du royaume de Camelot en face de lui, mais une mère qui n'hésiterait pas, même face à un membre de la famille royale, à protéger son enfant. Il ne connaissait rien de l'amour d'une mère, mais il avait expérimenté leur colère (ses histoires avec des servantes). Mieux ne valait pas être la cible de cette colère destructrice. Il hocha la tête et ne remit pas en cause ses paroles concernant la pseudo-protection de Merlin. Il quitta le laboratoire pour reprendre ses activités. Il se promit de se libérer du temps coûte que coûte afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Merlin et de le séduire.

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

Merlin avait honte. Il avait pleuré devant à Arthur. Non, c'était pire que cela ! Il avait pleuré dans les bras d'Arthur ! Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu celui-ci pleurer, ils étaient amis après tout. Mais il s'était interdit de montrer ses sentiments au blond qui le prenait déjà pour un crétin, il ne voulait pas en ajouter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait éclaté en sanglots. Il ignorait ce qui avait déclencher cela. La voix douce d'Arthur ? Sa main posée avec délicatesse sur sa joue ? Son étreinte tendre ? Le lendemain de sa crise de larmes, il s'était senti si calme, si apaisé, mais également honteux de s'être conduit de façon ignoble envers ses amis et sa mère. Merlin n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais bien que la voix de la plante eût essayé de lui faire ressentir ce sentiment. C'était vrai qu'il en avait voulu à la terre entière de son mal-être, surtout à Arthur. Mais il s'agissait d'Arthur. Il avait été prêt à tout sacrifier pour son Prince. Cette voix l'avait convaincu qu'Arthur se fichait de sa vie, et quelque part, il l'avait cru parce qu'Arthur se conduisait avec lui comme un crétin. Et puis il y avait eu le désespoir de la perte de Freya, l'affliction de la perte de son père. Tout cela avait joué dans son état de santé mentale. Tout cela l'avait fragilisé parce que lui-même s'était convaincu son destin était de finir seul, de se battre seul, de souffrir seul. Il avait oublié qu'il avait des ami.e.s qui étaient tous prêts à le soutenir s'il leur donnait une chance de le faire.  
Il ne savait plus comment faire pour redevenir le Merlin connaissait. Bien qu'il n'en voulût plus à qui que ce soit depuis sa crise de larmes, il se sentait si mal ! La mort de Freya lui pesait et celle de Balinor lui pesait. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, c'était comme si sa voix lui échappait. Bref, sa situation n'était pas très brillante.  
Arthur revint le voir quelques jours plus tard. Il avait amené avec lui les douceurs préférées de Merlin qu'il avait personnellement demandé à la cuisine. Il lui racontait sa journée et toujours avant de le quitter, il lui caressa délicatement la joue avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur le front. Ce rituel dura tout pendant une semaine entière.  
À chaque visite, le Prince amenait un cadeau différent. Une chose que le sorcier adorait, ou avait dite adoré. Merlin était rouge d'embarras à chaque geste tendre du blond et en même temps, il les attendait avec une impatience naïve. Il rougissait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de se transformer en lampe de torche. Arthur lui prouvait chaque jour qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.  
Lorsqu'il entendait le bruit des pas du prince (oui, il les reconnaissait), il était pris d'une fébrilité et d'une nervosité digne d'une jeune demoiselle en émoi face à son fiancé. Arthur pénétra dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres fines :  
\- J'ai eu une idée formidable, Merlin !  
Ce dernier avait bien du mal à ne pas faire un petit sourire face au regard pétillant du prince de Camelot. Arthur se pencha sur lui son sourire s'agrandissant alors qu'il voyait une lueur de curiosité s'allumer dans les yeux de son valet.  
\- Je t'emmène faire une balade à cheval !  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à son valet de refuser, de toute façon comment aurait-il pu refuser ? Il ne parlait pas ! Arthur était prêt à tout pour redonner envie à Merlin de parler à nouveau, et si pour cela, il devait abandonner un peu ses responsabilités envers son père, il le ferait ! Il voulait revoir Merlin sourire, il voulait entendre son rire à nouveau, il voulait l'entendre le railler. Il ne laisserait personne, pas même le Roi son père se mettre en lui et Merlin. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il faisait cela autant pour lui que pour la survie de Camelot ! Comment ? Il ne saurait dire, mais il en était convaincu. Il fit un immense sourire à son ami alité. En deux temps trois mouvements, Merlin se retrouva dans les bras forts d'Arthur qui le portait en dehors du laboratoire de Gaius.  
\- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

 **À suivre**  
 **Le chapitre suivant sera essentiellement basé sur la séduction de Merlin ! Soyez au RDV ! (Je sais, je ne sais pas quand il va sortir -_-' mais c'est sûr, d'ici fin août, je vais tout faire pour :) )**  
 **Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey salut ! Et voici le chapitre 6 ! Je vous évite les blablablas sur ma vie (vi, vous y échappez cette fois ! =P) et vous laisse passez directement à la lecture :3  
Merci pour les reviews et à tou.t.e.s ceux qui ont mis en favori mon histoire, alors je vous rassure tout de suite pour celleux (c'est une nouvelle forme d'écriture inclusive ^^) qui pensent que je vais abandonner ma fic : **NON !** **ÇA N'ARRIVERA PAS !** **MOI AUSSI, JE VEUX CONNAÎTRE LA FIN !**

Place à la séduction de Merlin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est une fic sur une relation entre hommes, donc **HOMOPHOBES** passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **~Chapitre 6 : Une lente séduction ~**

Sortir de Camelot dans les bras de l'Héritier à la Couronne avait de quoi faire jaser toute la cité. Merlin était rouge, il était assis en amazone, blotti contre le

torse musclé d'Arthur. Ce dernier le tenait tendrement serré contre lui, tandis que leur monture avançait à grand galop, les éloignant de Camelot. Merlin

regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux dans un silence confortable. Un silence distrait lui échappa, un sourire effleura les lèvres alors qu'une brise lui

caressa le visage. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas mis pied à l'extérieur.

\- C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit remarquer Arthur sur un ton doux et calme.

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et laissa le prince guida leur monture dans les coins les plus splendide qui entourait la cité de Camelot.

Ils se baladèrent jusqu'à la cachette favorite du Prince : une clairière magnifique cachée dans la forêt au nord de la ville. Une petite rivière entourait la

clairière et lui donnait un air féerique. L'automne commençait déjà à teinter les feuilles d'arbres d'or, Merlin prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit

contre le torse du Prince.

\- Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion.

Un silence accueillit cette phrase, un silence médusé. Merlin pivota vers lui en lui lançant un regard éberlué.

\- Eh ! s'indigna le jeune homme, pourquoi un tel regard ? Si tu doutes encore de mon intelligence, je t'assure Merlin, je t'abandonne ici !

Les yeux bleus du jeune Sorcier se mirent à briller de mille feux d'amusement. Un petit sourire éclaira même ses traits. Arthur s'en sentit humblement

heureux. Merlin lui avait souri ! Il eut du mal à cacher sa joie face à jeune homme. Il descendit de la jument et doucement, il prit Merlin dans ses bras pour le

faire descendre de son perchoir. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et d'une voix douce que Merlin ne lui avait entendu que quelques fois et jamais sur lui, Arthur

entreprit de raconter une histoire au jeune homme :

 _« Il était une fois, un jeune prince d'un royaume lointain,_

 _Ce prince était un jeune homme prétentieux, égoïste et égocentrique._

 _Un jour, par son égoïsme, il perdit son meilleur dans une bataille qu'il avait initiée._

 _Dévasté par cette perte, le prince se renferma sur lui-même et devint encore plus amer._

 _Alors que le temps s'écoulait et que le prince devenu roi ne changeait pas de comportement,_

 _Une terrible épidémie frappa son royaume et fit plusieurs morts._

 _Le roi changea-t-il d'attitude ?_ _Non, son cœur accusa encore une fois et ne devint que plus froid._

 _Le cœur froid et anesthésié, le roi regard, son peuple mourir sans chercher à le sauver._

 _Il en voulait au destin de lui enlever les choses qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur, sans jamais lutter pour les retenir._

 _Le roi n'avait que faire de sa responsabilité, le froid avait déjà tout figé en lui._

 _Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui sinon la mort qu'il voyait comme seule absolution de ses manquements._

 _Un jour qu'il attendait la mort avec dévotion, une petite fille se présenta à lui._

 _Sa peau avait la couleur de l'ébène et ses yeux la couleur de l'éther_

 _De la voix d'un ange, elle lui proclama :_ _« De ton égoïsme, tu as tapissé ta vie, de ta cécité, tu as créé ton malheur, de ta main ta vie, tu achèveras,_

 _mais ta descendance à jamais sera condamner par ton égoïsme._ _»_

 _Le roi ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux et finit par examiner ses propres sentiments qu'il avait enfermé depuis si longtemps_

 _et faire face à tous ses manquements en tant que roi et tant que père._

 _Il dit doucement à son fils, les dernières paroles de sa vie entière :_ _« Jamais ne laisse ton égoïsme et la peur t'enlever le bonheur._

 _Ne tente jamais d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas cela ne jettera qu'une malédiction sur toi et tes enfants._

 _Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi parce que si j'avais écouté mon cœur, tu ne serais jamais venu au monde._ _»_

 _Le fils du roi ne comprit pas les paroles de son vieux père qui mourut peu après cela._ _Cependant lorsque lui-même alla quitter ce monde,_

 _il répéta la même chose à sa fille, héritière du trône, qui elle-même répéta à sa descendance et ainsi de suite._

 _L'histoire finit par devenir légende et nourrit la famille Pendragon depuis des générations et des générations._ _»_

La voix douce d'Arthur s'arrêta dans un souffle et Merlin lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Te demande-tu pourquoi je te conte cela ?

Le jeune homme brun hocha la tête. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Prince :

\- Je ne compte pas faire la même erreur que mon ancêtre. Je ne perdrai pas ce qui m'est cher.

Les yeux de Merlin montrèrent son incompréhension, mais Arthur se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire et un regard énigmatique. Arthur remarqua alors

que Merlin frissonnait par moment. Il ôta sa veste en cuir bleu et l'enveloppa autour des épaules frêles de Merlin. Celui-ci nageait dans le vêtement, mais cela

faisait plaisir au prince de le voir dans ses habits.

\- Viens, rentrons. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Il hocha la tête et laissa le Prince le prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de la cité de Camelot. Ils firent le chemin dans

un silence confortable, et Merlin finit par s'endormir, bercé par le pas nonchalant de la jument. La nuit tombait lentement apportant avec elle la fraîcheur.

Arthur raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme brun et accéléra le pas. Il ne souhaitait pas que Merlin n'attrapât le moindre mal.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cité, la population semble s'être dans rendez-vous devant les grandes portes afin d'observer de leurs propres yeux ce que la

rumeur avait fait le tour de la ville depuis le début d'après-midi : _« Le Prince de Camelot prenait son Valet dans ses bras comme une princesse »_.

Arthur releva le menton face à son peuple, car oui, il avait dans l'idée de faire de Merlin son roi consort, et le peuple de Camelot devraient les accepter

comme tel. Il savait déjà la conversation qu'il allait avoir une longue discussion voire une violente dispute avec son père. Il prévoyait déjà que cela allait mal

finir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à ses Chevaliers de la Table ronde (ceux avec lesquels il avait lutté pour récupérer Camelot des

mains de sa sœur), de protéger son âme sœur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château et Arthur ne fit pas cas de son père qui l'attendait de pied ferme sur les grandes marches qui conduisaient aux

immenses portes du château. Avec le jeune homme brun dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Gaius. En silence, il l'installa dans son lit avant de

déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis, il sortit affronter le dragon qu'était son père.

Arthur ne vint pas le voir pendant une semaine entière, cependant, il recevait tous les jours de la part de Lancelot ou de Sire Léon des lettres et des gâteaux.

Le premier jour, il reçut un petit paquet ainsi qu'une carte :

 _« Je ne pourrai pas venir, Père tente de me résonner, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne pense à toi._

 _Je sais que tu adores ce qui se trouve dans le paquet, manges-en pensons à moi._

 _A.P »_

Dans la boîte, se trouvait des taillis de fruits secs ! Les yeux bleus de Merlin se mirent à briller de mille feux, la gourmandise les alimentait. Il était rouge

d'embarras face aux mots d'Arthur, mais il avait envie de manger ses friandises.

\- Puis-je en avoir ? lui demanda sa mère en passant devant lui, elle avança sa main afin d'en prendre.

Merlin lui lança un regard noir et éloigna la boîte ouverte de sa mère.

\- Quoi ?! Au fait, de qui cela vient-il ?

Merlin rougit de plus belle.

\- D'Arthur ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne croyait pas possible d'être aussi rouge, mais il prit encore une autre teinte. Sa mère lui fit un sourire entendu. Ce soir-là, il s'était gavé de friandise

jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre. Mais il était heureux.

Le lendemain, ce fut Sir Léon qui lui apporta son paquet. Il se précipita sur la lettre le cœur battant la chamade :

 _« Déjà deux jours sans te voir, j'ai la sensation étrange de mourir de l'intérieur._ _Le ressens-tu ?_

 _Je ne cède toujours pas à mon père._ _Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter._ _Rien ne te sera fait._

 _Ouvre ton paquet, j'aimerais voir ton visage à cet instant précis !_

 _Pense à moi comme je pense à toi._  
 _A.P »_

Toujours aussi rouge, Merlin ouvrit son paquet avec les mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il finit par céder et

explosa de rire, tout seul dans sa chambre. Dans le paquet, il y avait un gâteau en forme de rat. Il se rappelait de cet épisode, lorsqu'Arthur avait tué la

Licorne et que Camelot avait été victime d'une malédiction. Il avait eu plus à manger et Merlin devait se débarrasser du rat qui grignotait les vêtements du

prince. Il avait fini par le lui faire à manger ! Merlin rit tellement qu'il eut mal au ventre, il reprit la lettre dans sa main afin de la relire et remarqua une petite

note en dessous :

 _« P.S :_ _Je vois que tu t'en souviens._ _Je me rappelle de chaque instant passé avec toi._

 _Bien que tu m'aies pris pour un idiot un nombre incalculable de fois._ _»_

Gaius l'avait regardé d'un air paternel avec un sourire doux. Heureux de l'entendre rire. Merlin continua à glousser en engloutissant une grosse part de son

gâteau en forme de rat.

Et la semaine se déroula de la même façon, chaque jour un chevalier lui apportait une missive et un paquet dans lequel se trouvait quelque chose qu'il

adorait. Et les lettres d'Arthur lui mettaient le cœur à l'envers. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. De Gwen,

il apprit qu'Uther avait eu une violente dispute avec son fils à son propos, celui-ci voulait accuser le brun de sorcellerie, et son fils lui avait rétorqué que s'il

faisait une telle chose, il l'accusera de trahison face aux Conseillers de la Couronne. En effet, n'était-ce pas la faute d'Uther si Dame Morgane était devenue

une méchante Sorcière ? Il l'accuserait d'avoir caché une Sorcière dans les murs de Camelot. Et selon la loi de Camelot, c'était la mort assurée. Uther en avait

eu assez et avait fait enfermer son fils dans sa chambre et des gardes en surveillaient l'entrée.

Merlin était inquiet pour son prince, il espérait bien que celui-ci ne faisait rien de stupide. De son côté, il avait énormément progressé, il pouvait faire

quelques pas sans s'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Les potions de Gaius l'aidaient grandement à récupérer, la présence de sa mère aussi

lui faisait du bien. Et lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas à marcher, il relisait les lettres d'Arthur le cœur palpitant. Il aimerait tellement voir le blond. Il aimerait lui

demander si tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans les lettres étaient vraies. Il en trépignait d'impatience.

\- Merlin, arrête de grommeler, ça ne ferait pas sortir Arthur de sa chambre ! s'impatienta Gaius qui regardait son filleul marmonner dans sa barbe depuis un

moment déjà.

Merlin ne parvenait plus à se retenir, il sentait les mots qui voletait à travers de sa gorge, qui voulait sortir. Pour la première fois, il voulait absolument parler.

Il tenait à partager des mots. Il serrait les poings, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges par la force de son désir.

Merlin était allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre sur les plantes médicinales lorsqu'Arthur pénétra dans sa chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues

rouges, le souffle court d'avoir trop couru, ses yeux azurs pétillants. Merlin se redressa le cœur battant la chamade. Il voulait se lever et se précipiter dans les

bras de son Prince, mais son corps ne le lui permettait pas encore.

\- Merlin, viens avec moi ! s'exclama le Prince en prenant le jeune homme brun dans ses bras.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou même de dire quoique ce soit qu'il avait sorti de son lit et se précipitait à l'extérieur. Il mit Merlin débout, grimpa

sur sa jument et fit signe à Merlin de rejoindre. À peine ce dernier fût-il installé entre ses jambes, qu'Arthur partit au galop.

\- N'aie crainte, nous devons juste arriver à temps pour ma surprise.

Merlin lui lança un regard qui ne cachait pas ses sentiments.

\- Oui, tu m'as manqué également, sourit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

De retour dans la clairière, le brun fût surpris de trouver une nappe recouverte de victuailles qui les attendaient ainsi qu'un bouquet de violet. Arthur l'aida à

descendre de la jument et le guida vers la nappe.

\- J'ai préparé ça pour toi.

Merlin lui lança un regard sceptique. Le blond rougit.

\- J'ai demandé à ce que l'on me prépare cela pour toi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Arthur clarifia :

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Gwen a préparé tout cela pour toi !

Cette fois, le jeune sorcier le crut. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger en silence.

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de mes lettres ? Je n'y jamais eu de réponse.

Merlin releva les yeux de sa grappe de raisin.

\- Enfin, je n'en attendais pas particulièrement, mais… je, bafouilla l'Héritier de Camelot.

Il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, était-il réellement en train de bafouiller ? Lui le Prince de Camelot ?! Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir les grands yeux bleus de son

vis-à-vis. D'une main tremblante, Merlin lui toucha doucement le poignet, Arthur releva les yeux pour tomber dans un océan de tendresse. Il déglutit l'envie

d'embrasser son homologue lui nouant le ventre violemment. Des mots étranges voletaient dans sa tête et il n'avait qu'une envie, les faire sortir. Il se

souvenait de cette chanson qu'un troubadour avait chantée lors de la fête du Solstice d'été. Merlin avait adoré cette chanson et lui l'avait trouvé trop mièvre.

Merlin lui avait dit, c'était parce qu'il était trop fruste pour apprécier la subtilité des sentiments du poète. Tout naturellement, il laissa les paroles franchir ses

lèvres alors qu'il prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne.

 _We're no strangers to love_

 _You know the rules and so do I_

 _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

 _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

Merlin écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la chanson, il n'osa y croire ! Arthur était-il vraiment en train de chanter ?

 _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

De sa main libre, Arthur caressa la joue de Merlin en continuant à chanter d'une belle voix rauque et grondante, procurant des frissons

incontrôlables à Merlin.

 _Never gonna give you up, never ganna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Il posa la main de Merlin sur son cœur et ce dernier le sentit pulser sous ses doigts graciles. Le blond entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Merlin et

ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec une certaine incrédulité et émerveillement.

 _We've kwomn each other for so long_

 _Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

 _Inside we both know what's been going on_

 _We know the game and we're gonna play it_

Arthur lui faisait gentiment remarquer lui aussi prenait aussi des risques, des risques d'avoir le cœur brisé. Que lui aussi mettait son cœur entre

les mains de Merlin. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

 _And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

 _Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Arthur l'aimait-il réellement ? Était-il toujours en train de mourir ? Il avait tant de mal à s'en persuader. Pouvait-il

laisser Arthur entrer ? Il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait plus de retour en arrière.

 _Never gonna give you up, never ganna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Était-ce une promesse d'éternité ?

 _Never gonna give you up, never ganna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Pouvait-il y croire ?

 _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

 _Gotta make you understand_

Il voulait y croire, il voulait au moins essayer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il serait toujours temps de faire face aux

conséquences. Il laissa Arthur l'attirer dans une tendre étreinte, leurs fronts se touchant. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud du blond

balayer son visage. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque d'Arthur, caressant les petits cheveux blonds et doux qui s'y trouvaient. Il le voulait ce

baiser, il la désirait cette histoire que lui promettait Arthur. Il était peut-être naïf, il était peut-être trop crédule. Cependant. Cependant. Il

connaissait le blond, il savait que celui-ci ne ferait jamais de promesse en l'air. Jamais il s'amuserait avec ses sentiments. Avant, quand il était

un petit prince capricieux et égoïste. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait tant changé, que Merlin vouait croire en cette promesse d'éternité que lui

faisait son prince.

 _Never gonna give you up, never ganna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

\- Arthur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Puis-je y croire ?

\- Oui

\- Alors, je vous aime aussi.

Le cœur bouleversé d'entendre la voix faible de Merlin, Arthur le serra dans ses bras et avec toute la tendresse du monde, il posa ses lèvres sur

celles de Merlin. Il n'eût plus rien d'autre qu'eux. Ils ne pouvaient exister qu'eux au monde. Un courant électrique les traversa et ce fut un baiser

des plus doux, des plus merveilleux qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé de toute leur vie ! Le baiser doux, devint de plus en plus passionné entre les

deux jeunes hommes qui se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le visage rouge, mais avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

 **A suivre**

 **Alors ?** **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?** **Nope, la séduction n'est pas encore finie, Uther n'a pas encore mis son grain de sel dans**

 **cette histoire !** **Review ?**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey salut ! Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Désolée pour le retard, mais voilà le week-end dernier, j'ai emménagé à Montpellier ! Début d'année oblige ! Bref, amusez-vous bien à la lecture de ce chapitre !  
Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreu. à suivre cette histoire, je vous remercie * jette des cookies sur les gens * Merci, merci ! Sachez que vous reviews me vont droit au cœur pour ce qui sont co, je leur réponds, c'est vrai ! Vérifier votre mail ^^ pour les autres je vous aime, ça devrait suffire, nan ? Je n'ai juste pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je le ferai promis ! x)  
Vous allez haïr Uther, bisous ^^  
 **Disclaimer :** ****Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Avertissement de l'auteur:** ****Ceci est une fic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai trouvé une betâ lectrice ! (avec la laquelle je n'ai pas pu travaillé parce que j'étais à la bourre comme d'hab, mais sur les prochains chapitre, je vais faire appelle à elle !) Merci d'avance **Chocobi6** !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu !**

 **~ Chapitre 7 :** **L'ultimatum ~**

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, il avait tant de mal à y croire. Était-il en train de rêver ? Était-il encore sous le sortilège de la fleur du sommeil ?

Il n'entendait pas la voix dégoûtante de cette horreur, alors il n'était pas endormi. Il était aux anges ! Il flottait sur un petit nuage !

Un gloussement lui échappa. Il se faisait l'impression d'une jeune demoiselle à son premier rendez-vous. Il était rouge d'embarras.

Des bras forts serrèrent doucement sa taille tandis qu'Arthur déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il frémit et gloussa de nouveau.

\- Merlin, chuchota le Prince d'une voix douce tandis qu'il guidait leur jument sur le trajet du retour.

Arthur lui avait chanté une sérénade ! Oh ! Il devait absolument en parler avec Gwen, elle saurait le conseiller sur la suite des événements.

Il n'avait jamais pensé devenir l'amant d'un Prince. Arthur était son amant. Il se cacha le visage en rosissant joliment. Arthur. Son amant !

Il ne savait pas comment se conduire par la suite. Lui-même avait avoué ses sentiments pour le jeune homme blond et il ne le regrettait pas.

Mais comment pouvait-il se sentir digne d'un Prince et qu'allait penser le peuple de cela ? Et Uther ?! Il commençait réellement à paniquer.

Un baiser fût posé sur le haut de sa tête et Arthur le serra contre sa poitrine avec plus de fermeté :

\- Merlin, je t'entends penser. Ne crains rien et laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Concentre-toi sur ta guérison et laisse-moi le reste.

De mon père, j'en fais mon affaire.

Merlin leva les yeux vers Arthur, il découvrit le visage déterminé du jeune homme blond qui semblait être prêt à affronter son père.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le jeune homme brun d'une voix toujours trop faible.

Un silence s'écoula sur eux et Merlin crût qu'Arthur n'allait pas finalement lui répondre lorsqu'un murmure tendre lui parvint tout simplement :

\- Tu en vaux la peine.

Puis, il finit par ajouter :

\- Mon père a contrôlé ma vie depuis trop longtemps. Et toi, tu as essayé de faire de moi un homme bien, un homme meilleur, indépendant

et tu me poussais à faire mes propres choix. Maintenant, je vois l'homme que je veux être, tu comprends ? Je veux être digne de toi.

Et cela débute par mon émancipation de l'autorité patriarcat.

Merlin resta silencieux. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à exhorter Arthur à remettre en cause les enseignements d'Uther, essayant de faire

de lui le Grand Roi qui unira et rendra la Magie au peuple d'Albion. Il avait eu à lutter contre les préjuger et l'éducation que le Roi avait

inculqué à son fils pendant vingt ans.

\- D'accord, répondit Merlin en baissant le nez, se blottissant contre Arthur.

L'arrivée à Camelot se fit encore une fois devant la moitié de la population qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Les deux jeunes hommes avaient

l'air beaucoup plus proche que la semaine précédente. Les rumeurs allaient bon train ! Apparemment, le Prince entretenait une liaison interdit

avec son valet avant d'être obligé de se dévoiler après avoir été surpris par un des soldats du Roi. Les jeunes Dames de la cour soupirèrent de

bonheur face à cette histoire d'Amants Maudits ! C'était si romantique ! Et les plus vieux levaient les yeux au ciel face à ces jeunes qui ne

savaient plus se tenir. Arthur garda le menton relevé avec un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Merlin, je te demanderai juste une seule chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Dépêche-toi de guérir.

Merlin fronça les sourcils avant de bougonner dans sa barbe inexistante : « Ne me donne pas d'ordre, crétin », mais ce ne fût pas assez fort

pour qu'Arthur l'entende. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il était un peu impressionné par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Les changements drastiques qu'effectuait Arthur allaient beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Arthur arrêta la jument devant les escaliers en pierre qui

menaient à la porte principale du château. Puis, il accompagna Merlin jusque dans les quartiers du Médecin de la cour. Avant de se séparer, ils

s'échangèrent un profond baiser qui les laissa pantelant et gémissant. Arthur s'éloigna de lui à reculant, ses yeux bleus brillaient de déception

à l'idée de s'éloigner de son amant.

Merlin resta pensif après le départ du Prince. Il caressa ses lèvres délicatement sentant encore la chaleur de la bouche de son amant sur les

siennes. Le rouge aux joues, il se roula dans son lit, se souvenant des mots doux qu'avait prononcé Arthur. Il était si heureux !

Un feu inconnu brûlait dans tout son corps : c'était tout doux, tout chaud à l'intérieur de son cœur, c'était jouissif. Il se roula en boule entre ses

draps en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir :

\- Chéri ? murmura la voix douce de sa mère  
Il se tourna vers elle et vu le regard brillant qu'elle lui adressait, il sut qu'il devait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'approcha de lui et

s'assit sur le bord du lit étroit. Il se redressa doucement et commença à lui raconter d'une voix encore faible et rauque de ne pas avoir était

utilisé pendant aussi longtemps. Si Hunith avait été surprise de l'entendre parler après des semaines de mutisme, elle ne montra aucune

expression. Elle l'écouta et il sut qu'elle était heureuse de son bonheur. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses bras maternels :

\- Oh mon cœur, je suis si heureuse !

\- Merci Maman, merci, murmura-t-il en pleurant le visage caché dans le cou de sa mère, respirant sa douce odeur.

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui en chantonnant doucement. Elle avait toujours été à ses côtés et de son côté quoi qu'il se passât. Elle avait

découvert sa magie et l'avait aidé à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Il l'avait protégé des villageois, et toutes les personnes malveillantes qui l'auraient

utilisé à des fins personnelles. Elle s'était battue contre vent et marée, même contre lui pour l'aider à prendre conscience.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une jeune femme qui attend de tes nouvelles depuis un certain temps.

Sa mère rit avant de se séparer de lui, elle allait chercher la jeune femme en question qui l'attendait. Une jeune femme métisse se précipita dans

sa petite chambre. Gwen se jeta sur lui en versant quelques larmes. Il rit en la tenant dans ses bras, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la

jeune femme l'avait manqué.

\- Merlin, tu es un crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle en l'étouffant dans une forte étreinte.

Elle pleurait doucement dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur de perdre un autre ami ! Elle était si effrayée, elle pensait que si seulement elle avait

fait attention à Dame Morgane, peut-être ne serait-elle pas devenue ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle en portait encore la responsabilité. Alors

quand Merlin avait failli mourir, elle en avait été terrifiée. Alors quand il s'était réveillé, mais avait cessé de parler, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait

encore perdu une autre personne qui lui était chère.

\- Je te demande pardon ma Gwen, murmura-t-il en plongeant le visage dans ses cheveux bouclés qui sentait bon la lavande.

Elle tremblait dans ses bras et finit par se détacher de ses bras, le visage bouffi par ses pleurs, les yeux adorablement rougis. Merlin la regarda

avec tendresse, avec un petit sourire affectueux accroché aux lèvres.

\- Ne me regarde pas, je suis affreuse ! marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le visage avec un mouchoir.

\- Non, c'est faux, tu es magnifique, sourit-il en lui remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

Elle lui fit son fameux sourire en coin qui fit apparaître ses fossettes et lui frappa le bras avec son mouchoir. Il savait qu'elle l'avait

pardonné. Après une autre séance de câlin et de mots d'excuse échangés et de rire de soulagement, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent et comme

une jeune femme qui se respecte, Genièvre lui exigea de tout lui raconter. Elle voulait savoir si les rumeurs concernant sa possible relation

entre Arthur et lui était vrai. Merlin baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir ? chuchota-t-il

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? lui demanda la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

\- Eh bien, euh… je… suis avec…. Arthur… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents

Gwen pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas le problème, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle comprit l'inquiétude de Merlin. Un grand

sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle finit par éclater de rire :

\- Mais voyons, mon Merlin ! Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Arthur depuis longtemps ! Je suis très heureuse avec mon Lancelot, je vais me

marier, tu te rappelles ? De plus, je suis très heureuse que mes deux meilleurs amis trouvent le bonheur.

Elle lui releva le menton doucement et croisa son regard :

\- Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai rompu avec lui ?

\- À cause de Lancelot ?

Gwen secoua la tête avec un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres :

\- Pas seulement, je savais qu'il t'aimait. Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais je savais qu'il t'aimait. Alors aime-le aussi. Écoute ce que ton cœur

te dit.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'Uther, ni du peuple, la jeune femme noire le coupa brusquement. Il y a des voix qu'il faut savoir écouter, comme la voix

de ton cœur. Accepte cet amour avant de tout perdre Merlin. C'est enfin ta chance d'être heureux, serais-tu prêt à sacrifier cela à cause de

quelques personnes ?

Il secoua la tête négativement. Lui aussi voulait sa part du bonheur. Le sourire de Gwen s'agrandit et elle rit de joie, un rire cristallin

et pur. Elle le serra dans ses bras avec une affection débordante et Merlin se laissa faire. Puis, la jeune femme se transforma en une véritable

furie voulant savoir tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Elle avait tellement hâte d'ajouter son grain de sel dans toute cette

histoire ! Quoi ? Arthur lui avait _chanté_ une sérénade ?! Arthur avait… _Chanté_ ? Elle voulait tout savoir du comment au

pourquoi ! Docilement, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, Merlin raconta tout en détail. À la fin de son récit, Gwen bondissait

dans tous les sens d'excitation et poussa des petits cris ébahis.

 _Pendant ce temps au château, dans la Salle du Trône_

\- Tu cherches réellement à me défier, fils, grogna Uther en se redressant sur le trône de toute sa hauteur.

Arthur se tenait devant l'estrade, il savait pour quelle raison son père s'était placé sur l'estrade, afin de lui montrer sa suprématie. Cependant, il

n'était plus le petit garçon qui terrifié qui se tenait devant son père tremblant de peur en attendant sa punition, ni le jeune prince qui essayait de

satisfaire son roi par tous les moyens quitte à aller contre ses propres principes. Il était un homme maintenant et il ne laisserait personne lui

dicter sa conduite. Personne. Sauf Merlin. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Il n'y aurait pas de défi si vous me laissez faire les choses à ma manière, lui répondit Arthur sur un ton calme en se redressant lui aussi de

toute sa hauteur.

\- Faire les choses à ta manière ?! C'est la chute et l'anarchie que risque le Royaume avec tes agissements !

\- J'ai sauvé ce royaume assez de foi pour savoir ce qui peut ou non le détruire. Mon bonheur ne le détruira pas ! rétorqua le Prince sur ton

condescendant.

Rouge de rage face à la détermination de son fils (c'était la première fois que celui-ci lui parlait sur ce ton), Uther fit un pas vers son fils, prêt à

le frapper au visage. Ce dernier bloqua le coup et lança un regard aigu et menaçant à son père :

\- Faites attention à ce que vous faites, Sire. Je ne suis plus un enfant, grogna-t-il sur un ton sec et sans réplique, un ton qui signifiait qu'il

rendrait coup pour coup.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis non seulement ton Père, mais également ton Roi ! gronda Uther sur un ton menaçant, ses

yeux lançant des éclairs de furieux.

Il arracha sa main à la poigne intransigeante de son fils.

\- Être mon père ne vous donne absolument pas tous les droits. Je ne suis pas un _petit garçon_ qu'il faut corriger, mais un homme. Il n'y aurait

pas de défi, si vous daigniez accepter que je n'aie pas besoin que vous me dictez ma conduite et encore moins ma façon de penser ! Je suis un

homme bon sang !

Les yeux d'Uther s'étrécirent en dévisageant le visage dur de son fils, ses yeux (les mêmes que les siens) le fixer avec une froideur et une

détermination nouvelle.

\- Un homme pense à ses actes et à leur conséquence ! Comptes-tu salir le nom des Pendragon ? Que penses-tu faire en t'accoquinant

avec ce … _Servant_ ? s'exclama le roi sur ton méprisant et fou furieux en même temps.

\- Je compte écouter mon cœur, répondit Arthur sans se démonter.

\- _Ton cœur_ ?! Un Roi gouverne et est par conséquent seul dans cette tâche ! Ton rôle est de maintenir ce royaume et de pérenniser la lignée

des Pendragon, en lui donnant un héritier ou une héritière ! ÇA, c'est ton rôle ! Et toi, tu me parles de quoi ?!

\- Je ne tiens pas à finir comme vous ! Vieux, aigri, paranoïaque et haït par tout le peuple ! Et si pour cela, je dois écouter mon cœur et épouser

un homme, je le ferai ! Père, mon nom est Arthur et non Uther, cessez de vouloir faire de moi une copie de vous ! asséna Arthur sur un ton

ferme.

Uther se figea et observa son fils avec un regard incrédule. Arthur ne venait pas de dire cela n'est-ce pas ? Son fils ne lui avait jamais manqué

de respect auparavant, lui obéissant docilement, parce qu'il était son père et son roi !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Ce servant doit être un sorcier ! Il ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit l'idée de t'opposer à moi de cette sorte ! Tu es sous

le joug d'un sort !

Arthur eût un soupir exaspéré, il croisa les bras sur son torse avant de fusiller son père du regard et rétorqua :

\- M'opposer à vous ne fait de moi un homme ensorcelé, mais un homme sensé.

\- Ton servant est donc coupable de sorcellerie ! s'exclama-t-il en se détournant de son fils, Gardes !

Les gardes royaux débarquèrent dans la salle de trône, attendant les ordres du Roi. Ils se rendirent compte de l'atmosphère tendu qui y

régnait. Arthur s'approcha de son père et le dominant de sa taille, une aura menaçante l'entourant. Il était dans une fureur sans nom. Il dit

doucement, d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour ne pas paraître trop menaçant :

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Père, si vous touchez ne serait-ce un seul cheveu de Merlin, je m'assurerais que ce soit votre dernier

acte.

Il sortit de la salle du trône d'une démarche rageuse, bousculant les gardes sur son chemin. Merlin ne serait pas heureux s'il tuait son propre

père. C'était son père. Il l'aimait malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises sur de pauvres innocents. Au début, il avait pensé que son père

agissait pour le mieux, mais il avait rencontré des personnes utilisant la magie, la plupart attaquaient lorsqu'elles étaient en danger. Un enfant

usant de la magie était-il coupable ? Non, il ne le croyait et pourtant, il avait vu son père tuer des enfants « pour le bien des autres ». Il n'y

croyait pas. Il n'y croyait plus. Il avait imaginé Merlin à la place des personnes que son père chassait. Un Merlin enfant, se cachant afin

d'éviter les hommes en rouges, cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait réalisé que son père n'avait pas raison et avait laissé sa haine et ses préjugés

l'envahir et avait pourchassé des habitants du Royaume. Il avait de ses mains fragmenté le royaume de Camelot. Il avait propagé la haine

d'autrui et avait éduqué son fils dans le but qu'il continuât de la même façon. _« Si je n'avais pas rencontré Merlin, je serais encore sa_

 _marionnette ! »_ songea amèrement Arthur. Les choses allaient changer, il allait y veiller personnellement. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la

cuisine du château : il devait veiller à ce que Merlin reçoive ses présents à temps. Il sourit, il adorait le séduire avec des cadeaux !

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône._

Uther peinait à y croire ! Son fils l'avait menacé à cause d'un bâtard ! Cela ne se passerait pas de cette façon !

\- Euh…Votre Majesté ? demanda l'un des gardes ne sachant pas ce que le Roi attendait d'eux.

Uther ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre et se contenta de les chasser de la main alors qu'il se réinstalla sur son trône. Une fois seul, il se mit

à réfléchir. Il avait tout sacrifié pour qu'Arthur puisse voir le jour ! il avait tout fait pour pérenniser la lignée des Pendragon ! Et cet idiot

voulait épouser un homme ?! Cela signifiait que le prochain héritier ou héritière à la couronne serait un bâtard ! Non. Non. La lignée

des Pendragon devait rester et resterait pure ! Il serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait se débarrasser de ce Merlin. Il avait la

conviction que les changements comportementaux d'Arthur étaient liés à ce jeune servant qui ne maîtrisait la hiérarchie dans ce bas monde. Il

connaissait son fils et savait que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à mettre en application ses menaces, Uther prit la décision d'attaquer sous un autre

angle. Ce gamin allait payer. Il se hâta de quitter la salle du trône d'un pas rapide.

 _Quelques jours passèrent, Arthur continua à envoyer des lettres et des présents à Merlin lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer de ses devoirs princiers. Ils continuèrent se découvrir à travers de nombreuses discussions. Ni Arthur ni Merlin n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ils ne se doutèrent pas un seul instant qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur eux._

Merlin éclata de rire en touchant les mains d'Arthur qui lui cachaient les yeux. Il gloussa en se tortillant :

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Non pas encore !

Merlin tenta d'échapper à la prise de son Prince, celui-ci s'écria :

\- Hé ! Tricheur ! Tiens-toi donc tranquille !

Il se mit à chatouiller Merlin qui s'écroula dans ses bras en riant aux éclats. Arthur se pencha en avant et devant la beauté de Merlin ne put

résister aux désirs de goûter à ses lèvres. Le plaisir intense d'un tendre baiser le saisit et lui fit tourner la tête. Cette bouche offerte, il en caressa

les lèvres fraîches, Merlin lui accorda l'entrée en ouvrant la bouche. Arthur se laissa aller au baiser s'enivrant du parfum de Merlin qui

l'entoura et fit lentement monter une chaleur indicible dans tout son corps. Le brun posa ses mains sur le torse du blond et se hissa sur la pointe

de pieds afin de découvrir la saveur suave de son amant. D'une main délicate, comme une plume, Arthur lui effleura le creux du dos, le

poussant tendrement à se lover contre son corps chaud, la tête inclinée en arrière, leur laissant le champ libre afin d'approfondir le baiser. Un

frisson parcourra le corps des deux jeunes hommes, un chant d'amour fit redresses les poils de leur bras et de leurs nuques. Merlin ne put

retenir un gémissement, se sentant si bien dans les bras de son chevalier blond. Un frémissement sur leur peau, les joues qui prennent la

couleur du feu, le souffle court et pantelant, les deux jeunes gens finirent par se séparer lorsque le besoin d'air se fit pressant. Les yeux

brillants, ils s'observèrent avec émerveillement. Arthur colla son front contre celui du brun et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

\- Souhaites-tu toujours voir ta surprise ?

\- Ne peut-on pas juste s'embrasser encore ? demanda Merlin avec espoir

\- C'est une idée que j'approuve… commença Arthur avec un sourire dans la voix

\- Mais ? voulut savoir le jeune homme brun en haussant un sourcil

\- Mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cette surprise.

Les yeux de Merlin se mirent à briller de mille feux ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait les surprises ! Doucement, Arthur le fit se retourner et il

découvrit une table magnifiquement agencée pour deux personnes. Les jardins royaux étaient parsemés de fleurs.

\- Mais, d'où sortent ses fleurs ? C'est l'automne ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et l'emmena doucement vers une chaise et l'aida à s'installer : même s'il se débrouiller maintenant, il n'avait

toujours pas récupéré toute sa force musculaire.

\- C'est un secret. Installe-toi. Ne t'inquiète de rien.

\- Attendez-vous quelque chose de moi, mon Prince ?

Arthur s'installa face à lui et lui adressa un sourire rusé en levant sa coupe de vin afin qu'ils trinquent.

\- À nous !

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, à discuter, à échanger des baisers, à se raconter des secrets dans le creux de l'oreilles avant de s'embrasser

encore. Merlin se régala avec tous ses mets royaux. Alors qu'il finissait d'engloutir une tarte à l'orange, il fût surpris de voir Arthur se lever,

aller chercher quelque chose et revenir vers lui.

\- Merlin, viens s'il te plaît.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Prince sembla tout d'un coup nerveux et anxieux. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit de sa

démarche encore incertaine sous les chandelles qui avaient été installé temporaire pour la soirée. Arthur mit un genou à terre et sortir une boîte

qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un anneau simple en or pur, qui luisait dans sa boite. Le prince déglutit bruyamment son regard plongé dans celui de

Merlin.

\- Je sais que c'est tôt. Mais toi et moi, on se connaît depuis tant d'années que je ne parviens pas à me convaincre d'attendre un seul instant de

plus. Merlin, veux-tu… Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? Tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux de ce royaume. J'ai…j'ai tant besoin de toi à

mes côtés. Je t'aime tant. On ne se mariera pas tout de suite, il faut attendre mon couronnement, tu seras officiellement mon fiancé qu'à partir

de là…. Mais, je … je ne peux pas suivre la tradition. J'ai failli te perdre déjà une fois, plus jamais.

Il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de radoter, mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il releva les yeux vers Merlin et fût surpris de voir celui-

ci lui sauter dessus, riant et pleurant à la fois.

\- O..o..oui…oui ! hoqueta-t-il le visage caché dans l'épaule d'Arthur.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pleurant de joie. Heureux d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Heureux d'être en vie. Heureux

d'être ensemble.

\- Arthur, Merlin ! hurla la voix paniquée de Gwen qui fit voler en éclats leur moment de bonheur.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et furent surpris de la voir totalement échevelée et couverte de détritus.

\- Gwen ?

\- Vite ! Gaius et Hunith ont été arrêtés !

\- QUOI ?

\- Ils ont été accusés de sorcellerie ! Ils vont être exécutés demain à midi !

 **À SUIVRE**

 **Je vous avais dit que vous allez haïr Uther ^^', j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si je ne réponds pas à chacun, je les lis et ça me fait chaud au cœur, je vous assure et ça m'encourage !** **Dites-moi ce que vous pensez sur l'avancement de l'histoire !** **Arthur n'a-t-il pas trop la classe ?** **?**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, Salut ! Comment ça va ? ? Et de huit ! Je suis vraiment heureuse quand je vois tous et toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ça me motive de dingue ! Plein de cœurs les .s et des cookies !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Enfin je travaille avec ma bêta-lectrice **Chocobi6** , merci pour ton travail ! Bisous ?

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 8 : L'heure du choix ~**

Elle était folle de rage ! Comment osait-il agir de la sorte ? COMMENT OSAIT-IL ?! Elle poussa un hurlement de rage ce qui fit exploser tout autour d'elle. Morgane s'était transformée en furie , cette nouvelle l'avait tant bouleversé qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Ma sœur… murmura doucement Morgause.

\- Merlin est VIVANT ! Comment est-ce possible ?! COMMENT ?!

\- Morgane… appela encore la sorcière

\- DE PLUS, IL VA EPOUSER ARTHUR ?! S'APPROPRIANT MON TRÔNE !

Elle poussa un long hurlement qui retentit dans toute la forêt avoisinante, faisant fuir les animaux qui se tapissaient dans l'ombre. Craintifs. La haine et la colère lui faisaient voir rouge, elle avait envie de tout détruire. Elle allait tout détruire, elle allait reprendre Camelot de force. Il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains de ce dégénéré !

\- JE VEUX TOUS LES TUER !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela. Ma sœur, tu te dois de conserver ton sang-froid. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que nous les avons attaqués ? Les Chevaliers sont venus délivrer Camelot et regarde ce qui m'est arrivé à ce moment-là ! Tué Merlin est plus compliqué que prévu. Peut-être est-il protégé par Emrys ? il y a quelque chose d'étrange à son propos. Vraiment étrange ! Nous devons trouver ce que c'est. Nous avons essayé de le tuer plus de fois que je ne saurais dire et pourtant il vit toujours.

Morgane se calma immédiatement et lança un regard fou à sa sœur, elle demanda d'une voix rendit rauque pars ses nombreux cris :

\- Tu ne trouves pas étranges tout le mystère qui l'entoure ? Merlin existe-t-il réellement ? se demanda-t-elle d'une voix pensive.

Elle se tourna lentement vers la fontaine qui clapotait dans la grotte dans laquelle elles se cachaient depuis maintenant un an. Elle jeta une poudre verte dans l'eau et murmura des mots quelques dans une langue ancienne. Une fumée s'éleva de la fontaine virevoltant au-dessus de la tête des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Que cherches-tu ma sœur ? finit par lui demander Morgane sur un ton intrigué.

\- Ce que Merlin cache. Pourquoi est-il si chanceux ? J'ai presque envie de croire qu'il est sorcier aussi…

\- Merlin ?! Impossible ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi empoté que lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Morgane en regardant sa sœur comme si cette dernière avait perdu la tête.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Elle agita sa main au-dessus de la fontaine et chantonna doucement. L'eau se mit à bouillonner, elle se pencha et murmura quelques mots dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Une image commença à se constituer sur l'eau, fragile, tremblante :

\- Montre-moi qui est réellement Merlin !

L'eau bouillonna de plus en plus fort et la fontaine finit par exploser, propulsant les deux sorcières contre les parois de la grotte. Elles s'évanouirent sous la violence du coup. Cependant, avant de perdre connaissance, Morgause fut certaine de voir un dragon surgir de l'explosion. Mais peut-être était-ce son imagination ?

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Morgane était seule dans la grotte, Morgause était partie elle ne savait où. La colère courait toujours dans ses veines. Elle se devait d'agir ! Si sa vision était correcte et elle le savait que celle-ci était exacte, Arthur allait épouser Merlin. Il allait en faire son autre Roi de Camelot. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il en était hors de question. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre qu'elle avait déterré avec l'aide de sa sœur. Ce coffre contenait une malédiction qui avait annihilé un royaume de l'ancien temps. Un sourire, frôlant la folie, étira ses lèvres vermeilles. Pour libérer la malédiction, son sang était nécessaire. Elle saisit sa dague en argent et se coupa la paume de la main gauche, laissa son sang goûté sur la caisse. L'objet eut un sursaut violent au contact de son sang. Un autre coup secoua le coffre. Une aura maléfique en sortie, envahissant l'espace de la grotte, s'immisçant dans chaque fissure. Elle se mit à rire, alors que la chose dans le coffre prenait vie. Elle allait tous les détruire. Tous ! La vague se dressa et jaillit hors de sa prison, prête à s'abattre et à détruire la vie.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 _Dans les cachots de Camelot_

Merlin était complètement paniqué. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop anxieux pour cela. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Son esprit était totalement vide, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lorsque Gwen lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle la veille, peu après il avait été arrêté également pour complicité. Arthur n'avait rien pu faire. Il savait pertinemment qu'Uther voulait le faire disparaître. Il toucha sa bague de fiançailles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose au doigt. Il joua avec se rappelant avec bonheur de sa soirée. Cela avait été si magique. Devait-il utiliser la magie ? Il pouvait s'échapper et sauver Gaius et sa mère. Cela voudrait dire ne plus avoir une chance de vivre avec Arthur et il ne voulait pas de ça ! Mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille non plus.

\- Merlin !

Il releva les yeux et fut surpris de voir Lancelot devant sa cellule. Il se rapprocha et lui prit la main à travers les barreaux :

\- Lancelot ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix fébrile, heureux de le voir mais anxieux face à la situation.

Son ami sourit doucement et lui serra la main :

\- J'ai un message de la part d'Arthur pour toi.

Les yeux de Merlin se mirent à briller de plaisir, Lancelot chuchota :

\- « Ne fais rien, je vais vous sortir de là. Je t'aime. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, les joues rougissantes. Lancelot eut un sourire en coin en regardant son ami dans les affres de la passion. Il était adorable.

\- C'est bon de te voir comme ça, lui dit-il finalement.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui.

Le chevalier sourit en regardant les yeux brillants de son ami.

\- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, commença Merlin d'une voix émerveillée

\- Arthur ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Et ?

\- J'ai dit oui !

\- Est-ce qu'il sait ?

La joie de Merlin s'éteignit un peu, il baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

\- Je voulais le lui dire hier, mais j'ai été arrêté avant.

Lancelot éclata de rire face à l'humour pince sans rire de son meilleur ami. Merlin le regarda avec un air pensif pendant un moment avant de dire doucement :

\- J'ai peur de sa réaction. Ça fait presque cinq ans que je le connais et tu sais pour ma magie depuis au moins quatre ans, il va me tuer et toi aussi.

\- Il t'aime, il va, certes t'en vouloir mais ça va passer. Je te le promets.

Le jeune Sorcier lui adressa un sourire tremblant :

\- Merci, j'espère que tu dis vrai.

Il lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Merlin n'avait pas été jeté dans la même partie des cachots que sa mère et Gaius. Pour des raisons de sécurité. Dans quelques heures, ils allaient être exécuté.e.s. Il entendait les domestiques montés les buchers sur lesquels ils allaient mourir. Il se tordit les mains. Il faisait confiance à Arthur mais il avait peur tout de même. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de là où il était, donc, il devait s'en remettre à son Prince. Il alluma une flamme au-dessus de sa main et lui fit prendre différentes formes, celle d'un dragon, d'une licorne, d'une gargouille et finalement d'un bel phénix qui s'élança dans la pénombre de sa cellule. D'un seul coup, il se redressa tous les poils de sa nuque se redressant et un violent frisson de terreur l'envahi. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible qui approchait de Camelot à grande vitesse. Il se jeta contre les barreaux de sa prison et se mit à hurler totalement paniquer :

\- ARTHUR ! ARTHUR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! ARTHUR EST EN DANGER ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Mais personne ne vint. Personne ne semblât s'en soucier. Dans son affolement, il se mit à secouer les barreaux de toutes ses forces, hurlant à s'en briser la voix. Il devait sortir d'ici ! Tout le monde était en danger. Tout le monde était en danger !

Arthur se retenait de cogner Uther en plein dans la figure. Une colère dévastatrice bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, il ignorait, d'ailleurs, comment il parvenait à se retenir.

\- Père, votre décision… commença-t-il pour la énième depuis la veille au soir

\- Est prise et définitive. Selon les preuves trouver chez Gaius, je suis au regret d'annoncer la trahison du médecin de la cour au peuple. Seule la mort peut le purifier.

Uther continua à signer des traités en disant ses paroles. Arthur se redressa violemment et s'exclama, outré par les paroles du Roi :

\- Père, vous entendez-vous ? Vous condamnez le seul homme sur cette terre à vous avoir soutenu dans votre entreprise contestable et maintenant vous l'accusez de magie et le traitez comme s'il ne représentait rien pour vous ! N'est-ce pas là la preuve que vous êtes fou ? Que le pouvoir vous est monté à la tête ? Vous allez tuer votre ami. Le seul de ses vingt-quatre dernières années !

\- UN ROI N'A PAS D'AMIS ! hurla Uther en tapant du poing sur la table en se redressant hors de son siège.

\- Et il finit comme vous ! s'exclama Arthur à son tour.

Il se redressa et regarda son père avec froideur. Yeux bleus contre yeux. Des yeux au couleurs identiques.

\- Père, je vous ai prévenu, de ne pas toucher un seul cheveu de Merlin et qu'avez-vous fait ? Il est actuellement en prison avec son tuteur et sa mère. Ma patience à des limites. Et vous les avez dépassés. Loin. Père, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? déclara Uther sur un ton hautain et condescendant, Je suis le Roi.

Arthur regarda son père avec peine et prit une courte inspiration avant de crier :

\- Gardes !

Ils débarquèrent dans la salle du Conseil en trombe et encerclèrent Uther, armes sorties.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Père vous êtes consigné dans votre chambre.

Ça lui brisait le cœur de faire cela, il avait tant envie de pleurer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était ainsi. Il aurait aimé partager sa joie avec lui mais… il ferma les yeux avant de dire les mots irrévocables :

\- Vous êtes jugés inaptes à régner. Je prends la relève. Emmenez-le à ses appartements.

\- Quoi ? Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-il vers les gardes qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Ils ne vous obéissent plus. Maintenant je suis le futur Roi de Camelot. Père, allez vous reposer, s'il vous plaît.

\- Arthur !

\- Je viendrais vous parler.

Il fit un geste de la main et son père fût conduit en dehors de la Salle du Conseil. Il était épuisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait été au pouvoir pendant une année sans aucune intervention de Uther, croyait-il réellement qu'il n'avait pas des membres du Conseil de son côté ? Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux lorsque des pas précipités pénétrèrent dans la Salle du Conseil, Gwaine lui faisait face avec un sourire :

\- Alors, Princesse ?

\- Pouvez-vous aller libérer Merlin, Hunith et Gaius ? grogna Arthur en relevant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le chevalier s'élança déjà en dehors de la salle d'un pas guilleret. Il poussa un soupir en se redressant. Il devait s'entretenir avec son père. Il verrait Merlin peu après. Bon sang, il avait tant envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser encore et encore. Ils étaient censés fêter leurs fiançailles ! La vie était injuste. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se mettre en route vers les appartements de son père.

\- Sir ! hurla quelqu'un derrière lui

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, surpris de voir Elyan accourir vers lui totalement paniqué. Il était étrange devoir Sir Elyan paniquer. Le jeune homme noir était la plupart du temps calme et inexpressif.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à son chevalier.

\- Sir, il se passe une chose étrange à l'extérieur ! Un mur de ténèbres se dirige vers Camelot. D'après les villageois qui sont venus de réfugiés, cette chose est vivante !

\- Pardon ? Magie ?

Elyan hocha la tête et se mit en route au pas de course. Il savait qu'Arthur allait le suivre.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Et pas une bonne magie !

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Si la situation mettait le si inébranlable Elyan dans cet état, elle devait être grave. Ils se dirigèrent vers les murailles du château et Arthur poussa un cri de surprise. Et pour cause, l'horizon était noyé dans une couche épaisse de ténèbres.

\- Par mes aïeux, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? s'exclama-t-il la main sur le pommeau de son épée, les yeux plissés.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Sir, cependant cette chose tue absolument tout ce qu'elle touche. Absolument tout.

Elyan se tourna vers lui avant de finir :

\- Et ça encercle Camelot.

\- Va me chercher Gaius et Merlin immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il déjà l'esprit ailleurs.

Il devait protéger les habitants de Camelot et alentours. Combien y avait-il de vivre dans la réserve ? Les provisions d'eau suffiront-elles ? Il devait parler à l'intendant du château. Il partit à sa recherche et eût la présence d'esprit de commencer par la Salle du Conseil.

\- Votre altesse… commença un vieux conseiller de son père

\- Oui, je sais ! L'heure est grave.

Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et distribua les ordres :

\- Nous devons mettre les habitants en sureté, Edwige transformez la cour du château en campement, organisez la distribution de rations de nourritures par famille.

Le conseil s'inclina devant le prince sans dire un mot, Arthur continua :

\- Je veux un renforcement des patrouilles dans la cité afin de réduire les risques de criminalité. Sir Léon, je compte sur vous. Je veux un contrôle de toutes personnes entrant ou sortant de la cité.

Le Chevalier hocha la tête avant de s'incliner devant son futur Roi.

\- Ma priorité est la protection de la population. De mon côté je vais mettre en place une équipe afin de déterminer l'origine de la menace et l'annihilée.

Gaius et Merlin pénétrèrent dans la salle à cet instant. Ce dernier avait le visage rouge et bouffi comme s'il avait pleuré. Il semblait agiter et se tordait les doigts en ayant les yeux baissés. Arthur se leva, plissa les yeux, intrigué par le comportement de son fiancé. Il avança jusqu'à Merlin et le prit dans ses bras, se fichant de ce que les membres du conseil allaient penser de cette démonstration d'affection.

\- Mon amour, chuchota d'une voix douce, que se passe-t-il ?

Merlin se blottit dans ses bras, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Tu es en danger ! Tu es en danger, en danger…danger ! murmura le jeune sorcier en enfonçant son visage contre le torse de son amoureux.

\- Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

Il releva les yeux vers le médecin de la cour qui le regardait avec un air grave.

\- Gaius, que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il si paniqué ?

\- Votre altesse, je crains que nous devions discuter de cela en privé, déclara le vieil homme d'une voix rauque et chevrotante.

Arthur acquiesça et resserrant sa prise sur le corps svelte et tremblant de Merlin, il le rassura d'un doux baiser sur la tempe. Il fit signe aux membres du conseils de quitter la salle. Dès qu'ils partirent, Lancelot et Gwaine entrèrent, accompagnés de Hunith et de Gwen. Ils s'installèrent tous et toutes autour de la table du conseil. Sauf Merlin, qui était sur les genoux d'Arthur ne voulant pas quitter le cercle protecteur de ses bras.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda encore une fois Arthur ne sondant les personnes qui se tenait auprès de lui.

\- Tout d'abord, vous devez garder à l'esprit une seule chose : nous avons protégé Merlin, commença Gaius d'un ton grave.

Hunith et Lancelot acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement du menton.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien, déclara le Prince sur un ton confus.

\- Votre altesse, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment vous avez survécu à toutes les attaques magiques dont vous avez été victime, non ?

\- N'ai-je pas combattu et gagné chacun de ces combats ? demanda Arthur en se redressant, fier comme un coq.

Hunith leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir :

\- Sauf votre respect Arthur, une créature magique ne peut être vaincu que par la magie.

L'Héritier de Camelot se retourna vers sa future belle-mère qui l'observait avec un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bleus -les mêmes que ce de Merlin- le couvaient avec une certaine tendresse. Merlin bougea sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer ! Qu'est-ce que Merlin à voir avec ça ? Et si ces créatures ne peuvent être vaincues que par la magie comment ai-je pu réussir ?

\- Je dois avouer que je suis perdu aussi, admit doucement Gwen en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Il fallait la présence d'un sorcier à vos côtés pour les vaincre, continua Gaius sur un ton neutre en l'observant fixement.

\- Je ne connais pas de sorcier, répliqua le jeune homme blond.

\- Il y en a pourtant un assis sur vos genoux, répondit le vieil homme en relevant un sourcil.

Il eut un silence, Merlin se tortilla pour sortir de l'étreinte de son amoureux et s'éloigna un peu de lui, craignant sa réaction. Gwen était choquée et regardait Merlin avec des yeux écarquillés. Quoiqu'après mûres réflexions cela ne l'étonna guerre. En fait, tout prenait sens. Les deux chevaliers de la salle ne semblèrent absolument pas impressionner, Gwen comprit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. La seule personne qui semblait l'ignorer, était le Prince.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis un sorcier, Arthur, finit par chuchoter Merlin en se tordant les mains.

Il maltraita sa lèvre inférieure et garda les yeux baissés. Il voulait en finir avec cette discussion. Bon sang, il y avait un danger qui approchait à grand pas de Camelot, une chose monstrueuse qui désirait prendre la vie de _son_ Arthur ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir cette discussion !

\- Peut-on reprendre cette conversation un peu plus tard ? Quand on n'aurait pas un danger de mort qui menace la cité ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, mais dans le silence de la pièce tout le monde l'entendit.

Arthur se tourna vers lui avec une lenteur assez effrayante.

\- Tu. ES. Un. Sorcier ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Oui… ? répondit-il d'une voix un peu aiguë à la fin de sa phrase ne sachant pas comment la finir.

\- Quand as-tu appris la magie ?! s'étrangla le jeune homme blond en dévisageant son fiancé.

Merlin haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis né avec.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Ah si, je vous assure, c'est moi qui l'ai porté ! Le nombre de fois qu'il m'a fait lévité lorsque j'étais enceinte, croyez-moi, il avait ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là, dit Hunith en s'incrustant dans la conversation entre les deux amoureux.

\- Et tu me l'as caché tout ce temps ? s'écria le Prince en se redressant de son fauteuil.

\- Eh bien, le Royaume n'est pas franchement _« magical friendly »_ en fait…lança Gwaine sur un ton pensif en se frottant la barbe.

Arthur se tourna vers son chevalier et lui lança sur un ton incrédule en même temps que Merlin :

\- Tu le savais ?!

\- Bien évidemment Princesse, Merlin ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je l'ai vu terrasser un minotaure alors qu'il croyait que j'étais évanoui. Il m'a menti après, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux que je me taise.

Gauvain haussa les épaules en lançant un désolé avec un petit sourire.

\- Et toi ? lança Arthur en se tournant vers Lancelot qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette réunion improvisé.

\- Je le savais aussi. Hm, depuis aussi longtemps que je connais Merlin. Il m'a sauvé la vie, comme la vôtre et celle de tout le royaume.

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un même mouvement du menton.

\- Je suis le seul à ne pas savoir ?!

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi aveugle que vous, sir. Il a pratiquement fait de la magie sous votre nez, déclara Lancelot avec un petit sourire en coin.

Gwaine ne se priva pas d'éclater bruyamment de rire en tapant des mains. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son amoureux qui se tortilla sous l'intensité de son regard :

\- Comment ai-je survécu à la morsure de la Bête Glapissante ?

\- J'ai tué Numueh pour vous sauver. Longue histoire.

\- Le sorcier Cornélius Sigan ?

\- Je l'ai affronté et tué, d'ailleurs, je vous en veux toujours pour Cédric !

Arthur eut l'air gêné, avant de pousser un soupir. Il devait ramper pour cela. Bien. Il continua néanmoins son interrogation :

\- Le dragon ?

\- Kilgharrah est toujours en vie, je suis son maître, longue histoire.

\- Son maître ? Les morts-vivants ?

\- J'ai détruit le spectre grâce à Gaius, longue histoire.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pas maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Allez-vous rompre nos fiançailles ?

Arthur se rapprocha de lui, glissa sa main autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de son corps dans une chaude étreinte. Il pencha la tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir. Il frotta le bas du dos de Merlin en le rapprochant de lui plus encore.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement en embrassant la joue de son amoureux.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Merlin d'un ton surpris et tremblant d'espoir.

\- Vraiment. Je veux dire, je suis énervé que Lancelot semble être au courant de tout à propos de toi, mais je comprends pourquoi tu as tu cette information pendant si longtemps. C'est une part de toi que je ne peux pas rejeter. Je risque de paraître hypocrite alors que tu as utilisé ta magie pour me sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Merlin se blottit dans ses bras et la tension dans la Salle du Conseil descendit brusquement. Chacun se mit à soupirer, parler et glousser. Enfin, le plus gros secret de Merlin avait été avoué.

\- Bien, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Occupons-nous de cette nouvelle menace en premier lieu.

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête, marquant ainsi leur accord.

Arthur l'ignorait à cet instant, mais il y avait eu à faire un choix, un choix qui aurait marqué Camelot à jamais. Suivre la politique de son père dans cette haine sans merci des personnes pratiquant la magie ou mener une nouvelle politique sans discrimination menant ainsi vers un avenir meilleur et vers la réunification d'Albion.

\- Merlin sais-tu ce qui nous attaque ? demanda-t-il à son fiancé, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Oui. C'est la Vague des Revenants.

 **A suivre**

 **Je suis à l'heure ! Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah ! 'Ne vous habituez pas trop quand même, hein ! Bref, comment dire, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, notamment pour introduire les prochaines actions de Morgane qui ne me semblait pas trop génial. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rapproche de la véritable ID de Merlin. Mmouais, je suis assez mitigée face à ce chapitre…. =_= Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, Salut ! Comment ça va ? ? Et de neuf ! Je suis vraiment heureuse quand je vois tous et toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ça me motive de dingue ! Plein de et des cookies sur vous ! On va passer sous silence mon affreux retard d'une semaine !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Applaudissez **Chocobi6** , de me soutenir même quand je suis à la bourre ! Merci pour ta patience ! Bisous ?

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 9 : Prélude de la bataille ~**

Arthur s'était éloigné avec Merlin. La menace qui s'approchait d'eux était tout simplement effrayante. Et il avait besoin de passer du temps avec son fiancé. Merlin se laissa tirer dans la suite princière sans une seule protestation. Ce qui était assez nouveau. Après ce qu'il avait appris aux personnes qu'il considérait comme étant de sa famille, il avait besoin de ce moment avec Arthur. Le jeune homme blond ouvrit la porte de sa chambre violemment, le visage renfrogné.

\- Pourquoi, c'est toujours comme ça ? grommela le Prince, quand pourrai-je passer du temps avec toi sans aucune menace ?

Merlin gloussa en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Arthur à sa suite. C'était un rire nerveux parce qu'évidemment, il avait raison. Lui aussi se posait cette question. La porte se referma derrière eux et Arthur se retrouva coincé contre elle avant que Merlin ne se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Arthur ignorait s'il était excité par cette nouvelle audace de Merlin ou s'il devait la craindre. Un gémissement échappa à Merlin et il prit la décision d'apprécier cette nouvelle confiance à sa juste valeur.

\- J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre. J'ai si peur, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi terrifié par une menace magique. Oh, Arthur, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou ! Est-ce normal ce feu qui me consume de l'intérieur ? J'ai peur mais je vous désire ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai besoin de vous Arthur, l'implora Merlin les yeux humides de désir.

Merlin saisit sa ceinture et d'un geste expert, commença à la défaire, Arthur stoppa son mouvement et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ?

\- Oui ! Je n'ai jamais désiré quelque chose avec autant de force, répondit le jeune sorcier à bout de souffle.

Le Prince hocha la tête, il était en proie aux mêmes sentiments que son fiancé. Il entreprit vivement de se dévêtir, le cœur battant avec frénésie tandis que Merlin ôtait sa ceinture et la jetait au sol sans ménagement. Il retira sa tunique ainsi que sa chemise avec empressement, en un clin d'œil, il se retrouvait nu devant un Merlin encore vêtu.

\- Comment ? demanda Arthur l'esprit rendu confus par le désir.

\- Je vous habile et vous déshabille depuis des années Arthur, répondit simplement le jeune homme brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce sourire fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du Prince. Merlin le regarda au travers de ses longs cils noirs avec une délicate coloration sur les joues. Arthur grogna et se jeta sur lui, l'aidant à se déshabiller tout en le guidant vers le lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Lorsque Merlin fut à son tour nu, Arthur prit un moment pour regarder le corps de son fiancé. En quatre ans, il ne l'avait jamais vu nu, jamais. Il l'observa et un sourire espiègle releva le coin de ses lèvres. La peau de Merlin était blanche, crémeuse, son corps était encore très mince suite à sa récente maladie. Il avait encore besoin de prendre du poids. Ses tétons étaient d'une jolie couleur rosée. Il était presque imberbe, seule une ligne de poil verticale allait de son nombril à son sexe.

\- Par mes aïeux, tu es la créature la plus sublime qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

La voix d'Arthur vibrait d'admiration, Merlin se redressa dans un élan de fierté même s'il était rouge de honte.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il d'une voix timide en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oui.

Le Prince ne manqua pas le soupir que laissa échapper Merlin et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, Arthur bondit sur lui et le porta jusqu'au lit. Dans une frénésie de lèvres et de langues, ils se déchaînèrent, se mordant, suçant les lèvres de l'autre, la respiration haletante. Déposant Merlin avec délicatesse sur les douces couvertures, et sans se détacher une seule seconde de lui, il s'immisça entre ses jambes fines. D'une de ses mains, Arthur caressa dans un geste lent la cuisse, la hanche et enfin la taille de Merlin, avant de se redresser afin de calmer sa respiration. Le désir faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur avide. Merlin s'étendit sur les draps, le rouge aux joues il se cambra, le souffle court face au regard ivre de convoitise. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en s'offrant au regard gourmand de son Prince. Il s'offrait dans une pose des plus lascive. Il replia les genoux contre les flancs du Prince afin que celui-ci puisse le contempler dans toute la perfection de son corps.

Arthur se lécha les lèvres et commença à explorer le corps de Merlin, caressant du bout des doigts la moindre parcelle de son âme-sœur. De ses lèvres et de sa langue il savoura la peau veloutée et tiède de Merlin.

\- As-tu déjà eu des relations avant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée par le désir.

Merlin croisa son regard et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il baissa les yeux en bafouillant :

\- Entre sauver vos fesses royales et le royaume, et le fait que mon premier amour soit morte. Je…je n'ai jamais…Et de toute façon, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille hors mariage !

\- Penses-tu que je sois un pervers ? lui demanda Arthur avec un sourire taquin.

\- Oui, vous êtes un pervers idiot, mais je vais vous épouser malgré tout, gémit-il.

Arthur laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lui sucer le bout de l'oreille. Merlin fit glisser une main hésitante et timide le long de l'abdomen de son fiancé avant d'enrouler ses doigts tremblants autour de son érection. Il passa son pouce sur l'extrémité rougie du sexe du Prince, puis geignit lorsque que celui-ci ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et affamé. Merlin n'avait jamais senti ce feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Tenir le sexe d'un autre homme en main ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. C'était chaud, c'était brûlant. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il était perdu et n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, il haleta, secouant la tête de gauche à droite et lorsque Arthur commença à sucer son mamelon droit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un courant électrique traversa sa colonne vertébrale, il trembla, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il jouit, son dos s'arquant, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge. Son monde vacilla, il avait la sensation de se disloquer en plusieurs milliers de morceaux et Arthur ne l'avait à peine touché.

\- Ne me touche pas plus, pleurnicha-t-il d'une voix faible et épuisée, mon cœur ne tiendra pas le coup…

Le Prince n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique qu'un Merlin perdu dans les affres de la passion. Ce murmure enroué fut plus que ce qu'il lui était humainement possible de supporter. Un grondement sourd monta dans sa gorge (il se faisait l'effet d'une bête sauvage), il roula sur le côté, saisissant les huiles essentielles qui traînaient sur la table de chevet. Il les regarda rapidement et prit celle qui était la plus neutre et jeta les autres sans considération sur le sol. Il saisit un cousin richement orné et le glissa sous les hanches de son fiancé, les surélevant de cette façon. L'impatience le consumait, mais il savait que donner du plaisir au jeune sorcier était et serait toujours sa priorité il ne le blesserait jamais. Du moins, pas intentionnellement. Alors il se força à se calmer. Il prit une profonde inspiration. L'air était saturé par l'odeur de la jouissance de Merlin ce qui fit bouillonner son sang. Arthur s'agenouilla entre les jambes du Sorcier et enduisit ses doigts de fluide. Il en pressa un contre l'orifice de Merlin, sa brusque inspiration faisant écho à celle de Merlin. Avec une patience et une délicatesse (qu'il était loin de ressentir), Arthur inséra en lui un second doigt, étirant et assouplissant l'antre chaud de Merlin. Le jeune sorcier gémit, geignit, l'implora de lui donner plus, les yeux fous de désir. Arthur lui obéit avec joie, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser dévastateur tandis qu'il retira ses doigts, s'emparant de son sexe qu'il induisit d'huile. Sans cesser d'embrasser Merlin, il plaça l'extrémité contre l'anneau de chair vierge de tout contact de Merlin d'une main tremblante. _Oh par mes Aïeux !_ Il était si nerveux, on aurait dit que c'était sa première fois à lui aussi. Il se pencha sur Merlin, glissa ses bras sous les jambes du jeune homme brun et tout doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, il pressa le bout de son sexe contre son orifice étroit.

\- Oh ! Aaa…Arthur… ! balbutia Merlin en se crispant, il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et confus par ce qui se passait.

\- Détends-toi. Respire, mon amour.

Merlin secoua la tête, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Sa main saisit la main d'Arthur et l'enlaça avec force sur les draps.

\- Souhaites-tu que je sorte ? murmura doucement le Prince contre son oreille dans un souffle rauque.

Le jeune sorcier blottit son visage dans l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule de son prince et finit par secouer la tête. De sa main libre, il agrippa fermement une fesse ferme d'Arthur. Il émit un hoquet lorsque le gland s'immisça en lui. Un gémissement sourd et douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres rosées et gonflées par les baisers tandis qu'Arthur continuait sa conquête lentement. Etirant peu à peu Merlin, l'ouvrant à lui, Arthur sentit la sueur ruisseler sur son front. Il avait tant envie de se mouvoir qu'il lui fallait tout son sang-froid pour rester immobile. Le corps de Merlin finit par cesser de lutter contre lui, ses muscles internes se détendirent, permettant ainsi au Prince de s'empaler jusqu'à la garde, jusqu'à ce que son entre-jambe vienne se coller aux délicieuses fesses de son fiancé.

\- Ah ! Par le dernier Dragon ! haleta Merlin, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer ses petites expirations. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de la fesse de son amant.

Celui-ci commença à onduler des hanches, et Merlin crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Une décharge électrique le traversa, un cri franchit ses lèvres. Il allait devenir fou ! Tant de plaisir ! Il allait mourir ! Arthur entama un lent va-et-vient pour commencer, avant d'accélérer le rythme pour s'adapter aux gémissements de Merlin qui allaient crescendo. L'exquise brûlure que provoquaient ses coups de reins et les sons que laissait échapper Merlin qui se tordait dans ses bras, suffirent à transformer les flammes qui embrasaient le corps d'Arthur en un véritable brasier.

\- Tu es magnifique, soupira celui-ci en dévisageant le visage rougissant de Merlin.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un râle de plaisir en ondulant des hanches, incitant ainsi Arthur à bouger plus vite. Ils gémirent sous la puissance du plaisir qui les ravageait. Surtout lorsqu'en changeant d'angle, Arthur toucha quelque chose de purement magique à l'intérieur de lui. Un tourbillon les entoura tandis que Merlin criait son plaisir. Arthur s'empalait si loin à l'intérieur de lui. Si profondément en lui. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne semblait vouloir traverser son esprit. Sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi légère, aussi fluide, et aussi pétillante. Elle les entoura, les engloba et exacerba leur plaisir mutuel. Le son de leur peau qui claquait ne faisait que les pousser un peu plus sur le chemin de la jouissance. Ils échangèrent un baiser désordonné, dur. Les coups de reins d'Arthur devinrent erratiques et soudain, il s'immobilisa contre le bassin de Merlin. Le plaisir les ravageant, Merlin s'arqua violemment, la tête en arrière, sa gorge blanche à découvert, sa bouche entrouverte et bloquée dans un cri silencieux, ses yeux se révulsant. Il était l'image même de la débauche. Et la sensation de son sperme chaud qui se répondait sur leur ventre et leur poitrine, fit perdre pied à Arthur. De sa semence, il emplit l'orifice de Merlin en poussant un cri sourd. Il le garda tout contre lui, refusant d'être séparé de sa moitié, s'emparant des lèvres de Merlin et de sa langue, il dégusta chaque parcelle de sa bouche tandis que sa jouissance le faisait encore frissonner. Ils s'accrochèrent avec force l'un à l'autre, ne se rendant pas compte du dégât provoqué par la magie incontrôlée de Merlin dans la chambre, ni des petites lueurs qui dansaient joyeusement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Lorsque la puissance de leur orgasme reflua et que les frissons qui parcouraient leurs corps se furent calmés, Arthur se laissa tomber sur le dos, attirant Merlin contre lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle doucement, Merlin écoutant avec plaisir le cœur d'Arthur ralentir sa course effrénée afin de retrouver un rythme normal. Il traça de petits cercles du bout des doigts sur la poitrine de son prince. Un doux sentiment de plénitude les enveloppait et aucun des deux ne souhaitait briser ce moment de paix. Le temps s'écoula paisiblement et la réalité reprit doucement ses droits :

\- Si nous restons comme cela, nous finirons par être collés, finit par murmurer Merlin en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait aucune intention de quitter les bras de son amour. Il sentit Arthur s'agiter à ses côtés, puis un drap fut passé sur son torse et sur son ventre. Le jeune homme blond se fit la même toilette basique avec sa chemise, avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Ils poussèrent un soupir de contentement lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici, chuchota Arthur dans un souffle.

\- Hmm…

\- On ne pourra pas être ensemble une fois un pied hors de cette chambre.

\- Il faut sauver Camelot. Et vous.

Merlin frissonna et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de désir. Il se rappelait encore cette sensation immonde qui l'avait saisi, cette peur irrationnelle que _quelque chose_ était là pour lui voler Arthur. Il le serra contre lui, enfonçant son visage contre son torse.

\- N'aie pas peur, on y arrivera.

Merlin releva la tête, pour croiser les yeux azurs d'Arthur qui l'observaient avec tout l'amour du monde.

\- Comme toujours, lui assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune sorcier finit par hocher la tête en lui accordant un faible sourire. Et il embrassa Arthur à son tour.

\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et tu dois me tutoyer maintenant, rit Arthur en posant son front contre celui de Merlin.

\- Je t'aime, répéta le jeune homme brun avec un tendre sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua l'Héritier de Camelot avec un sourire taquin.

Ils étaient bien là. Tous les deux, coupés du monde. Si seulement, ils pouvaient arrêter le temps. Leur baiser s'approfondit et l'excitation commença à revenir lorsque soudain :

\- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Vous avez demandé une heure ! Alors maintenant, SORTEZ DE LA ! hurla la voix de Gwaine depuis le couloir.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent violemment, en se redressant, l'air coupable. Ils rougirent de concert lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- MERLIN, SI TU NE SORS PAS DE SUITE…J'APPELLE TA MERE !

Ils se jetèrent sur leurs vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 _Une heure plutôt, dans la salle du Conseil_

Les mots de Merlin résonnaient encore parmi les personnes présentes. Quelques instants plus tard, Lancelot revint avec Elyan, Sir Léon, et Perceval. Tous s'installèrent en silence autour de la table ronde du conseil. Arthur leur fit face, Merlin légèrement en retrait. Il l'attira à ses côtés. C'était sa place désormais.

\- Tu n'as plus à te cacher, lui chuchota-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Puis il se redressa et reprit d'une voix plus forte et déterminée :

\- J'ai rassemblé autour de cette table, les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Vous êtes mes plus fidèles guerriers, (il lança un regard amusé à Gwen, Hunith et Gaius) et Camelot a besoin de vous. Merlin était en train de nous expliquer la nature de cette nouvelle menace. Ah, et c'est un Sorcier, déclara-t-il aux nouveaux arrivants en désignant l'homme à ses côtés.

Une fois la surprise passée, ils reprirent contenance. Merlin se racla la gorge avant de parler :

\- Ce qui est en train de nous entourer s'appelle : La Vague des Revenants.

\- Le nom est sinistre, grogna Perceval en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.

Merlin déglutit parce que cette sensation immonde ne cessait de lui donner des frissons d'horreur. Il se rapprocha d'Arthur et se colla à lui.

\- Hm ? Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et douce

\- Cette vague veut te tuer, répondit le jeune sorcier d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu ne laisseras pas cela arriver. N'aie aucune crainte, je ne veux pas te perdre, ni que _tu_ me perdes.

\- Désolé de casser votre moment d'intimité mais, si tu pouvais nous expliquer à quoi nous faisons face, vous pourriez ensuite vous retirer dans vos appartements pour faire ce que vous voulez ! lança Gwaine avec un sourire lascif.

Arthur se détacha à contrecœur de Merlin, le rouge aux joues tout en fusillant son chevalier du regard. Merlin se racla la gorge avant de reprendre son explication, évitant soigneusement de regarder sa mère et Gaius.

\- Connaissez-vous la légende de la Reine de Sète ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Plusieurs têtes se secouèrent, il acquiesça et continua :

\- C'était il y a fort longtemps, lorsque la magie était au cœur même de la gouvernance des royaumes. Le royaume de Sète était l'un des royaumes les plus prospères qui pouvaient exister pour une unique raison : les membres de la famille royale étaient bénis par l'Ancienne Religion. De ce fait, seulement ceux et celles qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques étaient en mesure de gouverner. Le Royaume fut béni par deux naissances magiques. Des jumeaux possédant des pouvoirs extraordinaires. La Prêtresse qui avait annoncé la naissance demanda au Roi de faire en sorte que les deux enfants gouvernent le royaume. Ensemble. Mais en grandissant, le frère et la sœur devinrent radicalement différents. En effet, l'aîné de la paire était jaloux des pouvoirs de sa sœur et voulait le trône pour lui seul. Il attenta plusieurs reprises à la vie de sa sœur. Lorsque le Roi, leur père, découvrit les sombres desseins de son fils, il décida d'accorder les pleins droits de succession à sa fille seule. A la mort du Roi, la jeune Reine fut proclamée. Elle essaya de reprendre contact avec son frère et de lui offrir sa place légitime comme la Prêtresse l'avait prévu. Ils étaient deux, et ils devaient être deux sur le Trône autrement le royaume courrait à sa perte. Elle tenta de faire entendre raison à son frère en vain. Son frère était fou de rage de voir que le peuple la préférait, que même ses sympathisants lui tournaient le dos au fur et à mesure. Il décida de détruire le Royaume de Sète, s'il ne pouvait régner seul, alors personne ne le ferait. Dans sa rage, il pactisa avec la Gardienne de la Porte des Morts et lui vendit les âmes du peuple du royaume de Sète en échange de son pouvoir afin d'abattre sa sœur cadette. Lorsque la sœur eut vent de ce sordide dessein, elle fit évacuer la population dans les royaumes voisins et elle combattit son frère. Et gagna. Lorsque la Gardienne de la Porte des Morts se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas les âmes promises, elle déchaîna sur le Royaume entier les ténèbres de l'Autre-Monde. C'est ainsi que la Vague des Revenants a ravagé toute vie du Royaume de Sète le transformant en un immense désert où la vie y est devenue impossible. La reine de Sète enferma ces ténèbres dans un coffre, au prix de sa vie, et elle l'enfouit aussi loin que possible des autres royaumes afin que personne ne puisse jamais l'utiliser.

Il y eut un silence lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter cette histoire. Il saisit la coupe d'eau que lui donna Arthur et but en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

\- Comment peut-on lutter contre quelque chose qui provient de l'Autre-Monde ? demanda Elyan en se massant le cou. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- J'allais y venir. Dès l'instant où j'ai senti la magie venir, j'ai dressé une barrière magique autour de Camelot. Mais cette magie noire est toxique, elle se nourrit de tout ce qui est vivant. En ce moment elle est en train de grignoter l'énergie de ma barrière. De plus, elle a une mission spécifique : les âmes veulent Arthur. Elles ne cessent de le réclamer.

Merlin parlait sur un ton mortellement sérieux. Il croisa les bras et observa les personnes autour de la table ronde avant de continua sur un ton plus doux :

\- Il existe un seul moyen de combattre les morts-vivants. Il y a quelques années, avec l'aide de Kilgharrah- le dragon qui a été retenu prisonnier par Uther- j'ai forgé une épée du nom d'Excalibur. Vous rappelez-vous Gaius du Chevalier Noir que Nimué avait ramené à la vie pour se venger d'Uther ?

Le vieil homme s'en rappelait très bien, c'était à cause de cela que Camelot avait connu sa première attaque de Dragon depuis plus de vingt ans.

\- Tu as sauvé mon Père ? l'interrompit Arthur d'une voix étonnée et surprise.

\- Plus de fois que je ne saurais compter. Maintenant, laissez-moi finir. Ma barrière ne tiendra pas longtemps, le réprimanda gentiment le jeune homme brun.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur l'assemblée présente :

\- Malheureusement, j'ai dû m'en débarrasser car elle a été souillée par les mains d'Uther. La condition première afin d'utiliser cette épée, c'est de posséder un cœur pur et une âme généreuse. Lorsqu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, elle peut faire beaucoup de ravage. Je l'ai mise en sécurité dans la forêt des Rois. Nous devrions aller la récupérer dans un premier temps. C'est seulement comme cela que nous pouvons gagner.

\- Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Merlin, commença Perceval de sa voix étonnement douce pour son immense carrure.

\- Hum ?

\- Qui es-tu pour contrôler un dragon et dresser une aussi grande barrière ? Qui es-tu ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas comment se présenter. Comment le dire ?

\- Je suis Merlin, dit-il simplement. Parce que pour lui, il n'était que lui. C'était tout.

Une voix grondante ricana et la salle trembla face à l'onde de la magie qui les secoua.

\- Vous avez devant vous l'enfant de la Magie pure, le Roi de toutes les créatures magiques. Le réunificateur d'Albion. Le Sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Et le dernier Seigneur des Dragons.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les doubles fenêtres d'où venait la voix. Ils furent tous surpris de voir un œil immense qui observait la scène avec amusement.

\- Kilgharrah ! s'écria Merlin d'un ton ravi.

Il se précipita vers les fenêtres qu'il ouvrit rapidement.

\- Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- La Vague des Revenants. Cela fait des siècles que je ne l'ai plus sentie, répondit seulement l'immense créature. J'ai aussi senti une magie intéressante.

\- Je..je…ne…Je ne l'ai vraiment pas tué…déglutit Arthur d'une voix blanche.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'obéit qu'au Seigneur des Dragons. Donc à moi. Je le suis devenu à la mort de mon père.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chose à me raconter.

Merlin hocha la tête et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, remarquant au passage que la plupart des personnes de la table ronde regardait la gueule du nouvel arrivant avec une certaine crainte.

\- Revenons à nos affaires. La première étape de tout cela, c'est de mettre la main sur cette épée, déclara Arthur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sir Léon, la population est-elle en sécurité ?

\- Nous avons fait le maximum votre Altesse.

Arthur inclina la tête rapidement :

\- Bien évidemment. Merlin combien de temps ta barrière pourra-t-elle tenir ?

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie l'envahir, il frissonna d'horreur en sentant le contact visqueux de la Vague contre sa magie. Il gémit douloureusement :

\- Jusqu'au matin, mais je ne pourrai tenir plus longtemps.

\- Très bien, dans une heure, retrouvons-nous devant les portes du château. Nous partons à la recherche de l'Epée. Sir Léon, je vous laisse la gouvernance du château durant notre absence. Lancelot, Gauvain vous nous accompagnerez, Elyan et Percival je compte sur vous pour seconder Sir Léon. Gaius, Hunith et Guenièvre mettez-en place des centres de soin pour la population.

\- Pourquoi dans une heure ? voulut savoir Gwaine avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- J'ai besoin d'intimité avec mon _fiancé_! siffla Arthur en tirant Merlin hors de la Salle du Conseil.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 _Retour au présent_

Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot et Gauvain étaient prêts à partir. Ils étaient accompagnés par cinq chevaliers supplémentaires. Arthur voulait que le reste vienne en aide à la population. Le grand Dragon avait promis à Merlin de garder la cité, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné ce dernier qui n'avait pas manqué le regard amusé de la créature magique. Il y avait _quelque chose_ qui l'amusait grandement et Merlin ne savait pas ce que cela était. Eh bien, il finirait bien par le découvrir à un moment ou à un autre.

\- En avant ! s'exclama Arthur en donnant un petit coup dans les flancs de sa jument blanche qui s'élança au triple galop.

Tout le monde suivit. Heureusement pour eux, leur quête ne serait pas trop difficile. Ils étaient accompagnés par celui qui avait caché l'épée. Arthur espérait qu'ils parviendraient à la Forêt des Rois sans trop d'épreuves. Il avait hâte que toute cette histoire se termine. Il avait envie de retourner au lit avec Merlin. Son goût s'attardait encore sur sa langue, la douceur de sa peau embrumait encore ses sens. Il souhaitait une journée de paix afin de prendre le temps de vénérer le corps parfait de son futur époux. Était-ce vraiment trop demander aux esprits ?!

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **Et voilàààà ! Pour me faire pardonner, une scène d'amour ! 3 Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatiences ! Je m'en vais trouver un moyen de frustrer Arthur & Merlin un peu plus ! xD**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, Salut ! Quoi de neuf ? ?Non ! 10! C'est le Chapitre 10 ! Wahou, j'ai tenu jusqu'ici ! Merci de suivre cette histoire. Amusez-vous bien à la lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !)

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Enfin je travaille avec ma bêta-lectrice **Chocobi6** , merci pour ton travail ! Bisous !

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

~ Chapitre 10 : Excalibur ~

Merlin n'était pas à l'aise et il ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi il ne l'était pas. « Son derrière qui frottait sur la selle en cuir provoquait une sensation des plus désagréables. Il se tortilla pour trouver une position plus confortable et son étalon fit un écart. Arthur se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard inquiet. Merlin lui adressa un sourire rassurant et reprit les rênes de son cheval. Gauvain ricana et remonta à sa hauteur en lui lançant sur un ton graveleux :

\- Alors, on n'est pas à l'aise ?

Il haussa les sourcils avec un grand sourire entendu. Merlin vira rouge en un temps record. Il garda résolument le silence et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'admiration du dos royal d'Arthur. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer aussi fort ? Il avait aimé Freya, il avait aimé sa douceur, il avait aimé son âme pure malgré sa malédiction, il avait aimé ses grands yeux chocolat. Il avait aimé sa force et sa fragilité. Elle était si belle. Il aurait peut-être passé sa vie avec elle si les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Vraiment ? Il en doutait car il aimait déjà Arthur à ce moment-là. Il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Aimer Freya avait été facile, doux, suave. Aimer Arthur ? C'était comme être au milieu d'une tempête d'une force renversante. Merlin pouvait se transformer en une chose rampante lorsque celui-ci lui adressait un simple sourire en coin. D'un mot de sa part, il pouvait se retrouver au paradis ou en enfer. Ce n'était pas un sentiment anodin. Rien qui concernait Arthur n'était anodin. Il l'aimait avec tant de force que cela lui en coupait le souffle. Il devait sauver cet homme ! Il devait sauver son homme ! Il s'en fit la promesse tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur une voie de plus en plus boisée et tortueuse. La forêt était étrangement silencieuse.

\- C'est bizarre, chuchota Lancelot en ramenant son cheval au pas.

Ils ralentirent tous et regardèrent autour d'eux avec méfiance. Arthur se rapprocha de son fiancé. Il venait à peine de le retrouver, il n'allait pas le perdre maintenant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

\- Nous sommes en plein dans la forêt ! Elle est envahie par les Revenants. Et je les garde à distance de nous.

\- Et combien de temps peux-tu les tenir à distance ? s'enquit Gwaine qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

\- En protégeant en même temps Camelot ?

\- Oui !

\- Pas longtemps. Si j'ai un conseil, je dirais que nous devrions partir d'ici et vite !

\- Quelle direction ? s'enquit alors Arthur tentant de calmer sa jument qui commençait à piaffer nerveusement.

Merlin n'eût pas le temps de répondre que des ombres commencèrent à affluer vers eux. Tournoyant, chuchotant, tentant de s'approcher. Leur malveillance suintait de leurs pores. C'était étouffant. Malsain. Il ne fallait pas être un sorcier pour augurer que si ces choses les touchaient, ils allaient mourir. Merlin partit au triple galop direction nord-ouest. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à l'épée par cœur. L'esprit de Freya protégeait le lieu. Les ombres difformes commençaient à hurler et à les suivre à une vitesse hallucinante, hurlant, sifflant avec colère. Les chevaux n'eurent besoin d'aucun encouragement de leur part pour galoper et aller au-delà de leur limite. Tous suivirent Merlin qui dégageait le passage, à l'aide de sa magie, ils passèrent par-dessus des animaux morts, desséchés. Plus ils avançaient, plus la forêt plongeait dans les ténèbres. Avancer devenait difficile car la forêt tentait de les retenir. Un des soldats qui les accompagnait poussa un cri terrifiant. Merlin se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir l'homme et son cheval disparaître dans un tourbillon de ténèbres. Ils se transformèrent en poussière. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Plus vite ! Ne vous retournez surtout pas ! hurla-t-il en intimant à son étalon d'aller plus vite.

Merlin fit apparaître une boule de lumière au-dessus de sa tête afin de les guider. Logiquement, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la clairière. Son cheval bondit par-dessus un amas d'arbres morts. Les ombres étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, leur sifflement malfaisant et leur présence rendaient les chevaux fous et affolaient le cœur des hommes. Ils commençaient à avoir la certitude de ne pas s'en sortir vivant, lorsque brutalement les ombres cessèrent tout mouvement. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la clairière de l'épée. L'endroit était étrangement éclairé, chaleureux et aucunes ombres ne pouvaient y pénétrer. Les chevaux continuaient à piétiner sur place, mal à l'aise. Les souffles courts, les chevaliers et le sorcier de Camelot tentèrent de calmer leurs montures. Ils tremblaient encore sous le coup de la tension et de la peur qui continuait de les habiter.

\- Sommes-nous en sécurité ? demanda Arthur à bout de souffle.

Il suivit Merlin lorsque celui-ci mit un pied à terre, il caressa distraitement le museau de sa jument qui respirait avec force.

\- On est sécurité tant que l'épée reste dans le rocher, répondit le jeune sorcier en désignant celle-ci du menton.

\- Mais on est là pour prendre l'épée, grogna Gauvain en suivant ses amis.

\- Tu comprends le problème, soupira Lancelot.

Merlin fit face à Arthur qui lui s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne supporte pas que tu doives t'épuiser de la sorte, murmura-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux ébènes de son sorcier.

\- Je ne suis pas en cristal, mon prince.

\- Je sais.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sentiment de bonheur. Pendant ce temps, Gauvain tenta de retirer l'épée mais il n'y parvint pas et chuta avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas un cœur assez pur pour ça, mon ami ! lui lança Lancelot avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mon cœur appartient aux Dames !

\- Et à l'aubergiste !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Ils pouvaient toujours compter sur Gwaine pour alléger la situation. Arthur qui avait gardé sa main autour de la taille de son sorcier afficha un sourire crispé. Il refit face à Merlin et chuchota :

\- Et si je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut ?

\- Cela n'est pas possible, Arthur, tu es celui qu'il faut.

\- Mais je n'ai pas un cœur généreux ! Je suis égoïste, je t'ai fait tellement souffrir ! J'ai haï les personnes porteuses de la magie. Je les ai chassées pendant des années. Je ne suis ni pur, ni généreux !

\- Tu obéissais à ton Père, tu n'as jamais eu le choix de ce que tu devais ressentir. Mais tu as toujours cru que ce tu faisais était pour le bien du peuple de Camelot. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! Lorsque tu t'es rendu compte qu'il était sur la mauvaise voie tu as arrêté de lui obéir. Et c'est cela qui fait ta force. La force de te rendre compte de tes erreurs et de chercher à les réparer.

Merlin se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et posa son front contre celui d'Arthur. Ils soupirèrent de bien-être. Arthur s'éloigna, prit une profonde respiration et se tourna vers le groupe d'hommes qui les regardaient de loin.

\- On va attendre que les chevaux aient récupéré et j'extrairai l'épée. Donnez-leur de l'eau et à manger et reposez-vous également.

Tous acquiescèrent et Merlin lui lança un regard plein d'amusement en s'éloignant pour s'occuper la sa jument du Prince et de son étalon. Il était toujours son valet après tout. Lorsque les chevaux furent bichonnés comme il fallait, Merlin s'attela à cuisiner pour tout le monde. Arthur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se contenta d l'observer en silence.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? finit par demander le jeune homme brun.

\- Je te regarde.

\- J'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi ?

\- Avais-tu vraiment peur que je rejette qui tu es vraiment ?

Merlin arrêta de touiller le ragoût et releva les yeux, croisant le regard brillant du prince.

\- Oui. J'ai failli te le dire un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais la peur m'a arrêté à chaque fois. Je voulais tellement te le dire, je voulais tellement que tu le saches. Mais tu n'étais pas prêt.

Le jeune homme brun reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire en baissant les yeux.

\- J'étais si peu digne de confiance ? demanda Arthur d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu aurais obéi à ton père, répondit simplement Merlin.

Arthur garda le silence et observa ce jeune homme qu'il aimait tant.

\- Non, je ne lui aurais pas permis de te faire du mal. Même si je ne le savais pas à l'époque, je t'aimais déjà trop pour vivre dans un monde sans toi.

D'une main douce il releva le menton de son fiancé et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

\- Vraiment ? souffla le jeune homme brun d'une voix douce.

\- Oui.

Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent, leurs paupières commencèrent à tomber lourdement sous le désir soudain qui venait de les enflammer. Arthur pencha la tête, prêt à ravir les lèvres de Merlin dans un baiser doux. Le jeune Sorcier n'avait qu'une envie : goûter la saveur suave d'Arthur. Les souffles s'accélérèrent, se firent plus courts. Ils étaient si proches, si près du but. Les battements de leurs cœurs résonnaient sourdement dans leurs poitrines. Le souvenir de leur dernière étreinte encore fraîchement dans leurs esprits, envoyant des milliers de frissons dans leurs corps tendus d'anticipation et d'envie.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-là…, chuchota une voix curieusement proche d'eux.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et s'étalèrent sur le sol herbeux. Gwaine éclata de rire face aux regards perdus de ses amis. Arthur se redressa, gêné, et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il allait le payer à la prochaine séance d'entraînement. Et Merlin reprit sa tâche, le visage rougi. Ils avaient totalement oublié où ils se trouvaient et dans quelle situation. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre afin de ne plus représenter une tentation l'un pour l'autre.

Ils mangèrent et se reposèrent le temps que les chevaux récupèrent et lorsque Merlin se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de douleur, Arthur sut qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gwaine d'une voix inquiète en regardant son ami se tordre de douleur.

\- La barrière de Camelot ! répondit simplement Lancelot en levant les yeux vers Arthur.

Un regard pressant. Celui-ci déposa un baiser rapide sur le front en sueur de Merlin et se dirigea vers le rocher dans lequel l'épée était coincée. Il déglutit difficilement. Il devait avoir confiance. Pour Merlin. Il grimpa sur le rocher ses chevaliers s'approchèrent de lui, les visages levés vers lui. Confiant. Plein d'espoir. Il lança un regard à Merlin qui se trouvait dans les bras de Lancelot qui lui rendit son regard avec des yeux plein d'amour et de confiance. Il prit une petite inspiration, souffla et retourna son attention sur la poignée de l'épée. Il enroula lentement ses doigts autour de la poignée de l'arme légendaire. Il inspira et retira l'épée dans un geste lent. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit du rocher en même temps que l'épée se libérait de sa prison de roche. Arthur fut traversé par une chaleur intense, il lâcha un hoquet en sentant la puissance qui circulait dans son corps. C'était extraordinaire, comme si l'épée était vivante et souhaitait lui partager sa force. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment de puissance et d'absolution.

\- Excalibur a reconnu son maître. Seule une personne avec un cœur généreux et pur peut la manier. Excalibur reconnait la seule personne capable de réunifier le royaume d'Albion. Excalibur te viendra en aide, jeune Pendragon, elle te reconnait comme étant le seul Roi d'Albion. Gouverne avec un cœur pur et généreux.

Les chevaliers de Camelot s'agenouillèrent devant le Roi de Camelot, une main sur le cœur. D'une voix unie par la force de leur sentiment, renforcée par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils s'exclamèrent d'une seule et même voix :

\- VIVE LE ROI !

La force de leur conviction émut Arthur plus qu'il ne le pensait. Un sentiment d'humilité le traversa et il se promit de protéger le peuple de Camelot ainsi que ses soldats avec la force de ...Excalibur.

Merlin était aussi ému, il avait regardé cela avec des yeux émerveillés. Il était si heureux. Il avait également reconnu la voix féminine qui venait de chuchoter ces mots. Un sourire humide effleura ses lèvres.

\- Freya, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave lorsqu'une douce brise caressa ses cheveux et son visage.

\- Sois heureux, Merlin. Je continuerai à veiller sur _vous trois_.

Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'informations que déjà, la lumière qui jaillissait de l'épée faiblit, laissant Arthur perplexe et éblouit. Le hurlement des Revenants les ramena à la réalité effrayante de leur situation. Merlin poussa un cri de terreur en voyant un groupe d'ombres bondir sur son amour. Celui-ci d'un mouvement instinctif, les trancha avec la lame d'Excalibur, réduisant les Revenants en un tas de poussière. Le Prince fut surpris par la puissance de l'épée mais ne put s'en extasier car les Revenants s'étaient jetés sur ses chevaliers. Il courut, attaqua, pourfendit, trancha, réduisit en poussières tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un silence surnaturel les entoura ainsi qu'un tas de poussière à l'odeur nauséabonde.

\- Arthur ? appela une voix douce

Il se retourna et plongea dans un océan azur et sourit.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Nous devons nous hâter ! Je ne peux plus tenir.

Lancelot aida Merlin à se redresser et le tendit à Arthur qui le prit dans ses bras protecteurs en déposant un baiser doux sur sa tempe. En peu de temps, le jeune sorcier se retrouva entre les jambes d'Arthur sur sa jument blanche qui galopait à la vitesse du vent en direction de Camelot. Il se sentait tellement faible, comme si son corps était englué dans une mixture collante et qui lui drainait toute sa force toute sa puissance.

\- Arthur…murmura-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Ça va aller, mon amour !

Merlin se blottit contre son torse en tremblant. La sueur perlait sur son front et il fronçait les sourcils sous l'effort. Il tremblait sous la force des attaques dont il était victime. Elles lui puisaient son énergie.

\- Plus vite…on doit aller plus vite…marmonna-t-il difficilement.

\- Tiens bon ! je t'en supplie ! Tiens encore un peu !

Il talonna un peu plus sa jument, la poussant à bout afin d'atteindre la cité de Camelot dans les plus brefs délais. Ils devaient échapper aux ombres des Revenants qui les pourchassaient en poussant des hurlements effroyables.

\- Plus vite ! cria le Prince à ses compagnons de fortune.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps tremblant de l'amour de sa vie. Ils devaient retourner à Camelot, ils devaient sauver le Royaume à tout prix. Il avait une épée magique et son sorcier à ses côtés pour réaliser cela. Ils jaillissaient dans les champs qui entouraient Camelot lorsque le dôme magique s'écroula, laissant la ville sans défense face à l'attaque des ténèbres. Arthur ne sut ce qui était pire, Camelot sans défense ou Merlin inconscient ?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 **A SUIVRE !**

 **Vous avez remarqué que je ne publie plus qu'un chapitre par mois pour cette fic, eh bien c'est parce que je me dois de ralentir le rythme des sorties car je suis en plein période d'exams, entre les dossiers et les partiels à réviser, je n'ai plus le temps, mais la suite arrive pendant les vacances !** **?** **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours les reviews me font toujours plaisir à lire ! J'ai toujours hâte de voir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Mata ne o/ Kissu !**

 **ShiyaMiam**


	12. Chapter 11

Me voilà de retour ! Je sais, j'ai dit que j'allais écrire pendant les vacances, mais en fait, j'étais vraiment trop crevée et l'envie d'écrire n'y était pas. Mais l'inspiration est de retour et moi aussi, en forme plus au moins ? Bonne année à toutes et tous ! Merci pour votre soutient, ça fait plaisir ^^

 **Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !), mais l'histoire est à moa quand même !

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai totalement exploité ma **Chocobi6** , pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Merci ! Tu es super !

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 11 : L'attente ~**

La peur le glaçait. Il serrait entre ses bras le corps inconscient de l'amour de sa vie. Lorsque le dôme magique s'était écroulé, un grognement des plus menaçant s'était élevé. Faisant trembler la terre. Les chevaux se mirent à piaffer de plus en plus nerveusement, dansant d'une patte à l'autre. Les soldats de Camelot furent atteints par leur nervosité.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria l'un des soldats en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

\- C'est une impression ou cette chose est vivante et se condense ? fit remarquer d'une voix tremblante Lancelot en posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Hâtons-nous ! lança le Prince en talonnant sa jument tout en gardant Merlin dans ses bras.

Les ténèbres se regroupèrent, se condensèrent de plus en plus, devenant opaques, se mouvant avec une certaine lenteur écœurante. Arthur se pinça les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Bon sang, il était le Prince, le Brave, le Courageux. Il ne devait pas laisser ses soldats voir sa peur. Il posa les yeux sur Excalibur, cette épée que Merlin avait créée pour lui. Merlin. Celui-ci avait toujours lutté pour le garder en vie.

\- C'est à mon tour de te protéger, mon amour, chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux ailes de corbeau.

Ils galopèrent vers la sécurité toute relative des murs de Camelot. Ils furent accueillis par le Dernier Dragon qui souffla un air chargé de chaleur vers eux, les immenses portes s'ouvrirent, et se refermèrent derrière eux rapidement. Lancelot le rejoignit, levant les bras, attendant clairement qu'il lui passe le corps inerte de son meilleur ami. Arthur lui donna Merlin afin de descendre de sa jument.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Gaius en accourant vers eux.

\- Merlin s'est épuisé, sa barrière n'est plus.

\- On l'a senti, acquiesça le vieil homme. Je vais l'examiner.

Arthur hocha la tête et le laissa partir avec Merlin dans les bras de Lancelot. Il avait à faire. Il ne savait pas comment se défendre face à un ennemi de cette nature mais il se devait d'essayer.

\- Sir Mathieu, appela le Prince.

\- Oui, Sire ? répondit l'interpellé en s'inclinant devant l'Héritier du Trône

\- Libérez mon Père, nous avons besoin de tous les hommes vaillants pour faire face à ce qui nous attend.

\- Bien, Sir.

Le chevalier s'inclina avant de courir accomplir sa tâche. Arthur se tourna vers la garnison qui n'attendait plus que ses ordres. Son stratège le rejoignit ainsi que Sir Léon. Ils partirent dans une discussion animée pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire face à cette menace magique. La Vague se mouva avec un rugissement des plus terrifiant.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin devait ouvrir les yeux. Enfin ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Il le savait, il suffisait de soulever les paupières. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

« Ne bouge pas, Merlin » souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Il en trembla de peur. Il ne voulait pas entendre la voix qui avait failli le tuer ! Il ne voulait pas l'entendre !

« Calme-toi, je ne suis pas une _Valeria octilencis_! » s'agaça la voix que le jeune homme finit par reconnaître. « Kilgarah ». Il se détendit en entendant un rire grave et grondant résonner dans son esprit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me réveiller ? »

« Tu t'es épuisé malgré ta réserve magique assez importante. En ce moment, une partie de ton énergie est occupée à gérer les transformations de ton corps. »

« Quoi ? ! Quelles transformations ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » s'écria le jeune homme brun, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que racontait le Dernier Dragon.

« Je ne peux pas encore te répondre… » ricana la créature magique. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! »

Merlin entendit comme un bruissement près de lui. Il tenta de se retourner mais n'y parvint pas.

« Ne bouge pas t'ai-je dit ! Je vais t'insuffler de l'énergie. Tu te dois de lutter aux côtés du jeune Pendragon sinon, il mourra. »

« Arthur ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, se souvenant la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu ouvrir les yeux dans un premier temps.

« Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire réagir ta magie de cette façon » remarqua la voix rocailleuse de Kilgarah.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! Ils veulent me le prendre ! Je dois y aller ! » s'écria-t-il complètement paniqué et se débattant pour se soustraire aux ténèbres qui le retenaient prisonnier.

« Cesse donc de te débattre, bon sang ! Je suis en train de te soigner ! »

Merlin se calma immédiatement et prêta attention à ce qui se passait en lui. Une marée chaude était en train d'inonder son corps. Son corps s'embrasa et il sentit la marée nettoyer les traces de boues métaphoriques que les Revenants avait laissé dans son esprit et dans sa magie. Il se sentait purifié par le feu du dernier Dragon. Un cri de joie gonfla dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se sentait libéré de cette salissure à son âme. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et murmura :

« Merci, Kilgarah »

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour rejoindre Merlin dans l'hôpital de fortune qui avait été créé le temps de la bataille. Il avait reçu un message comme quoi ce dernier s'était réveillé. Il voulait le voir. Il pénétra dans la salle, saluant les sujets qui aidaient et les encourageant, les touchant, les rassurant avant de se diriger vers Merlin, qui se tourna, le vit, et sourit comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Merlin lui tendit les bras et il s'y précipita, le serrant contre son cœur avec bonheur.

\- Je vais bien, murmura le brun avec un sourire tendre dans la voix.

\- Au moins une chose qui va bien, soupira le blond en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est si mauvais que cela ? demanda le sorcier en s'éloignant des bras de son fiancé.

\- Ils sont en train de prendre forme. La Vague prend forme humaine. C'est effrayant.

Merlin prit son visage entre ses mains et croisa son regard bleu azur :

\- Nous vaincrons, lui assura le jeune sorcier.

\- J'ai peur pour le peuple, ces créatures ne meurent que sous la lame d'Excalibur et les chevaliers n'en possèdent pas ! Comment pourrions-nous vaincre une armée de morts-vivants avec une seule épée ? !

\- Nous vaincrons, répéta Merlin avec plus de force.

Il posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du Prince de Camelot et croisa son regard avec un sourire rassurant. Arthur finit par lui adresser un sourire tendre et posa son front contre celui du sorcier.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en sentant son courage légendaire revenir et gonfler dans sa poitrine. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans toi !

\- Je sais, je te suis indispensable comme l'air que tu respires, répliqua Merlin sur un ton amusé.

Arthur le fixa avec sérieux et répondit :

\- Oui.

Merlin sentit son cœur fondre sous ce regard ardent. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine et le rendit toute chose. Des rougeurs apparurent délicatement sur ses hautes pommettes. Merlin finit par le repousser afin de se relever, le visage fermé.

\- Nous avons besoin des archers, de Kilgarah et de nombreux pots à feu !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son feu peut purifier les Revenants. Lorsqu'il m'a soigné, cela a brûlé les salissures accrochées à mon âme.

\- Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre.

Merlin lui caressa le bras avec un sourire d'excuse :

\- Magie, mon amour. Je m'occupe de Kil'.

Arthur fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire bêtement sous l'appellation. C'était la première fois que Merlin l'appelait de la sorte. Il regarda son fiancé quitter l'hôpital de fortune en courant. Il revint sur terre rapidement et s'élança pour faire ce que son amour désirait.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

La nuit était tombée. C'était étrange, la nuit ne devait pas tomber avant des heures. Gauvain leva le nez vers le ciel sombre en sentant un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir la peau. Il avait déjà été dans des situations désespérées mais là, il sentait la peur l'animer. Allaient-ils survivre durant cette bataille ? Merlin y croyait dur comme fer. Il avait cette flamme de détermination qui brûlait dans le fond de ses yeux. Il y croyait parce que la Princesse regardait Merlin comme s'il avait inventé l'eau chaude. Quoi qu'étant le fils de la magie elle-même, Merlin n'était-il pas capable de créer toutes choses ? Oh ! Il devrait lui demander tout cela une fois que toute cette histoire serait réglée.

\- J'ai la sensation que cette nuit va être longue, murmura Perceval d'une voix douce et étonnamment sereine.

Gwaine se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard avec un certain scepticisme Percy ne parlait quasiment jamais. C'était un chevalier très calme et très discret malgré sa grande taille.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une sensation, mon ami.

\- Mais, je ne mourais pas ce soir. J'ai un homme à conquérir.

Gwaine se tourna complètement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, Percy avait le regarda perdu vers l'horizon avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu es amoureux ? C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru ! s'exclama le jeune chevalier les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Perceval eût un petit sourire satisfait et croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine.

\- Je le cache bien.

\- Tu ne parles pas, répliqua le jeune homme brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça marche bien.

Gauvain leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

\- Tu ne vas me dire de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton boudeur.

\- Non. Tu ne tiens pas ta langue, mon ami.

Et Gwaine sut que la conversation était close et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Ils regardèrent silencieusement la masse sombre qui entourait la cité de Camelot devenir de plus en plus compacte. La Vague croulait d'une vie immonde et surnaturelle.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Hunith regarda son fils évoluer au milieu de cet univers qui lui était complètement étranger. Et elle était heureuse de le voir évoluer dans son élément. Ici à Camelot, il pouvait être qui il _devait_ être ! Elle avait regretté sa décision de l'envoyer loin d'elle à plusieurs reprises, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que son destin était ailleurs. Après tout, elle fut la première à sentir sa magie. Elle s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. Cela faisait quelques lunes qu'elle l'attendait : Balinor était mort avant qu'elle ne puisse le lui annoncer, cependant ses voisins lui venait en aide, alors elle allait bien. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir en elle, de _savoir_ qu'il était en elle, et grandissant à l'abri de ses chaires. Elle lui chantait des berceuses en tricotant des jolis pulls pour lui. Elle avait si hâte qu'il soit _là._ Mais elle était aussi malheureuse que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne soit plus à ses côtés pour assister à ce miracle, à _leur_ miracle. Elle était dans sa petite maison, caressant son ventre à peine rebondit et pleurait doucement. Et alors le miracle se produisit : une chaleur douce inonda son corps entier et les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre se mirent à se transformer et à prendre la forme de vaches, de chiens, de chevaux, de poules. Elle avait retenu un cri de panique et avait posé la main sur son ventre avec effarement. Les images s'étaient éteintes comme si le bébé avait peur de sa réaction. Alors doucement, elle avait commencé à lui dire à quel point son bébé était merveilleux, que ce qu'il avait fait l'avait remplie de joie. Et durant toute sa grossesse, son petit ange l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Balinor et bien après. Hunith était une femme intelligente et elle avait su que son fils était venu au monde pour une raison particulière. Sa magie faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Alors elle lui avait appris à l'aimer malgré les personnes qui la haïssait, elle lui avait appris à aimer qui il était, parce que qu'il ne pouvait être autre chose que lui : Merlin. Son petit miracle. Sa joie.

\- Tu vaincras mon fils. Tu vaincras, murmura-t-elle avec conviction.

Guenièvre vint la rejoindre avec un panier rempli de linges propres. Elle lui fit un joli sourire plein de fossettes.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda la jeune femme noire.

\- Oui, mais le fait que mon fils et son crétin de fiancé oublient qu'il y a des femmes dans cette cité susceptible de tenir des arbalètes ? Ils commencent à m'exaspérer ! grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Gwen ricana en observant cette femme forte, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds peu importe qui elle avait en face d'elle, se diriger vers les deux jeunes hommes. Pendant un instant, elle eût de la peine pour les deux jeunes gens, parce que lorsque Hunith se dirigea vers eux, les personnes se trouvant dans l'abri de fortune s'écartèrent de son chemin tant sa détermination suintait de son corps. La jeune servante haussa les épaules : eh bien non, elle n'aurait pas de pitié pour eux. Les hommes étaient parfois trop stupides. Un grondement secoua la cité dans ses fondations -même. La Vague se préparait. Un frisson traversa Camelot toute entière.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur regarda Hunith avec effarement. Il devait avouer qu'elle marquait un point. Mais cela serait du jamais vu à Camelot ! Enfin, que les femmes se battent dans un petit village pour défendre leur propriété, pourquoi pas, mais dans la cité de Camelot ? Avec ses chevaliers qui remplissaient ce rôle depuis des siècles ?! Mais enfin, les hommes se battaient parce que les femmes étaient plus fragiles et ne savaient pas tenir une arme !

\- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sortes pas l'argumentaire qui se déroule dans ta stupide caboche, Prince Arthur ! grogna la mère de Merlin.

Ce dernier se retenait de rire, son fiancé ne savait clairement pas comment réagir à la familiarité de sa mère. Enfin, ce n'était pas si compliqué : pour elle, il était devenu son fils dès l'instant où il avait avoué aimer Merlin, de ce fait, elle le traitait exactement de la même façon.

\- Oui, madame, murmura celui-ci en baissant la tête.

\- De ce que j'ai compris tu n'as pas assez de soldats pour mettre en place votre plan. Mais regarde autour de toi ! Les femmes vont tous les jours au puits tirer de l'eau, elles portent des charges lourdes et sont donc fortes. Elles utilisent les couteaux aussi habilement que n'importe qui. Et parce que ce sont des femmes, on ne se méfie pas d'elles.

\- Mais…mais ! Jamais à Camelot… commença pitoyablement le jeune homme blond.

\- Alors tu seras le premier à le faire. Tu _es_ le dirigeant de Camelot, ce sont aussi des sujets, tu as besoin d'hommes et elles sont là. Elles peuvent se battre pour protéger leur foyer !

Le prince devait avouer que s'il mettait des femmes à certains postes, il y aurait assez d'hommes pour protéger la cité. Mais, elles n'avaient pas d'entraînement ! Comment pourrait-il les mettre en danger ? !

\- Je préfère mourir en me défendant qu'en attendant patiemment dans un lieu semi protégé que d'autres le fasse à ma place. Arthur, s'il n'y a pas assez d'hommes, nous allons tous et toutes mourir. Nous devons _tous_ et _toutes_ protéger notre cité.

Il se tourna vers Gwen qui lui sourit doucement et cela le frappa : elle avait traversé tellement de choses et pourtant elle était vivante. Elle avait lutté plusieurs fois pour sa vie sans aucun entraînement et elle y avait survécu alors qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de soldats super entraînés. Il prit une décision que beaucoup de ses conseillers considéraient comme étant insensée, Uther le premier : il allait faire confiance aux femmes de Camelot.

\- Je vais le faire. Réunissons toutes les femmes valides de cette cité.

Merlin qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de cette discussion regarda Arthur avec amour et admiration : il savait que celui-ci allait enfin écouter _._ Hunith sourit et avec Gwen, elles partirent convoquer l'armée secrète et silencieuse de Camelot.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon Prince, murmura Merlin en prenant la main d'Arthur.

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre mais il était juste heureux de tenir la main de son sorcier avant la bataille.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Les enfants, les personnes âgées, malades et les femmes enceintes se mirent en sécurité dans l'abri réservé à cet effet. Les conseils furent échangés, des ordres furent criés. Et finalement le silence. Chacun se positionna à son poste. Un homme, une femme. Archers et arbalétiers (néologisme, faites pas gaffe, passez votre chemin xD) se tinrent prêts. Droit.e.s, telles des sentinelles silencieuses. Un silence assourdissant enveloppa la cité entière tel un voile entourait le visage d'une future mariée. La ville retint son souffle. La Vague avait commencé à se fragmenter. Les poils se hérissèrent face à l'aura meurtrière et démoniaque qui les engloutit. Des formes cauchemardesques commencèrent à se détacher de la masse sombre qui entourait la cité de Camelot. Ces ombres prirent des formes humanoïdes trollesques, titanesques. Des créatures magiques transformées en monstres sorties tout droit du grimoire de magie de Merlin, s'avancèrent furtivement vers Camelot. Dans ces ténèbres créées par la vague des Revenants, la peur, la terreur et le courage se côtoyaient.

Dans cette ambiance presque surréelle, un crépitement se fit entendre dans la profondeur du silence glacé. Un rugissement déchira le ciel et les pots à feu s'allumèrent dans la noirceur. Les archers et les arbaletiers (je tiens à ce mot, ok ?! le vrai est tout moche !), plongèrent la pointe des flèches dans les flammes sacrées du Dernier Dragon et se mirent en position. Doucement, des petites flammes s'allumèrent sur les murailles qui entouraient Camelot. Des petites lueurs d'espoirs pour la population qui ne se battait pas et qui attendait l'issue de cette guerre. Les flèches enflammées pointèrent vers le ciel. Les monstres continuèrent à glisser vers la cité en sifflant de plus en plus fort.

Arthur et Merlin se tenaient côte à côte, l'un dans son armure, Excalibur à la main et l'autre les mains serrées autour de son grimoire. Le Prince de Camelot se tourna vers son sorcier et l'embrassa rapidement en chuchotant :

\- Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Merlin brillèrent d'amour et murmura son amour en retour. Alors le Prince se tourna vers la masse sombre et grouillante qui rampait vers eux, leva son épée vers le ciel et donna le signe d'attaque. Une pluie de flèches enflammées transperça le ciel et s'abattit sur les formes monstrueuses dans des sifflements aigus qui déchirèrent le silence assourdissant.

L'attente était terminée.

 **A SUIVRE**

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Je sais ce chapitre s'est vraiment fait attendre, je suis désolée pour ça. Déjà pendant les vacances, c'était très compliqué, genre fatigue post-partiel toussa, puis je manquais de motivation. Mais grâce à vous (non je ne pensais pas à arrêter, mais j'avais ce tête-à-tête avec cette c****sse de page blanche qui commençait à durer un trop longtemps), à vos reviews que je recevais par mail (je vais d'ailleurs vous répondre ^^), bon sang, ça m'a fait du bien, ça m'a poussé à me dire : ok, je peux le faire ! Y a des gens qui attendent et qui comptent sur moi. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant quand on commence une fic et que l'on a pas la suite, et je ne voulais pas vous faire subir ça. Et ensuite, je suis tombée malade (je le suis toujours), une bonne pharyngite qui me donne envie de m'arracher la gorge, mais tout va bien ! Je suis définitivement de retour et motivée ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 et continuez à me soutenir parce qu'en fait, j'ai besoin de vous, merci beaucoup !** **?** **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je sais bien qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre (quasiment) mais c'est pour préparer le terrain héhéhé~une p'tite review ?**

 **Kissu 3**

 **ShiyaMiam**


	13. Chapter 12

gens qui font des choses qu'il ne faut pas reproduire chez vous ! Je vais changer la date des sorties des chapitres ! On va dire que c'est entre le dimanche et le mercredi, ça vous va ? xD

 **Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !), enfin si l'histoire est à mwa quand même !

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci à **Chocobi6** qui malgré la grippe qui la terrasse a fait de son mieux pour accomplir son devoir et me corriger. Merci de ton courage et soigne toi bien !

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~Chapitre 12 : La Bataille Finale ~**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Merlin regarda la pluie de flèches s'abattre sur les créatures de l'ombre. Celles-ci se désagrégèrent, se transformant en poussière et il remercia Kilghara pour cela. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de ce qui allait se produire. Il avait tout misé sur son instinct. Arthur avait pris le commandement de la troupe au sol, celle qui était chargée de se débarrasser des créatures qui parvenaient à échapper aux flèches. Merlin avait peur pour son Prince aussi, faisait-il de son mieux pour fournir tout le monde en feu du Dragon. Il voyait de sa place, la troupe terrestre plonger leurs épées dans les pots à feu et en sortir des lames rougeoyantes, capables de tuer ce qui était mort.

La guerre faisait rage, des lances étaient jetées d'un bout à l'autre de la grande plaine qui s'étendait devant la ville de Camelot. La troupe terrestre s'était divisée en deux, une dirigée par Sir Léon qui contre-attaquait contre la Vague des Revenants à l'ouest et une dirigée par Arthur. Celle-ci maintenait sa position devant les portes closes de la ville. Poussés par le cri de fureur de leur Prince les chevaliers et les soldats de Camelots se battirent avec courage malgré la peur. Les soldats et les soldates temporaires de Camelot se tenaient, fiers, dressés sur les murailles de leur cité, poussant des cris furieux afin d'effrayer leur ennemi. La féroce Vague maléfique rugissait en se jetant avec force dans la bataille, prête à tout pour asservir ce peuple, à arracher le cœur de leur Roi.

\- N'en laissez passer aucun ! DETRUISEZ-LES TOUS ! Que ce jour soit marqué dans l'histoire du Royaume de Camelot ! Mes soldats, que nos descendants se souviennent de ce jour comme le jour où _tout le peuple_ s'est dressé contre ennemi et l'a vaincu ! Que Camelot THIOMPHE !

Le cri d'Arthur se répercuta au-delà des bruits de la bataille, il fût entendu dans la cité même grâce à la magie de Merlin. Le peuple avait entendu son Roi. Une clameur se répandit parmi les combattants, prenant de l'ampleur, transcendant cette bataille cruelle en quelque chose de beau. Un peuple uni face à l'adversité. Alors, les flèches tombèrent du ciel avec plus de vigueur, telle une tempête bienfaitrice, nettoyant toutes les impuretés apportées par les créatures de l'ombre dans un embrassement sacré. Les troupes terrestres continuèrent à trancher, découper, taillader, transpercer les ombres cauchemardesques. Des cris se firent entendre, des soldats chutèrent telles des statuts de sel. Merlin en avait le cœur meurtri. Cependant il garda en tête sa mission : garder le niveau de magie élevé dans les pots à feu. Bien que Kilghara ait craché ses flammes dans les pots, la magie disparaissait très rapidement dès l'instant où le feu entrait contact avec l'air. Il y avait une vingtaine de pots à préserver. De plus, il surveillait également Arthur et le protégeait dès qu'il était en danger.

Alors que la Vague se faisait moindre, moins hargneuse et vengeresse, et que les soldats commençaient à voir la masse de leur ennemi baisser deux silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent à l'orée de la forêt, observant la Guerre de loin et voyant la défaite de l'un des camps se profiler. Merlin se tourna brusquement vers la lumière vive qui venait d'éclairer les ténèbres surnaturelles de la plaine. Il reconnut Morgane et Morgause, toutes les deux avaient les mains levées au ciel. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine en comprenant ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui n'avait pas bronché, l'attention focalisée sur les créatures des ténèbres qu'ils combattaient. Merlin n'avait pas le choix il allait devoir gérer ça lui-même. Bien évidemment, cela ne le changeait pas de d'habitude mais il avait peur pour Arthur.

Sans plus hésiter, il prit les escaliers, descendant au pied des murailles. Une épée plongée dans les flammes de Kil à la main pour se défendre contre les ombres il traversa le champ de bataille en se taillant sa route. Etrangement fatigué, il arriva à quelques pas des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Dame Morgane ! hurla-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus la raisonner.

\- Merlin !

Ce fut plus un sifflement de haine que des paroles compréhensibles de la part de la jeune femme brune.

\- J'en ai assez de te voir, sale vermine ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer, toi et toute cette bande de déchets !

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas t'opposer à nous ? Pauvre petit humain ! Et avec quels pouvoirs ?! s'exclama Morgane d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus.

Elle avait perdu le contrôle sur ses émotions et cela se voyait dans l'éclat de ses yeux, dans le tremblement fébrile de ses mains qui appelaient des pouvoirs anciens. D'un geste de la main, Merlin projeta Morgause loin de sa sœur, les séparant, espérant ainsi briser ce qu'elles étaient en train de tisser. Morgane le regardait avec des yeux immenses.

\- Tu …es…

\- Un sorcier, comme vous.

\- Non…non…

\- Comment croyez-vous que j'aie survécu à toutes vos attaques ? Comment était-ce possible que je sois au même endroit que Emrys ? Comment ?

\- Tu ?!

\- Oui ma Dame et j'ai tenté si fort de vous aider ! Mais c'est fini, je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Arthur.

\- Alors je vais tous vous détruire. TOUS !

Et ce fut le déchaînement de ses pouvoirs qui fit gronder la terre, fissurant le sol, provocant un bouleversement dans l'air. Son pouvoir attaqua Merlin sans pitié et avec une acuité aiguisée par la haine, la colère et le désespoir que la jeune sorcière ressentait. Plus ses sentiments négatifs étaient puissants, plus ses sorts détruisaient la barrière magique de Merlin. Le jeune homme brun se retrouva projeté en arrière et chuta durement sur le sol dans un bruit assez dégoûtant. Une douleur sans nom remonta le long de son bras gauche.

\- Merliiiiin ! entendit-il quelqu'un crier au loin.

De sa place au sol, il put voir la boule de feu que les deux sorcières étaient en train de créer. Une boule de feu capable de raser toute une ville de la surface de la terre. Merlin déglutit et se redressa il ne pouvait pas permettre cela. Jamais. Alors il commença à réciter. Malgré la fatigue, malgré la douleur qui battait dans ses oreilles, malgré les sorts qui le repoussaient violemment. Il récita un contre sort avec ferveur. Il devait les arrêter, sinon elles tueraient l'amour de sa vie. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche de façon implacable et il y injecta autant de puissance qu'il le pouvait.

Soudain.

Une déflagration violente se fit entendre, envoyant valdinguer les soldats comme de simples marionnettes.

Le silence se fit.

Les ténèbres.

Merlin se laissa tomber au sol épuisé.

Trop épuisé pour regarder autour de lui. Avait-il réussi ? Non ? Où était Arthur ? Il avait besoin d'Arthur ! Où était Arthur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ? Pourquoi ? !

\- Ar…thur ? appela-t-il faiblement.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Lumière aveuglante sous ses paupières closes.

\- Arthur ! finit-il par crier en désespoir de cause.

Il fut englouti par une étreinte chaude et douce. Des lèvres rêches déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est fini. Tout est fini !

Merlin se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Arthur, il était bien trop fatigué pour comprendre tout ce qui c'était exactement passé. Le Prince regarda Merlin s'endormir entre ses bras et ferma les yeux un instant en appuyant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Il observa les cadavres de ses soldats qui jonchaient le sol entouré de cendres. Il vit le corps de Morgane et de Morgause un peu plus loin. Il déglutit difficilement. Camelot était sauvée. Alors, les rayons timides de soleil décidèrent de montrer le bout de leur nez.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin aimerait sincèrement arrêter de perdre connaissance et de se réveiller à tout va telle une fragile demoiselle. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut la chambre d'Arthur et poussa un soupir en sentant une chaleur inhabituelle dans son ventre. Il se sentait épuisé, fourbu. Oh et ce lit était tellement, tellement, tellement douillet ! Il gémit en se blottissant dans les douces couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa à regret. Puis il vit Arthur et tendit les bras avec impatience.

\- Merlin !

Il sourit, heureux de se retrouver dans les bras d'Arthur à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête en plongeant son visage dans le cou du Prince. Il soupira de bonheur en resserrant son étreinte. Les grandes mains du blond lui caressèrent les flancs et le dos avec douceur.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, laisse-moi appeler Gorges pour qu'il t'amène quelque chose à manger, finit par dire Arthur avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Hm, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours ! répliqua le jeune sorcier.

Arthur eut un petit rire avant de répondre en déposant un baiser sur son front :

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression tu as dormi pendant quatre jours.

Merlin poussa un cri surpris. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Etait-il de nouveau malade ?

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de… ?

\- Non, Kilghara m'a dit simplement que tu étais épuisé. Plus de magie ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela dit, il m'a annoncé qu'il devait nous parler lorsqu'il reviendra.

\- Il est parti ?

Arthur ouvrit la porte de la chambre et coup de chance, Georges campait devant. Il lui donna ses ordres avant de retourner s'installer auprès de Merlin, passant un bras autour de lui.

\- Hm, il m'a dit qu'il devait voir une certaine Aithusa ? Il l'aurait laissé seule depuis trop longtemps.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Qui est Aithusa ?

\- Une petite dragonne que j'ai sauvée il y a un an de ça.

\- Tu te rappelles ? Tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

Merlin se blottit contre son torse, une main posée sur le cœur d'Arthur. Il fredonna doucement avant de demander :

\- Comment tout ça s'est terminé ?

Arthur garda le silence pendant un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas compris les explications du Dragon mais ta magie a vaincu celle de Morgane et Morgause et lorsqu'elles ont perdu, la Vague des Revenants s'est retournée contre elles. Tu sais comme elles n'avaient plus de contrôle sur eux.

\- Donc elles sont mortes.

\- Oui.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là.

Arthur soupira en serrant Merlin dans ses bras.

\- Je sais.

Georges toqua à la porte avant de rentrer sur ordre du Prince avec un plateau garni de victuailles dans les bras. Il le déposa sur le lit, s'inclina avant de sortir aussi discrètement qu'à son habitude.

\- Mange, il faut que tu retrouves toutes tes forces. Ta mère trépigne d'impatience de te voir.

\- Par mes aïeux, grogna Merlin en prenant un bout de fromage.

Arthur rit le comprenant tout à fait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir une mère. En quatre jours, il s'était rendu compte à quel point cela pouvait être merveilleux et pénible en même temps. Hunith était adorable, prenant soin de lui avec autant d'attention que s'il s'était agi de Merlin, puis elle lui avait parlé du mariage. Même Uther n'avait pu en placer une. Le futur ancien Roi de Camelot s'était fait remettre à sa place d'une façon si élégante qu'il n'avait rien pu dire pendant un long moment. Bon sang, Arthur était fou de cette femme.

\- J'adore ta mère, sourit-il en embrassant la joue douce de Merlin.

\- C'est maintenant la tienne également.

Merlin rougit en levant les yeux vers lui avant de dire timidement :

\- Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, idiot.

Ils échangèrent un long et un doux baiser. Heureux d'être ensemble. Heureux d'être en vie. L'un dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime.

Un murmure criant de vérité qui s'épanouissait entre eux. Dans le secret de cette chambre qui allait devenir la leur. Qui allait être témoin de leur bonheur, de leur souffrance et de leur amour.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin ne comprenait pas, cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la bataille finale avait eu lieu contre Morgane et Morgause. Le Royaume avait enterré et pleuré ses morts et doucement, la vie reprenait ses droits. La nature morte était la seule preuve qu'ils avaient failli tout perdre. Ce n'était pas cela que le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas. Il était fatigué, tout le temps. Il ne s'agissait pas de la même fatigue que lorsqu'il était sous la magie de la _Valeria octilencis,_ il avait aussi mal au bas ventre, un tiraillement un peu désagréable. Il avait perdu l'appétit et avait des nausées matinales. Évidemment, il en avait parlé à Gaius, mais celui-ci n'avait trouvé rien de bizarre sur lui. Il allait bien, il était en pleine forme. Certains de ses aliments préférer le dégoûtaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Il observait les chevaliers qui s'entraînaient d'un air distrait.

\- Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gwaine en regardant son ami se ronger les sangs pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

\- Oui, ça va, grommela-t-il sans un regard.

\- C'est le mariage qui t'inquiète ?

\- Mais bon sang, puisque je te dis que ÇA VA ! s'écria-t-il avant de quitter le terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers au pas de course.

\- Woooh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? se demanda Gwaine en se tournant vers Elyan qui avait tout vu et tout entendu.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en silence avant de retourner à ses affaires. Gwaine se dirigea vers le Prince et lui demanda :

\- Que lui avez-vous fait, Princesse, pour qu'il soit autant à fleur de peau ?

\- Aucune idée… il est tellement étrange ces derniers temps.

Ils haussèrent les épaules avant de retourner à leur occupation. A la nuit tombée, lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur entraînement, et s'apprêtaient à quitter le vestiaire, Arthur et Gwaine furent surpris de découvrir un Merlin penaud qui les attendait.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, Gwaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, marmonna-t-il en se dandinant sur place.

\- D'accord, ce n'est rien. Mais je pense que tu devrais demander à Arthur de t'aider à te détendre un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricana-t-il avant de les quitter en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme brun.

Merlin et Arthur virèrent au rouge, ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le rire de Gauvain disparaisse avec lui. Merlin se racla la gorge en relevant les yeux avec un petit air timide sur son joli minois.

\- C'est vrai que l'on n'a pas vraiment eu de temps pour nous, remarqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en faisant un pas vers le Prince.

Arthur vit rouge et la seconde d'après il se mit à courir en tirant Merlin par le poignet. Celui-ci était secoué par le rire face à la précipitation de son fiancé. De nouveau dans leur chambre, à l'abri des regards et loin des responsabilités princières. Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent dessus impatiemment. Arthur ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que cette nuit, le baignant dans son amour, savourant la douceur de sa peau, la délicatesse de ses soupirs. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent avec perfection et la jouissance les frappa avec une telle force qu'ils crurent toucher les étoiles.

Alors ils s'endormirent, enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans leur amour débordant. C'était si parfait.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin se redressa brutalement en se tournant sur le côté, à la recherche de quelque chose, une bassine, un pot, un vase, n'importe quoi. Il tomba du lit et vomit le contenu de son estomac. Il n'avait rien dans son ventre alors pourquoi continuait-il d'avoir des remontées acides ? C'était ignoble. Arthur se leva à son tour en l'entendant vomir et le rejoignit rapidement.

\- Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés lui frottant le dos avec patience.

\- Attends, je vais chercher Gaius.

Merlin ne répondit pas, épuisé par les spasmes de son estomac. Arthur s'éloigna de lui pendant un bref instant et revint avec un verre ainsi qu'une éponge humide. Il l'aida à se relever, l'installa sur le lit, nettoya son visage avec le linge humide et lui donna le verre d'eau.

\- J'ignorais que tu pouvais être un bon serviteur, marmonna Merlin avec un faible sourire après avoir bu.

\- J'ai appris du meilleur, répliqua doucement Arthur en dégageant les cheveux du visage de Merlin. Gaius arrive, j'espère que tu n'as rien de grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vomisses. Cela m'inquiète.

\- Hm.

Merlin prit sa main et la posa inconsciemment sur son ventre en se rendormant, étrangement apaisé d'avoir la main d'Arthur à cet endroit-là.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Gaius regarda Merlin avec un air ahuri. Il secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il sortit prendre l'air, sûr de ne pas avoir toute sa tête. Il resta sourd aux appels de Merlin qu'il venait d'examiner. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait perdu la tête. Impensable ! Il revint vers Merlin qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus paniqués.

\- Répète-moi ce que tu viens de me dire, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée.

\- J'ai mal partout, notamment au niveau de mes pectoraux, j'ai des nausées le matin, tous les jours. Je suis facilement irritable, ma magie est totalement volatile. Y a des odeurs que je trouve insupportables, des plats que j'adorais qui me dégoûtent maintenant ! Je ne comprends pas Gaius, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Quelle est donc cette maladie ? Est-ce grave ?

Gaius secoua la tête et demanda encore :

\- Cela fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

\- Vingt jours, je crois peut-être un peu plus. Vingt-cinq ?

Le vieil homme se pinça l'arête du nez en secouant la tête. Ne pouvant y croire.

\- Je…, Merlin, hm, est-ce que Arthur et toi, hm…Bon sang, c'est tellement embarrassant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des relations physiques avec Arthur depuis l'annonce de vos fiançailles ? voulut savoir précipitamment le vieux médecin.

Merlin devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et baissa les yeux au sol. Il ne tenait pas à répondre à cette question. Il finit par hocher la tête en ayant terriblement envie de se cacher dans un coin sombre et ne plus en sortir.

\- Oh par mes aïeux ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! s'exclama le vieil homme en levant les bras au ciel.

\- MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?! cria le jeune homme, exaspéré de toutes ses cachotteries.

Gaius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Arthur venait d'ouvrir la porte avec violence.

\- Kilghara vient d'arriver ! Il veut nous voir maintenant !

\- Nous n'en avons pas fini, Gaius !

Le vieil homme continuait à marmonner en secouant la tête, totalement stupéfié par ce qu'il avait découvert. Merlin se laissa traîner à la suite d'Arthur tout en se sentant extrêmement grognon. Il n'était décidément pas d'humeur. Il suivit en silence un Arthur pressé.

\- Il dit qu'il sait de quelle maladie tu souffres !

Ils se hâtèrent dans les plaines devant les portes de la cité de Camelot. Kilghara les attendait et il avait ce regard malicieux qui irritait le jeune sorcier au plus haut point.

\- Merlin…

\- Je veux savoir ce qui m'arrive ! Je suis en colère contre toi alors que je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Et ne me dis SURTOUT PAS DE ME CALMER !

Le Dragon gronda de rire en secouant ses larges ailes. Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Arthur avait le front froissé par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu as suivi Gaius pendant des années en tant qu'apprenti médecin. Tu as déjà une idée de ce qui se passe.

\- Mais…mais…

\- Merlin, des nausées matinales, de la fatigue chronique, des odeurs insupportables, des sauts d'humeurs…

Le jeune sorcier blêmit en se tournant vers Arthur le regardant avec effarement.

\- Mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! cria-t-il en fusillant le Dragon du regard.

\- Tu es un enfant de la magie, Merlin. Rien n'est impossible pour la magie.

\- Mais, mais, mais…

\- Arthur est né également de la magie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lança le Prince en prenant Merlin dans ses bras.

Celui-ci était tout tremblant contre lui.

\- Arthur… Arthur… murmura le jeune sorcier totalement paniqué.

\- Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme blond.

\- Il est enceint, mon Prince. Il est enceint.

Et le dragon éclata d'un rire qui fit trembler la terre. Arthur resta coi et Merlin perdit connaissance.

 **A SUIVRE**

 **Je sais, je ne suis pas à l'heure mais qui s'en soucie hein ? ! xD J'ai eu assez de mal à écrire la première partie. Ecrire des scènes de guerre c'est vraiment pas trop ma tasse de thé. Mais voilà, c'est officiel Merlin est enceint, il l'a appris et j'ai beaucoup rigolé. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Kissuuuuu !**


	14. Chapter 13

Ciaossu ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 13 sur un plateau d'argent, il va être long, chaud et tout mignon tout plein ! Pardon pour ce retard, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ma bêta est partie en vacances et ne pouvait pas corriger du coup. Si vous devez accuser quelqu'un c'est elle ! xD (Pardon **Chocobi6** , mais faut bien que je jette quelqu'un dans la fosse)

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !), enfin si l'histoire est à mwa quand même !

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci à ma p'tite **Chocobi6** pour son efficacité ! A peine revenue des vacances ma correction est déjà prête ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 13 : Le 1er Trimestre ~**

Arthur était resté figer pendant de longues heures, jours… N'était-ce pas une semaine entière ? Il ne savait plus. Dans tous les cas, il était resté statufier, le regard perdu dans le vide, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Combattre des monstres ? Pourquoi pas. Combattre sa sœur qui s'était transformée en une sorcière maléfique ? C'était relativement normal. Savoir que Merlin était enceint de lui ? Il était positivement paniqué ! Mais la question qui le taraudait était : comment cela était-ce même possible ?! Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, Arthur tenta de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve loufoque et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Merlin était assis sur le lit dans la chambre d'Arthur, la tête entre les mains. Il ne cessait de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Arthur, de son côté, tentait de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible qu'un homme puisse attendre un enfant. Il était encore choqué et ne cessait de fixer le ventre de Merlin avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! finit par craquer Merlin en sautant sur ses pieds. Je peine à y croire ! J'attends un enfant, Arthur !

\- Euh…

\- Tais-toi ! Je suis enceint depuis une vingtaine de jours et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? grogna le jeune sorcier.

\- Je…

\- Silence ! Ça signifie que je le suis depuis notre premier rapport physique !

\- Ah !

\- Tout cela est entièrement ta faute ! s'écria Merlin le visage rouge de colère.

Arthur recula en voyant l'état dans lequel venait de se mettre Merlin et il fronça les sourcils en reculant doucement vers la porte.

\- Je vais aller voir Gaius le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits…, commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Pardon ?! Je ne suis pas EN COLERE !

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour, mais je vais aller voir Gaius.

Et Arthur s'enfuit avant que Merlin ne puisse en placer une. Il devait aller voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, une personne qui serait en mesure de lui expliquer comment vivre avec un homme enceint. Il débarqua brutalement dans l'appartement de Gaius.

\- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard paniqué au vieil homme.

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui, il est à fleur de peau et s'énerve beaucoup trop facilement à mon goût. Que dois-je faire ?

Hunith qui avait repoussé son retour à Ealdor en apprenant la grossesse de son fils venait d'entrer dans l'appartement et avait surpris la question de son gendre.

\- Installe-toi Arthur, je vais te parler un peu de la grossesse.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la saluer et s'assit. Elle lui servit une tasse de thé et des biscuits secs qu'elle venait d'acheter au marché. Elle commença d'une voix docte :

\- La grossesse chez une femme a des répercussions sur l'ensemble du corps : sur le cœur, le ventre, la respiration et l'humeur. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, peut-être parce que le corps doit faire de la place pour le bébé ; mais Merlin va traverser une période très difficile. On peut couper la grossesse en trois phases ; on appelle cela des trimestres. Durant le premier trimestre, il va être d'humeur volatile. Prépare-toi à quelque chose d'extraordinaire : c'est un enfant de la magie. Je serais d'avis à ce que tu évites de le mettre en colère pour les mois à venir. Lorsque j'étais enceinte de lui, il m'arrivait de déplacer des objets sous une vive émotion, je n'ose à peine imaginer ce dont il serait capable…

Hunith le regarda d'un air pensif en sirotant sa boisson chaude.

\- Reçu, éviter de le mettre en colère, d'accord.

\- Il va aussi être malade, les symptômes sont différents d'une personne à une autre, mais le fait qu'il ait des nausées matinales indique qu'il risque d'être malade pendant un moment.

Arthur hocha la tête, puis il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa belle-mère et demanda :

\- Vous ne semblez pas trouver étrange qu'un homme tombe enceint…Vous ne semblez même pas surprise !

Hunith lissa sa robe avec un air pensif avant de sourire et de répondre :

\- Mon fils est magique.

Et c'était suffisant pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Pour l'instant, peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'état de son fils, mais comme Arthur allait l'épouser, ils avaient décidé d'annoncer sa grossesse après le mariage. Elle regarda son gendre avec un sourire amusé, il avait l'air adorablement perdu face à ce qui l'attendait. Pour l'instant celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il allait être père. Elle avait hâte qu'il s'en rende compte pour le voir paniquer ! Il lui demanda encore quelques informations avant de finir par la quitter pour rejoindre ses chevaliers pour leur séance d'entraînement.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lissant sa tunique bleue dans un geste nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si richement vêtu. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il allait épouser un prince. Ces vêtements étaient faits dans les matériaux les plus doux qui pouvaient exister. Ses chausses étaient en soie et d'un doux blanc cassé et elles étaient retenues par une ceinture blanche. Les manches de sa tunique étaient brodées d'un enchevêtrement de dragon finement détaillé : il avait ainsi les armoiries des Enchanteurs. Le Premier de sa génération. Comme il n'appartenait pas à la noblesse, Arthur tenait absolument à ce qu'il possède ses propres armoiries et il avait naturellement choisi les dragons. Georges était en train de lui brosser les cheveux avec application, les rendant plus brillant encore.

\- Merci Georges, je suis parfait grâce à toi.

Le valet se figea et s'inclina devant lui avant de reculer avec sa discrétion habituelle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi cérémonieux avec moi, tu sais ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus du même milieu, Sire.

Merlin se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Si tout le monde commençait à l'appeler Sire, il allait faire un malheur. Il soupira, passa une main sur son ventre avant de se figer. Son ventre. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main posée sur son ventre et plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui était en train de se faire une place à l'intérieur de lui. Sa main trembla d'émotion et il eut envie de pleurer mais se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer. Il ne comprenait pas, ces derniers temps, il pleurait pour un rien. Etait-ce lié à sa condition ? Si oui, il n'appréciait pas. Mais alors pas du tout !

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Georges avec sollicitude bien que son ton reste complètement monotone.

Merlin revint à la réalité et hocha la tête avant de sortir de ses appartements – qu'on lui avait attribué en attendant le mariage – et fut surpris de trouver Arthur l'attendant dans le couloir. Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il dans un souffle court.

Ému comme jamais, le jeune sorcier lui prit la main avant de se blottir contre lui avec joie. Arthur lui passa la main autour de la taille avant de le guider vers la salle du conseil. Merlin se sentit rougir de plaisir. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais ces derniers temps, il était très sensible au toucher d'Arthur. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Ce fut dans un silence confortable silence qu'ils empruntèrent les couloirs, se dirigeant doucement vers la salle. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir les serviteurs –dont il faisait parti, il n'y avait pas si longtemps– s'incliner non seulement pour Arthur mais également pour lui. Décidément, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété et ralentit le pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Arthur en se penchant vers lui.

\- Ils vont tous continuer à me traiter de cette façon ?

\- Quelle façon ?

\- Comme si je leur étais supérieur…

Arthur fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Lorsque nous serons mariés, tu le seras, lui dit-il lentement

\- Mais je ne le souhaite pas ! s'écria-t-il en se détachant de son fiancé et en reculant d'un pas.

\- Pourrions-nous avoir cette discussion plus tard ? Nous sommes attendus.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin s'assombrirent et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fusillant du regard Arthur.

\- Je veux en parler maintenant. Je veux savoir dans quoi je vais m'embarquer, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Le Prince s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir. Il croisa les bras en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa moitié.

\- Ton statut n'est en aucun cas important, c'est à toi de décider de ce que tu souhaites en faire. Cependant, lors des rencontres diplomatiques, il te faudra te conduire tel le Roi Consort que tu seras. Mon amour, et si nous allions à cette réunion pour que je puisse t'en dire plus, hm ?

\- Tu me traites comme un enfant, finit par bougonner le jeune Sorcier en boudant.

Il se remit en route une fois qu'Arthur eut déposé un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant capricieux. Et il n'avait jamais été capricieux de sa vie ! Alors que les gardes leur ouvrirent, Arthur et Merlin se tenaient côte à côte, prêts à faire face à leur destinée. Les ministres se redressèrent alors que le futur Roi et son futur époux pénétrèrent dans la salle d'un pas royal. Arthur s'installa et Merlin s'assit à sa droite et ils firent face aux ministres et à Uther. Arthur portait ses plus beaux atouts et sa couronne ceinturait sa tête avec grâce. Il se redressa et sa cape rouge –la couleur des Pendragon– se défroissa dans un doux bruissement d'étoffe.

\- Moi, Arthur Pendragon me tient devant vous pour vous annoncer mon mariage futur.

Il y eut un moment de chuchotement d'étonnement : où était la promise ?

\- Je vais épouser Merlin ici présent et il aura ainsi le statut de Roi Consort.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait, puis un des ministres se redressa, s'inclina avant de parler :

\- Sauf votre respect votre altesse ; il s'agit d'un homme et d'un valet qui plus est. Cela n'est absolument pas convenable. De plus, le royaume a besoin d'héritier pour perdurer.

Arthur pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire en coin :

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me dire ce qui est convenable ou non sir Loneless. Je me contente de vous présenter les faits. Outre cette annonce de mon mariage prochain ainsi que de mon couronnement, je ferai également de Merlin (il se tourna vers le jeune homme brun), enfin s'il accepte, l'Enchanteur du Royaume de Camelot.

Un autre ministre se releva en bondissant de son fauteuil et balbutia difficilement à cause de son double menton :

\- Mais, mais votre altesse ! Cela ne se peut ! Nous avons des lois et si, si c'est un sorcier il est hors la loi.

\- Rappelez-moi où vous étiez lorsque nous avions été attaqués par l'armée des ténèbres de ma _sœur_? demanda-t-il en insistant sur la dernière partie en lançant un regard polaire à son père.

\- Je…

\- Exactement, vous vous cachiez et lui (il désigna Merlin du doigt) était sur le champ de bataille et en première ligne. Il a protégé Camelot au péril de sa vie en usant de sa magie. Alors oui, je supprimerai cette loi anti-magie qui n'a aucun lieu d'être. Si un homme utilise un couteau pour tuer une autre personne, doit-on bannir les couteaux du Royaume ? Ou allons-nous condamner l'homme qui a commis le meurtre ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement ou les ministres se regardèrent avec des froncements de sourcils.

\- Nous allons condamner le meurtrier, bien sûr, répondit un ministre téméraire.

\- Exactement, Sir Andrew. Le couteau n'est pas coupable des agissements de son propriétaire. La magie n'est pas coupable des agissements de la personne qui l'utilise. Or qu'avant-nous fait ces vingt-quatre dernières années ? Nous avons massacré des personnes innocentes parce qu'elles étaient magiques. Nous les avons traquées, tuées, torturées, pour le seul crime d'être nées ou d'utiliser la magie. Il est temps que cela cesse. Il est temps que nous leur reconnaissions le droit d'exister, de nous faire pardonner tout le mal que _nous_ leur avons fait. Cette injustice doit cesser. Aujourd'hui, je me tiens devant vous et j'épouse un sorcier, qui m'a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire et, qui actuellement, attend notre enfant. Le prochain Pendragon aura du sang magique coulant dans ses veines.

Merlin était si ému qu'il se redressa, s'approcha de son Arthur et lui prit la main, nouant ses doigts aux siens avec bonheur. Il avait un silence dubitatif dans la salle. Les quinze ministres et Uther regardaient le couple princier avec des yeux ronds.

\- Arthur, peux-tu éclaircir un point ? Merlin attend un enfant ?! demanda Uther avec sa dignité froide habituelle et ignorant royalement le jeune homme brun.

Le couple se tourna vers lui et Arthur eut un sourire idiot s'étalant sur son visage et Merlin parut malade. Une fois le stade de la panique dépassé, Arthur s'était retrouvé à sourire comme un idiot face à cette nouvelle. Merlin roula des yeux ; c'était évident qu'il allait devoir répondre à cette question.

\- Oui. Je suis enceint, finit-il par répondre du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu es un homme.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

\- Je suis un enfant de la magie. Il semblerait que je ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que le commun des mortels, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Sir Loneless.

\- Que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, répondit le jeune homme avec humilité.

Il adressa un sourire à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du conseil avant de se réinstaller, attendant avec impatience la fin de la réunion pour montrer à Arthur à quel point il l'aimait.

\- Et si nous parlions de la date du mariage et du couronnement ?

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur ne savait plus où donner de la tête, bon sang Merlin était si excitant ! Le jeune homme brun se pencha sur lui, léchant ses lèvres en quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, et Arthur s'exécuta avec empressement. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent avant qu'elles ne n'explorent avidement leurs bouches, suçotant, se délectant de leur goût. Merlin se détacha de lui, le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air et de se positionner correctement par la même occasion.

\- Merlin, grogna Arthur d'une voix rauque rempli de désir.

Il vit Merlin glisser ses doigts dans son orifice et se pincer les lèvres en s'étirant avec enthousiasme.

\- Je te veux, murmura celui-ci d'une voix hachée et impatiente.

Il saisit le sexe d'Arthur, le positionna contre l'ouverture de son orifice et très lentement il abaissa les hanches. Arthur s'immisça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Merlin s'assit sur son bassin le souffle et les membres tremblants.

\- De grâce, Merlin bouge ! haleta Arthur sous la chaleur intense du fourreau de son fiancé.

Merlin frissonna, puis avec une lenteur calculée, il remonta les hanches, faisant glisser la hampe rigide de son amoureux dans ses profondeurs et redescendit en gardant le rythme. Arthur crut perdre la raison. Il saisit les hanches de Merlin et s'enfonça en lui d'une longue poussée. Le jeune sorcier rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un cri qui fit dresser les poils de la nuque du Prince de Camelot d'un désir fougueux. Merlin roula délicieusement des hanches et Arthur l'accompagna en donnant de puissants coups de reins. Être unis de cette façon si merveilleuse était la meilleure chose au monde pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus coupés du reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. La sensation vertigineuse du corps de l'autre contre soit. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau à cet instant aux yeux d'Arthur.

D'un mouvement habile, il renversa leur position et se retrouva au-dessus de Merlin dont les cheveux s'étalèrent sur les draps blancs tels des fils de soie.

\- Arthur, exhala le jeune homme en secouant la tête, ses bras s'agrippant aux épaules de son amant.

Le lit oscillait sous eux au gré des coups de boutoir d'Arthur et le son de leurs peaux qui entraient en contact empli la chambre, se mêlant à leurs gémissements de plaisir et c'était la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles du jeune homme blond.

La peau de Merlin se mit à scintiller dans la douce pénombre de la chambre et ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Cela se produisait à chaque fois que Merlin était sur le point de jouir : il perdait le contrôle sur sa magie et celle-ci débordait de tous les pores de sa peau. Les hanches d'Arthur perdirent leur coordination, il poussa un grognement animal en s'enfonça plus violemment à l'intérieur de Merlin. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, son corps se raidissant sous la décharge de plaisir qui le traversait, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des omoplates d'Arthur et il jouit. En criant. Un cri qui traversa Arthur, tendit ses muscles, en répandant sa semence dans son orifice. La lumière de l'âme de Merlin jaillit de tout son corps, illuminant la chambre d'un blanc éblouissant avant que l'éclat ne faiblisse et qu'ils ne retombent mollement sur le lit. Ils étaient fourbus, de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Arthur se retira de Merlin et se laissa glisser aux côtés de celui-ci le souffle court. Il se tourna pour faire face à Merlin et lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit paresseusement.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Il roula vers Arthur et lui grimpa dessus avec grâce.

\- Encore ! exigea-t-il.

\- Souhaites-tu ma mort ? s'exclama Arthur en écarquillant les yeux.

Sa plainte ne fut pas entendue.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur ne pensait pas un jour dire qu'il aimerait avoir un peu moins de sexe. Il était épuisé, sa nuit avait été agréablement longue et délicieusement épuisante. Merlin avait été infatigable, demandant à être pris encore et encore. Était-ce parce qu'il était enceint ? Allait-il être en manque de sexe aussi régulièrement ? Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs comment il avait fini par avoir raison de sa moitié, mais celui-ci avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue, la verge du Prince encore profondément enfouie en lui. Arthur s'étira en baillant : cette journée allait être longue. Merlin dormait tranquillement, ensevelit sous les draps chauds. Il lui avait gentiment conseillé de ne pas l'énerver. Il s'était rappelé ce que sa belle-mère lui avait dit et s'était précipité hors de leur chambre, donnant pour consigne que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il souhaitait en effet éviter toute incidence magique. Enfin... c'était ce qu'il espérait.

\- MAIS ?!

Il se frotta les yeux se disant que la fatigue lui jouait des tours. Il regarda le terrain d'entrainement avec ébahissement.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!

Sur le terrain, des dindons se couraient après en jacassant désagréablement. Une des bêtes tentaient désespérément de saisir une épée avec l'une de ses pattes. Une autre essayait de sortir d'une botte dans laquelle elle était tombée. Une autre hurlait à la mort en regardant son reflet sur un bouclier. Arthur comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses chevaliers quand l'un d'eux le remarqua et courut vers lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il se frappa le visage en poussant un grognement : « qui avait réveillé Merlin ?! » pensa-t-il en partant en courant vers le château. Il croisa des pies sur son chemin, des chèvres ainsi que des ânes. Très bien, toutes les personnes du château avaient été transformées en animal. Très bien. Il fit un crochet à la cuisine afin de prendre des pâtisseries –il avait fait ses recherches concernant les femmes enceintes, il semblerait qu'elles adorent manger des choses sucrées– et reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il prit une courte inspiration et ouvrit la porte doucement, ne sachant pas comment aborder sa moitié. Profitant que la porte soit ouverte, une poule –certainement le/la responsable de ce fiasco– sortit en jacassant d'agacement ou de panique ? Arthur ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et appela son fiancé :

\- Merlin ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Mon amour ?

Il s'approcha du lit, lorsqu'une forme échevelée jaillit de sous les draps. Merlin avait l'air adorablement bougon.

\- Quoi encore ?! Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour ne pas me laisser dormir ?! Pourquoi dès le matin vous jacassez comme des poules ?! C'est insupportable !

Ah. Arthur venait de faire le lien. Il s'installa auprès de son fiancé et lui passa la main délicatement dans les cheveux.

\- Écoute, il semblerait que Georges n'a pas été tenu informé de mes consignes. Il semble t'avoir apporté le petit déjeuner.

Il lui présenta le plateau garni de chaussons aux pommes, de pains aux raisins et d'autre mets encore tout chauds. Le regard de Merlin se mit à scintiller de bonheur et il s'approcha tel un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. Arthur le regarda avec amusement se saisir d'un chausson et croquer dedans avec délice. Une fois que le jeune homme enceint eut retrouvé sa bonne humeur, Arthur décida de lui présenter le problème avec tact – _faites que ça marche !_ :

\- Te sens-tu mieux ?

\- Voui…

\- Est-ce que tu peux retransformer les habitants du château ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Merlin croisa les bras en boudant.

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas des animaux ? Pour me faire plaisir ? répliqua gentiment le Prince.

Merlin roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré :

\- D'accooord.

Les yeux de Merlin se dorèrent un bref instant et Arthur sut que tout était redevenu normal au sein du Château de Camelot. Merlin continua à grignoter le pain au raisin qu'il avait à la main, le regard baissé. Il était si adorable qu'Arthur se baissa pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Merci, mon amour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Merlin saisit le pan de sa chemise et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Reste.

Il sourit et obéit avec plaisir.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin se tenait devant le miroir et observa son profil nu. Pour les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas, rien n'avait changé dans son apparence. Pour les autres, et bien, il avait pris des joues et s'était légèrement épaissi. Surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à garder dans son estomac ce qu'il mangeait. Les deux premiers mois de sa grossesse avaient été horribles et étranges. Il avait été malade comme un chien, faisait des caprices pour un oui ou pour un non, réclamant la présence d'Arthur à grands cris et menaces. Et lorsqu'il était en colère, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à transformer les personnes autour de lui en fonction des expressions qu'il employait. S'il disait à une personne « bougre d'âne », il y avait de fortes chances que cette personne se transforme en âne. Pauvre Arthur qui avait dû ruser pour le garder calme durant cette période. Merlin gloussa en se souvenant du regard effaré d'Arthur lorsqu'il avait transformé tous les objets du Royaume en pain d'épice car il avait une forte envie d'en manger. Celui-ci était venu le voir avec son épée et son armure transformées en nourriture.

Revenant au présent, Merlin s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Son ventre était encore un peu plat, même si un petit renflement commençait à en déformer le bas. Il le palpa avec hésitation, puis le caressa plus franchement.

\- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, du moins pas avant un moment. D'ici trois mois, il pourrait le sentir. Son bébé. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Son enfant.

\- J'espère que c'est confortable pour toi, j'espère que tu vas vite grandir. Mais pour l'instant reste bien au chaud en moi, d'accord ? Il faut que tu prennes des forces avant de venir.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, Arthur entra dans son champ visuel et l'entoura de ses bras. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et posa les mains sur le ventre encore plat de Merlin.

\- Bonjour mes amours, marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Hmmm, bonjour.

Arthur lui déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou. Il gloussa car cela lui faisait des chatouilles.

\- Es-tu nerveux ?

Merlin se retourna entre ses bras et leva les yeux vers lui et répondit :

\- Nerveux ? À l'idée de t'épouser ?

Arthur grogna sourdement en croisant son regard.

\- Non, mon prince. Je suis prêt pour toi.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage grognon d'Arthur. Merlin allait enfin lui dire officiellement « oui » dans quelques heures. Ils avaient patienté deux mois, le temps que tous les duchés du Royaume de Camelot soient prévenus et puissent ainsi s'organiser à venir pour le mariage imminent de leur futur Roi. Et maintenant, tout était prêt. Merlin allait lui dire oui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec joie et bonheur.

 **À SUIVRE**

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **Hello~o, alors ce chapitres est un peu plus long, parce que j'avais beaucoup à dire. Trois mois à raconter, même si j'ai fini par abréger un peu ^^' le prochain chapitre sera consacré au mariage et au couronnement etc. Ils vont avoir beaucoup à faire et la partie amusante aussi va commencer. Je vous en dirais pas plus 😊. Dans tous les cas, merci mille fois pour vos réactions, j'ai adoré lire vos reviews et voir que l'histoire continue à vous plaire et ça c'est ma récompense mine de rien (_ _) Merci beaucoup ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et de câlins et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	15. Chapter 14

Ciaossu ! C'est EXTRAORDINAIRE ! Déjà le chapitre 14 ! (enfin 15 en comptant le prologue). Je suis de retour avec mon diplôme en poche ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Bref, maintenant j'ai plus de temps. Et devinez quoi ? ça fait un an que j'ai publié le prologue de cette histoire aujourd'hui ! Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi jusque-là ! Merci et **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A NOUS ! 1 AN, 15 CHAPITRES, 115 pages words, pas mal**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !), enfin si l'histoire est à mwa quand même !

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : **CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CORRIGER, la version corrigé viendra dans la semaine (dès que ma bêta pourra, voilà, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai prévenue trop tard ahah ^^' )**

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 14 : Les Rois de Camelot~**

\- Oui, je le veux.

Le cœur d'Arthur se gonfla dans sa poitrine face à ses mots qu'il désespérait d'entendre depuis des mois. Un immense sourire fondit son visage, le bonheur et la joie irradiant de son corps. Merlin allait enfin être à lui. Lorsque Merlin avait pénétré dans la Salle de Bal il avait cru mourir face à sa beauté. Le jeune sorcier avait été habillé d'une longue tunique à manche courte d'un bleu profond qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux et épousait délicatement la douceur de ses formes et de son ventre rond, le camouflant astucieusement. Une épaisse ceinture en cuire noire lui enserrait les hanches et contribuait à dissimuler son ventre arrondi. En dessous de sa tunique, il portait une chemise ébène aux longues manches flottantes qui lui donnait des airs éthérés. Ses jambes fines et magnifiques étaient enserrées dans un pantalon noir avec des bottes noirs qui lui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Merlin était magnifique et tellement royal avec son port de tête princier qu'Arthur se rendit compte de sa chance. Tous les regards de la salle s'étaient braqués sur le jeune homme brun, il rayonnait de joie et cela éblouit les spectateurs : sa magie l'entourait d'une douce aura de douce puissance et de bienveillance. Il brillait tel un précieux joyau illuminé par les doux rayons du soleil. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue de toute son existence ! Merlin irradiait littéralement de puissance et de joie et tous put voir l'enfant de la Magie qu'il était. Le jeune homme brun s'était approché de lui avec un doux sourire en tenant le bras de sa mère qui portait une sublime robe rouge qui montrait à toutes et tous son allégeance et son approbation à Arthur Pendragon- le rouge étant le symbole de la famille royale. Il s'était senti incroyablement chanceux de se tenir devant son trône à attendre l'amour de sa vie. Hunith avait déposé la main de son fils dans la sienne et lui avait dit d'un ton ému :

\- Prends soin de lui.

Il avait hoché la tête. Il le ferait. Il prendrait plaisir à le faire et donnerait sa vie entière à le faire. Son regard avait plongé dans celui de Merlin et il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du discours de Geoffrey de Monmouth le généalogiste de la cour et le gardien de la Bibliothèque de Camelot. Tenir les mains de son amour, voir ses yeux brillés de joie et d'amour lui avait efficacement stoppé tout fonctionnement cérébral. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser, être attentif face à la beauté qu'était son futur mari ?

\- Souhaitez-vous prendre Merlin fils de Balinor…

Il eut une inspiration choquée parmi les spectateurs à cette annonce.

\- Et de Hunith d'Ealdor pour époux et de le chérir…

\- Je le veux.

Il n'avait pas laissé le vieil homme finir sa phrase. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et c'était Merlin. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désapprobateur qui fut adouci par le petit sourire qui éclaira son visage. Geoffrey fronça les sourcils face à la précipitation du futur de Camelot et se tourna vers le jeune homme brun et demanda d'une voix blasée :

\- Allez-vous me couper également ?

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit d'une voix douce Merlin le regard dans celui de son époux.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, murmura le vieil généalogiste. Bien, je vous déclare époux par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embra…

Arthur n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase avant de tirer Merlin à lui et de l'embrasser avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable et doucement, il posa la main sur le ventre de son mari. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et se chuchotaient des promesses d'amour et de bonheur. La magie qui entourait Merlin se mit à briller plus fort, éblouissant les personnes qui regardaient la scène. La lumière chaude qui inondait la Salle du Trône de chaleur et de magie pure était la représentation des sentiments de Merlin à l'égard de son époux. C'était de toute beauté. Uther était choqué en sentant la Magie caresser sa peau et pulser dans la Salle. Il jeta un regard torve au nouveau couple marié puis à Geoffrey de Monmouth qui regardait les deux jeunes gens en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun respect pour les traditions, grommela le vieux gardien en roulant des yeux.

Cependant, un sourire heureux se fraya un chemin sur son visage froid. Il avait connu le Prince Arthur depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il était heureux de voir que le jeune homme avait trouvé le bonheur. La salle entière se leva afin d'applaudir le couple princier.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Arthur en détachant ses lèvres de celles de son époux.

Merlin sourit en se redressant contre son Prince, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et il répondit sur le même ton :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Arthur.

\- Demain tu seras couronné à mes côtés et tu seras officiellement l'Enchanteur de la cour.

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face aux nobles qui applaudissaient leur union et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'Arthur les conduisit hors de la Salle du Trône en direction de la Salle de Banquet. En chemin, des serviteurs prirent le bras de Merlin afin de l'entraîner ailleurs pour changer ses vêtements selon la tradition. Arthur suivit également les serviteurs chargés de le vêtir en se retenant de bouder. Il voulait être avec son époux. Il prit son mal en patience le temps de se faire vêtir dans ses habits de bal.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense salle du bal dont les portes avaient été ouverte et donnaient sur le jardin pour l'occasion, il ne fut à peine surpris par l'importance de la foule qui s'était rassemblée dans la salle et à l'extérieur. Tout le monde, des personnes de la noblesse et des simples paysans et paysannes, des serviteurs et des servantes, tous étaient là et le regardaient avec des yeux immenses et remplis d'expectation pour certain.e.s et d'adoration pour d'autres. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres ; Merlin avait insisté pour ouvrir les portes du Château à toute la population de Camelot qui souhaiterait assister au Mariage Princier. Il était heureux d'avoir dit 'oui'. Il eut un halètement dans la salle lorsque Merlin fit son entrée dans une magnifique tunique blanche dont les plis épousaient son ventre joliment arrondi qui n'était dû à aucune autre raison qu'à la grossesse. Tout le monde vit et comprit cela. Et tous et toutes se mirent à chuchoter et à murmurer alors que Merlin se dirigeait de sa démarche légèrement dandinante vers son mari. Arthur lui prit les mains et le guida au centre de la piste de danse alors que la musique venait de débuter. Yeux dans les yeux, ils dansèrent, oublieux du monde qui les entourait. Et pour les personnes qui les observaient, c'était tout simplement de toute beauté. La Nature semblait approuvée elle-même leur union : l'air n'avait jamais été aussi pur, les fleurs jamais aussi belles et odorantes. Une douce lumière enveloppait le couple princier telle une couverture des plus confortable. Il était évident de voir le bonheur irradier d'eux et baigner l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient. Gwen avait les larmes aux yeux ; elle était si heureuse pour ses deux amis ! Elle s'accrocha aux bras de son prince à elle et Lancelot lui adressa un sourire avant de s'incliner devant elle et de dire :

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse gente dame ?

La jeune femme noire était élégamment vêtue dans une très jolie robe dorée qui mettait en valeur sa peau sombre. Des perles parsemaient ses cheveux bouclés joliment lâchés sur ses frêles épaules. Elle s'inclina avec son petit sourire en coin qui faisait fondre tout le monde et lui saisit la main délicatement et ils se mirent à danser à côté du couple fraîchement marié.

Gaius s'approcha de son amie Hunith et lui proposa avec un petit sourire amical :

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ma chère amie ?

Hunith leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire désabusé avant d'accepter la main de son vieil ami et ils rejoignirent les plus jeunes sur la piste de danse. Puis petit à petit, ils furent de plus nombreux et nombreuses à se retrouver à danser en rythme avec l'être aimé.e, un.e ami.e ou un.e inconnu.e. Ce fut dans une ambiance bonne enfant que le banquet se déroula : un enchaînement de danse, de cadeau pour les nouveaux mariés et de rire. Merlin dut danser avec des jeunes femmes paysannes qu'il aimait bien et qu'il croisait souvent au marché. Arthur eut aussi à danser avec des femmes de la noblesse (à contrecœur, mais devoir et tradition obligent). Lorsqu'il sortit d'une énième danse, il chercha son mari des yeux et ne le trouva pas parmi les inviter et décida donc de partir à sa recherche. Arthur finit par le trouver assis seul dans le jardin sur un banc et la tête levée vers le ciel étoilé. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Arthur le rejoignit et s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille et le serrant contre son flanc.

\- Parfois, je regarde et le ciel et je me rends compte à quel point nous sommes petit et vulnérable. Regarde ça, Arthur !

Merlin engloba le ciel d'un geste de la main vague :

\- Quelle était la probabilité pour que je te rencontre toi ? Que tu tombes amoureux de moi ? Que l'on se retrouve tous les deux ?

Il posa la main sur son ventre en poussant un soupir avant de finalement lever les yeux vers Arthur avec un petit sourire tendre :

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que mon destin épouserait littéralement le tien. Je savais que nous étions liés mais…J'ai toujours pensé que j'allais mourir en te protégeant. Que je n'aurai jamais droit au bonheur, mais que je devais faire en sorte que toi, tu y parviennes.

Arthur le serra contre lui avec beaucoup plus de force avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Mais je suis heureux tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis si heureux ! Tu m'offres le plus bel cadeau que tu aurais pu me faire : une vie.

Arthur n'eut pas besoin que le jeune Sorcier expliqua sa pensée car il ressentait la même chose. Ils avaient enfin tous les deux enfin une vie dans laquelle ils seront les maîtres de leurs destinées. Ils étaient enfin libres de cette lourde destinée qui les avait séparés pendant si longtemps.

\- Beaucoup de choses vont changer dès demain. Nous ferions en sorte de rendre Camelot meilleur, dit doucement Arthur. Nous serons heureux Merlin. Je te le promets. Nous serions heureux _tous les trois._

Merlin pouffa de rire avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari. Ils leur avaient fallu un an pour se retrouver et trouver le courage pour se dévoiler l'un à l'autre. Un an ! Déjà. C'était si peu, mais en même temps une éternité. Cela faisait cinq années qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant et une seule année avait tout changé entre eux. Ils restèrent comme cela en silence, dans le jardin illuminé de lanternes, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que la fête battait son plein dans le château et partout dans la cité de Camelot.

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin se tenait devant Arthur qui était vêtu dans ses atouts royaux, sa couronne brillante autour de sa tête. Sa cape pourpre luisait sous les feux sacrés de Dragon qui crépitaient dans les pots à feux en or massif : signe du retour de la Magie à Camelot. Il était majestueux, et tellement envoûtant dans son pantalon en cuir noir qui enserrait ses cuisses musclées et ses bottes dans la même matière, sa chemise blanche en flanelle qui épousait parfaitement son corps façonné par les heures d'entraînement et par les batailles, sa lourde cape rouge complétait le tableau exotique qu'il représentait. Il exsudait la puissance et Merlin était heureux de l'avoir épousé en voyant les regards concupiscents de certaines dames sur son mari. Arthur lui adressa un sourire dévastateur avant de se tourner vers Geoffrey de Monmouth qui venait de le couronner quelques instants plutôt, celui-ci lui tendit une couronne plus fine en or posé sur un cousin carmin.

\- Merlin Emrys Pendragon, aujourd'hui devant le peuple de Camelot, je te couronne Roi Consort. Ton devoir ira vers le peuple, ta loyauté ira à Camelot et à ton Roi. Je te demande de régner à mes côtés et d'être la voix de la raison et de protéger les intérêts du peuple si je ne suis en mesure d'accomplir mon devoir. Acceptes-tu le poids de Camelot ? Le poids de la Couronne ?

\- Oui, mon Roi, répondit le jeune homme en s'agenouillant devant Arthur dans un geste gracieux malgré son ventre arrondi.

Les pans de sa tunique rouge et bleu pour l'occasion s'étalèrent à ses côtés avec grâce. Il inclina élégamment la tête tandis qu'Arthur s'approcha de lui et déclara devant toute l'assemblée :

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par mon statut, je te couronne, Merlin Emrys Pendragon, Roi Consort du Royaume de Camelot et Enchanteur officiel de la cour.

Dans un geste calculé, il posa délicatement la couronne dorée sur les mèches corbeaux de Merlin.

\- Relève-toi, et regarde ton peuple, regarde ceux que tu vas servir.

Merlin obéit et dans un froissement de tissu, il se redressa, fit face à l'assemblée présente pour leur couronnement. Les personnes présentes se redressèrent toutes et les un.e.s après les autres, ils s'inclinèrent dans un bel ensemble qui fit gonfler le cœur de Merlin de joie et de crainte. Il s'inclina profondément et gracieusement à son tour. Arthur lui saisit la main avant de le conduire à son trône qui était beaucoup plus simple et moins imposante que celui du jeune roi. Il s'installa et ensuite Arthur fit de même avant de lui sourire avec amour. Ils se prirent les mains au-dessus des accoudoirs de leurs trônes. Une explosion de magie inonda la Salle du Trône, le château vibra et chacun et chacune purent entre le chant de la joie de la nature, et de la Magie elle-même. Un chant de liberté ! Ce fut comme une réconciliation entre deux parts qui avaient été brutalement séparées pendant des années. Ce fut comme une première vraie respiration après avoir retenu son souffle pendant des heures. Ce fut comme un baume sur une horrible brûlure. Ce fut comme boire après une longue période de sécheresse. Le corps était en allégresse. La Magie était de retour à Camelot et le couple royal n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi belle !

Il eut un silence stupéfié et puis une explosion de joie venant de la cité Basse qui remonta, traversant la ville aussi vite que le feu qui se propageait sous le vent. Une clameur qui fit gonfler le cœur des habitants et habitantes de Camelot de l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir.

« Oh Camelot, salut tes rois !

Puisse les ancêtres les guider

Qu'ils te comprennent et te protègent,

Qu'ils n'oublient pas leur devoir,

Oh Camelot, bénis tes rois,

C'est un jour de joie.

Nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson pour un nouvel espoir

Oh Camelot, réjouis-toi,

Tes exilés reviendront, tes enfants perdus seront là.

Bientôt, car la haine a quitté tes enceintes.

Oh Camelot, n'oublie pas !

Tes rois vivent dans un château, mais ils te servent !

Tes rois semblent loin, mais ils t'appartiennent

Tes rois vont te ramener tes enfants perdus.

Oh Camelot, chante plus fort :

La haine est partie, la joie pointe le bout de son nez.

Les ténèbres sont parties, la lumière revient.

La peur s'en va, et le rire s'en revient !

Oh Camelot, réjouis-toi !

Réjouis-toi ! Réjouis-toi,

Car le bonheur est à ta porte !

C'est un jour de fête, Camelot lève-toi pour tes rois !

C'est un jour de fête »

Merlin avait envie de pleurer, cependant, il serra la main de son mari plus fort et regarda le peuple chanter en tapant des mains, souhaitant se faire entendre. C'était l'un des effets du retour de la magie : ce sentiment de liberté qui vous saisissait à la gorge et qui vous rappelait qui vous étiez vraiment. Les ombres qui planaient sur la population s'étaient levées et c'était si merveilleux de voir cela, de le sentir.

\- Merlin… chuchota Arthur en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés en voyant les étincelles de magie virevolter dans la Salle du Trône, venant l'entourer, lui caresser les joues, les cheveux en le faisant légèrement léviter. Merlin éclata d'un rire en voyant les flux et les reflux de la Magie :

\- N'aie pas peur mon amour, la Magie te remercie juste de l'avoir libérée. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle était enfermée, elle est un peu brute.

Il se mit également à flotter dans l'air et les bulles de lumière ne l'entourèrent que plus fort dans un cocon protecteur, illuminant toute la Salle. Une bonne partie pénétra dans le ventre de Merlin.

\- _Un cadeau…_

La voix qui avait murmurée cela était d'une telle beauté et d'une telle puissance que Merlin en trembla de tous ses membres. La Magie le reposa dans les bras de son mari et puis doucement tout redevint à la normale. Arthur encore transporté par le toucher de la Magie se tourna vers l'assemblée et d'une voix vibrante de joie, il lança :

\- Allez dire dans chaque recoin du Royaume que la Magie est de retour à Camelot !

 **À SUIVRE**

 **O*O*O*O*O**

 **Hello~o cela faisait longtemps ^^ héhéhé~ qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est assez simple et court, je sais, mais le prochain sera plus long puisqu'il va traiter sur le 2eme trimestre de Merlin, ahah ! Bref, c'était un chapitre ANNIVERSAIRE, je suis si heureuse ! Des bisous, des câlins et des cookies pour tout le monde !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ciaossu ! Et voilà le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Pour faire un bref resuler de ma longue absence c'est : mon pc a planté, j'ai perdu mes données, ça m'a déprimé et j'ai arrêté d'écrire. J'ai taffé tout l'été du coup pas trop le temps d'écrire, ni l'inspiration. Bref, vivement la rentrée, que les choses reprennent leur rythme !**

 **Enjoy it !**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !), enfin si l'histoire est à mwa quand même !

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ma bêta est toujours débordée donc on verra, je reuploderai des versions corrigées plus tard !

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 15 : 2ème Trimestre ~**

Merlin entamait son cinquième mois de grossesse. Eh bien, il faut dire que durant son quatrième mois de grossesse, il avait eu tellement de choses à gérer qu'il ne s'était à peine rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé. Après son mariage et son couronnement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout change aussi vite. Ils avaient dû se rendre dans tous les patelins pour se présenter. Ils étaient partis avec la garde royal, cela voulait dire : accompagnés des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Arthur avait laissé la gestion du Royaume entre les mains de Léon en attendant son retour. Le voyage avait été pénible pour lui, entre sa vessie qui ne le laissait pas tranquille, ses sauts d'humeur, il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Arthur. Mais enfin, enfin, ils étaient de retour à Camelot. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il savait qu'il aurait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir : toutes les personnes qui s'étaient exilées de Camelot revenaient au pays et il fallait les accueillir. En tant que Roi consort, c'était son devoir. Il se tenait donc à l'entrée de la cité, entouré d'une garde discrète – sur les ordres d'Arthur – et accueillait avec douceur toutes les personnes curieuses qui voulaient vérifier qu'elles étaient les bienvenues dans la ville. Debout, avec sa tunique qui recouvrait son ventre avec délicatesse, il accomplit sa tâche malgré la fatigue qui le tiraillait. De plus, il avait une envie folle de manger une soupe de poisson. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne pouvait pas manger cela dans la seconde, il allait mourir.

\- Georges, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de manger une soupe de poisson.

Le serviteur qui l'accompagnait – sur les ordres d'Arthur – s'inclina vers lui silencieusement et attendit la suite.

\- Je veux des pruneaux séchés dans la soupe et le poisson, je veux que ce soit de la truite rose !

\- Mais votre Majesté, ce n'est pas la saison des truites roses, répondit le jeune serviteur d'une voix monocorde.

\- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? répliqua Merlin d'un ton sec.

Il se tourna sèchement vers le serviteur brun et le foudroya du regard dans un saut d'humeur des plus légendaires. Ses yeux se mirent à se dorer et il grogna d'une voix menaçante :

\- Je me fiche de savoir où tu vas me trouver ces satanées truites roses, mais je veux en manger, MAINTENANT !

Georges hocha la tête rapidement et s'éloigna du jeune sorcier enceint au pas de course. Merlin le regarda partir avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et posa la main sur son ventre en sentant un léger coup de pied dans son ventre. Il le caressa tendrement, retrouvant immédiatement son calme face à la vie qui grandissait en lui. Il avait été si inquiet, il avait eu si peur de porter un enfant, mais maintenant… il avait hâte de voir cet enfant. Serait-ce une petite princesse ou un petit prince ? Serait-il brun comme lui ou blond comme Arthur ? Il ressentit une telle bouffée de chaleur qu'il en eût la tête qui lui tourna. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le seul, Lancelot l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Il entendit son cri avant de s'évanouir.

\- MERLIN !

 **O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'atelier de Gaius en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec sa lourde cape et une partie de son armure qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever. Merlin s'était évanoui lors de son accueil quotidien des nouveaux habitants de la cité. Cela n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer. Merlin travaillait-il trop ?

Arthur se hâta auprès de son époux, totalement paniqué. Celui-ci était allongé sur une couche avec les deux mains posées sur son ventre arrondi. Il releva la tête avec un sourire amoureux sur le visage à l'approche de son mari. Il lui tendit la main avec les joues rougies de plaisir.

\- Merlin ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'exclama ce dernier en prenant sa main avec angoisse.

Arthur lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe alors que Merlin fermait les yeux sous l'attention.

\- Il va bien Arthur, il a juste eu des bouffées de chaleur, répondit le médecin de la cour.

\- Je vais bien, mon amour, confirma le jeune homme enceint avec un sourire rassurant.

Le roi de Camelot poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de déposer un baiser sur le ventre de Merlin.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, mes amours.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Merlin les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandèrent Arthur et Gaius en même temps.

\- Dis quelque chose Arthur ! Parle au bébé !

Le jeune roi fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant d'obéir à l'injonction de son époux.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, je suis ton père. J'ai tellement hâte de te voir !

\- Oh ! s'écria Merlin une fois de plus.

Il saisit la main précipitamment d'Arthur et le posa un peu plus haut sur son ventre rond et poussa Arthur à parler encore une fois.

\- Il bouge ! s'exclama celui-ci en lançant un regard émerveillé à Merlin puis à Gaius

\- Il reconnait ta voix !

Arthur en avait des larmes aux yeux et Merlin sans plus se retenir se mit à pleurer de joie en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux. Son bonheur était complet. Ils attendaient ce petit être avec tant d'impatience ! Ce petit être qui leur faisait savoir qu'il était là, en vie et en forme.

\- Il me reconnaît, mon enfant me reconnaît !

Arthur posa une main révérencieuse sur le ventre proéminant de son compagnon et il y déposa un tendre baiser avant de chuchoter :

\- Je t'aime si fort, mon trésor. Si fort !

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'amour de sa vie.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Ils s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre, oublieux du monde qui les entoure, front contre front ; se chuchotant des mots d'amour et des promesses de bonheur éternel.

Gaius observait cette scène magnifique avec une douce béatitude face au bonheur de son filleul. Il était si heureux de le voir vivant, enfin ! Son vieux cœur attendait avec impatience de rencontrer son futur petit enfant. Il peinait à se dire qu'à son grand âge, il allait enfin être grand-père. Lui qui n'avait pas pu avoir sa propre famille à cause de ses obligations. Cela lui fit penser à Uther qui lui voyait ce couple merveilleux d'un œil mauvais. Son ami avait-il plongé si loin dans les ténèbres pour souhaiter le malheur de son fils plutôt que sa joie ? Il en était attristé.

\- Plus que quatre mois, et vous verrez votre petit ange, murmura-t-il aux jeunes époux qui avaient déjà oubliés sa présence.

Il s'éloigna avec un doux sourire.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin sifflotait joyeusement en dévorant sa soupe de poisson aux pruneaux séchés ; il était si heureux ! Si heureux de pouvoir manger ce qu'il voulait. Il fit abstraction du regard rempli de perplexité que lui avait lancé Arthur et celui de dégoût de sa mère, lorsqu'il avait ajouté les pruneaux dans sa soupe.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda le jeune roi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va la manger, répliqua le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules.

Une manière simple de dire que l'avis du jeune homme blond n'était ni demandé ni souhaité. Merlin fronça les sourcils en goûtant son plat avant de plisser le visage de bonheur. Il se tourna vers Georges et lui demanda très sérieusement :

\- Puis-je avoir du miel ?

\- Euh…bafouilla le jeune serviteur en lançant un regard paniqué vers Arthur qui lui avait ordonné de ne pas céder à tous les caprices alimentaires du sorcier.

\- La réponse est oui, en fait, rétorqua le jeune homme enceint avec un regard assassin.

\- Mon amour, ne penses-tu pas avoir assez mangé ?

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur en plissant les yeux de colère. Il regarda la table avec les vestiges de son carnage alimentaire et cracha :

\- Tu sous-entends que je suis gros ?!

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur dangereuse.

\- Euh, alors je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu es magnifique, Merlin.

Le sorcier de la cour de Camelot plissa les yeux sévèrement avant d'exécuter d'un mouvement ample de la main un sort qui vit apparaître une tourte à la viande ainsi qu'un pot de miel sur la table.

\- Merlin tes pouvoirs ne doivent pas te servir à des fins égoïstes ! le réprimanda sa mère d'une voix sévère.

Arthur la trouva fort courageuse de s'opposer à un Merlin enceint dont la patience s'effilochait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le jeune homme brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage froissé par le mécontentement : il était tout simplement adorable.

\- Si on me donnait ce que je demandais, on n'en serait pas là ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé emportant avec lui le pot de miel, le reste de sa soupe de poisson ainsi que la tourte à la viande.

Il eut un silence dans la salle à manger royal, Arthur se tourna vers sa belle-mère les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Avait-il déjà fait cela avant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de peur à Hunith.

Celle-ci secoua la tête médusée par les pouvoirs de son fils. N'était-il pas devenu plus puissant ? Elle lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à son beau-fils avant de dire :

\- Va le voir.

\- Mais…

\- C'est ton mari !

\- Mais c'est votre fils !

\- Ah, tu l'as épousé en connaissance de cause, à toi l'honneur.

Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire avant de quitter gracieusement la table rejoindre ses quartiers bien qu'elle préférait passer du temps dans l'atelier de Gaius la plupart. Arthur la regarda partir et passa la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Il se redressa, jetant sa serviette sur la table dans un geste rageur avant de partir à la recherche de son époux. Il espérait que celui-ci n'allait pas le transformer en une créature quelconque sous l'effet de la colère.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante tout en enfournant une part de tourte nappé de miel dans sa bouche. Il en avait assez que tout le monde soit constamment en train de le surveiller ou de lui dire ce qu'il avait ou non le droit de faire, de manger, de boire ! Bon sang, il était ENCEINT PAS MALADE ! Et s'il voulait devenir aussi gras qu'un cochon au printemps, eh bien c'était son PROBLÈME !

\- Ils m'énervent !

\- Merlin ?

Il ne se retourna pas sachant qu'Arthur avait fini par le trouver. Il s'était caché dans le jardin comme à chaque fois qu'il partait bouder dans son coin. Depuis qu'il était enceint son humeur était tellement volatile. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un volcan prêt à exploser à chaque fois que ses désirs n'étaient pas satisfaits. Il s'arrêta de manger en ayant une violente envie de pleurer. Pourquoi était-il comme cela ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? il n'était pas violent ni impétueux normalement. Sans le vouloir, il éclata en sanglots en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur en se précipitant au côté de son époux.

Il le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci résista un peu avant de se laisser faire face à l'insistance de son conjoint. Arthur l'enveloppa dans ses bras avec douceur et le serra contre son cœur. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux couleur ailes de corbeau du jeune sorcier en lui murmurant des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce que la crise de larmes soit passée.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Merlin renifla un bon coup avant de redresser la tête du torse accueillant de son Arthur et plongea ses yeux humides et cerclés de rouge dans ceux inquiets du jeune homme blond.

\- Je suis gros, je suis laid, je perds la tête et je me transforme en troll à chaque fois que j'ai faim ! Et j'ai faim tout le temps ! Ma vessie s'est rétrécie et je suis en train de me transformer en FEMME ! J'ai de la POITRINE ! s'écria-t-il de façon hystérique.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler avec force et Arthur se précipita pour le rassurer, il n'aimait pas faire face à un Merlin en larmes. Il détestait ça.

\- Oh, oh ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il en repoussant son amoureux.

Il laissa son regard se poser sur le corps magnifique en face de lui. Bon sang, Merlin était si beau, si magnifique. Il s'était épaissi, lui qui était si maigre, et cela lui allait tellement bien. Son ventre arrondi lui donnait des airs angéliques. Ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux de jais, sa peau pâle. Il était superbe ! Une pure merveille ! Arthur laissa Merlin voir tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait au travers de son regard. Tous ces sentiments brûlants qui faisaient pulser son cœur… et pas que son cœur d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'aime…murmura-t-il d'une voix émerveillée et révérencieuse.

Merlin retint son souffle et se sentit rougir. Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard affamé que lui lançait Arthur. Le jeune roi lui prit la main avant de l'attirer contre lui, d'une main sous le menton, il lui releva la tête.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique, comment peux-tu te trouver laid alors que tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue ? Tu portes notre enfant, bien sûr que tu as le droit d'avoir tout ce que tu souhaites ! Tout ce qui peut te rendre heureux, tout ce qui peut te faire rire, sourire…je ferais tout pour toi.

Il posa une main caressante sur le ventre de Merlin et continua :

\- Quand tu boudes, quand tu t'énerves, quand tu transformes les personnes en animales, quand tu menaces Georges, je ne fais que t'aimer plus ! Tout cela me rappelle que bientôt notre bébé sera là et que c'est lui qui te met dans tous ces états ! N'est-ce pas adorable ? _Tu_ es adorable !

\- … C'est vrai ? demanda Merlin d'une toute petite voix.

Arthur lui ravit les lèvres dans un tendre baiser avant de lui souffler doucement :

\- Je t'aime.

Merlin fut rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Arthur se fit un devoir de lui montrer à quel point il adorait son corps sous toutes les coutures.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 _Quelques semaines plus tard._

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria un Merlin excédé par son immobilité forcée.

\- C'est pour ta sécurité Merlin ! Ton ventre est beaucoup trop gros pour seulement six mois de grossesse, marmonna pour la énième fois Gaius en continuant de masser le ventre du jeune homme avec des huiles essentielles.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en danger ? demanda Arthur d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son époux comme son père avait perdu sa mère. Il serra fermement la main de Merlin dans la sienne.

\- L'Esprit de la Magie ne le mettrait jamais en danger, répondit Kilgarrah d'une grosse voix rauque.

Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la cité de Camelot, dans la clairière, là où le Dragon pouvait se poser sans affoler les habitants de la cité.

\- Est-ce normal que son ventre soit aussi volumineux ? demanda Guenièvre toujours peu rassurée de parler au Grand Dragon et se tenait en retrait.

Elle tenait fermement la main de son nouveau mari, Lancelot.

\- Hé ! Dis tout de suite que je suis GROS ! s'exclama Merlin qui avait du mal à voir par-dessus son énorme ventre.

Il lança un regard courroucé à la jeune femme noire, cependant celle-ci ne le vit pas. Il prit la décision de bouder dans son coin. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

\- Oui, tu ressembles une vache qui va mettre bas mon Merlin ! Mais tu es magnifique ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

\- Oh que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! grogna Merlin qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Il était gonflé de partout et là, il venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait rester aliter pour le reste de sa grossesse ! Pendant TROIS MOIS ! Il en était hors de question. Cependant, il ne voulait pas perdre son bébé, alors il allait devoir s'y plier. Il posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, il allait protéger ce petit être de toutes ses forces.

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question du pourquoi son ventre est si gros, grommela Gaius sous l'effort.

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répliqua Kilgarrah.

Il ricana avant de s'envoler dans le ciel éclatant.

\- Je ne le comprendrais jamais, marmonna Arthur en reportant son attention sur Merlin qui avait fini par somnoler sous les attentions de Gaius.

Il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste doux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Gwen s'approcha de lui et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et dit doucement :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Arthur, il ira bien.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et dévisagea Merlin avec amour. Tout irait bien.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Il en était à son huitième mois et il en avait assez ! Il en pouvait plus ! Ce n'était plus possible ! Son ventre était devenu tellement gros qu'il ne voyait plus ses pieds, il allait tellement au toilette pour pisser qu'Arthur en avait fait construire en face de la suite royale ! Ses pieds étaient gonflés, ne parlant même pas de sa poitrine ! SA POITRINE ! Il avait mal dans des endroits de son corps dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. De plus, sa magie lui jouait des tours. Kilgarrah lui avait dit que c'était normal : son bébé puisait en lui pour grandir. Il ne pouvait plus lancer un sort des plus basiques. Il devait également faire attention à son humeur, car l'enfant à naître était déjà un petit coquin. Celui-ci se faisait un malin plaisir à retenir son père, Arthur, lorsque Merlin voulait qu'il passe la journée avec lui. Il n'hésitait pas à faire tourner en bourrique Georges lorsque celui-ci refusait de donner à Merlin ce qu'il voulait – le pauvre serviteur avait dû s'absenter pour cause de maladie. Et parfois pour Merlin ne savait quelle raison, lorsqu'il voulait voir l'extérieur, son bébé le faisait se téléporter dans l'endroit de ses rêves. Bon, il avait dû gronder son bébé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le désert pendant une demi-journée et qu'à son retour, il avait dû faire face à un Arthur en plein crise de nerfs. Il ne s'était plus éloigné de Camelot lorsqu'il se faisait téléporter en dehors de la chambre royale.

\- Merlin, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu ne peux pas quitter le lit ! s'exclama Gwen en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

Elle prenait très sérieusement son rôle d'infirmière et de futur marraine ; elle tenait à ce que son futur filleul.e soit en bonne santé à sa naissance.

\- On verra quand tu te retrouveras à ma place ! Tu es une tortionnaire ! Je veux juste aller dans le jardin ! s'écria le jeune homme enceint en levant les bras au ciel.

\- On ne va pas avoir cette dispute pour la énième fois !

Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage froissé par la contrariété. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos à la jeune femme noire.

\- Je veux voir Arthur, bougonna le jeune homme brun.

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas à Camelot pour l'heure. Il reviendra dans trois jours.

Gwen se pinça les lèvres de désapprobation, elle s'était disputée avec Arthur et Lancelot au sujet de leur départ et ne trouvait pas intelligent de leur part de partir alors que Merlin était enceint jusqu'aux yeux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix car il y avait des pillages dans les villages limitrophes au royaume de Cendred.

\- Merlin, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce, repose-toi d'abord un peu et ce soir s'il fait doux, on ira faire un tour ?

Le jeune sorcier se laissa tomber sur le lit en grognant gardant toujours le dos ouvertement tourné pour marquer sa contrariété. Gwen n'insista pas et quitta doucement la chambre. Elle pouvait comprendre l'état de Merlin, il se retrouvait seul, enceint, sans son époux à ses côtés alors qu'il traversait une phase difficile où il avait besoin de son mari. Elle fit passer un mot à la cuisine pour que l'on lui fasse et lui monte dans quelques heures une tarte au citron – nouvelle lubie du jeune sorcier.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais vraiment pas. Une crampe l'avait tiré de son sommeil agité sans la présence apaisante d'Arthur à ses côtés dans le lit conjugal, il dormait très mal. Il resta un instant dans le lit, la main sur son ventre à regarder le plafond. Sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait des douleurs au bout d'un certain temps et que c'était normal : le bébé se faisait sa place pour préparer sa venue au monde. Il grimaça en sentant un coup de pieds des plus violents entre ses côtes.

\- Ouh…doucement, gémit-il en se frottant l'endroit endoloris.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un certain temps et il finit par somnoler, écrasé par le poids de la fatigue. Il se redressa brusquement sous le coup d'une violente douleur en poussant un cri de panique. Il sentit de l'eau s'écouler entre ses cuisses, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il crut qu'il s'était pissé dessus sous le coup de la douleur. La souffrance qui lui traversa le ventre fit voler en éclat son contrôle sur le peu de sa magie qui lui restait. La table explosa, les fenêtres volèrent en éclat et sans s'en apercevoir, sur le coup de la peine ; il se téléporta loin du chaos au moment où les gardes pénétrèrent dans la suite pour protéger leur Roi Consort du danger.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Hunith pénétra dans la suite Royale la main sur le cœur, paniquée de la trouver dans un état aussi catastrophique. Elle eut peur pour son fils, qu'elle ne trouva pas parmi le chaos. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur pour donner l'alerte : son fils avait disparu et vu les traces qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il était en détresse. Ils devaient le retrouver et vite !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans cette forêt. Comment était-il arrivé, il ne le savait plus, la douleur embrumait trop son esprit pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Merlin se tenait le ventre. Bon sang, il avait si mal ! Il avait si mal ! Il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla de toutes ses forces, ses tendons saillants. Par tous les saints, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?! Un seul nom sorti de ses lèvres :

\- ARTHUR !

Il hurla encore plus fort :

\- ARTHUR !

Son ventre se contracta plus fort, il se roula en boule, incapable de se relever, incapable de bouger, vulnérable. Tellement vulnérable, mais seul. Seul pour affronter tout cela. Seul pour faire face. Il se mit à pleurer, là dans cette clairière, perdu non loin du royaume de Cendred. Il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas se sauver en utilisant _sa magie_. Il avait tellement peur. Effrayé au possible.

\- ARTHUR ! ARTHUR !

Il hurlait désespérément. « Oh Arthur, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! _On_ a besoin de toi ! » songea-t-il en sanglotant. Une autre contraction, un autre cri déchirant. Il avait besoin d'Arthur, et ce TOUT DE SUITE !

Il finit par se traîner contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, le souffle haletant. Il écarta les cuisses instinctivement alors qu'une autre contraction le fit hurler de toutes ses forces. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, les larmes baignant son visage. Il avait peur pour son bébé, il avait si peur pour lui. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait si mal. Il n'était qu'au début de son huitième mois, son enfant allait-il mourir ? Et lui aussi ? Du liquide s'écoula encore entre ses jambes l'effrayant au possible.

\- Arthur…

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Arthur avait reçu le message qu'un mage lui avait envoyé télépathiquement : il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir autorisé le retour de la magie à Camelot. Merlin était en danger ! Un druide l'avait localisé à quelques lieux d'eux et il lui avait communiqué le lieu par l'esprit. Il sortit de sa tente rapidement :

\- Que se passe-t-il Arthur ? demanda Lancelot qui avait senti l'agitation de son roi.

\- Merlin est en danger !

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Hunith dit qu'il est peut-être en train d'accoucher, seul, au milieu de nulle part répondit sombrement Arthur avec le visage fermé.

Il avait le ventre noué par l'angoisse mais il se devait de rester lucide. Merlin avait besoin de lui. Arthur s'enveloppa dans sa cape et grimpait déjà sur sa jument. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner des ordres que ses fidèles chevaliers se tenaient près, à ses côtés.

Ils se lancèrent au galop dans la nuit sombre à la recherche de l'âme, de l'amour de leur Roi.

Ils prièrent, prièrent pour que Merlin aille bien. Qu'ils arrivent à temps.

La Magie entendra-t-elle cette prière ?

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **À SUIVRE !**

 **Merci à vous tous et toutes d'être aussi fidèle et patient.e.s avec moi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, les reviews me motivent (si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire – oui je menace J )**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ciaossu ! La suite tant attendue des aventures de Merlin et Arthur est enfin en ligne ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour ce chapitre ^^ héhéhé~ je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Enjoy it !**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, c'est à la BBC (dommage !), enfin si l'histoire est à mwa quand même !

 **Avertissement de l'auteur** : Ceci est une fanfic sur une relation entre hommes, donc HOMOPHOBES passez votre chemin, c'est également un MPREG donc si vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, sérieux passez votre chemin !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre non corrigé par ma bêta, car elle est overbookée ces derniers temps -_-"

Bonne lecture !

 **ShiyaMiam**

 **Kissu :3**

 **~ Chapitre 16 : NAISSANCE ! ~**

\- PLUS VITE ! cria Arthur à ses chevaliers, les incitant à aller encore plus vite malgré l'obscurité de la forêt dans laquelle les chevaux et les juments galopaient.

Personne ne lui répondit mais il en n'avait que faire tant qu'ils lui obéissaient, cela lui suffisait. Il devait continuer à penser à des choses futiles et non à l'amour de sa vie qui accouchait, seul, certainement effrayé dans la forêt. Ses poings se crispèrent sur les rênes de sa jument qui accéléra la cadence en réponse à son angoisse. Merlin était seul. Merlin était en train d'accoucher. Seul. _Par mes aïeux faites que j'arrive à temps !_

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Merlin souffla, effrayé par ce qui se passait, il avait les mains posées sur son ventre qui se contractait avec violence. Le visage couvert de sueurs et de larmes, il espérait la venue de quelqu'un pour le sauver. Il ne voulait pas perdre son bébé, il ne voulait pas ! Il l'avait porté pendant des mois, l'avait senti grandir, lui donner des coups de pieds, avait senti sa magie en lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, gémit-il la voix pleine de sanglots, en entourant son ventre de ses mains tremblantes.

Une autre contraction le fit pousser un cri de terreur et de douleur. Il haleta la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

\- _Tout va bien, Merlin,_ murmura une voix qu'il reconnut malgré sa panique.

\- Freya ?

Il regarda l'apparition de la jeune femme qui flotta doucement au-dessus de lui. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et d'une main éthérée, elle caressa son ventre.

\- _Tout va bien, tu es juste en train d'accoucher. Respire._

La bouche entrouverte par sa recherche à calmer la douleur, Merlin la regarda avec espoir. Il n'était pas en train de perdre son bébé ?

\- Mais…mais…on m'a dit que c'était neuf mois ! Il n'est pas prêt ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix apeurée.

\- _Dans ton cas, ils sont prêts. Tu es particulier, trésor._

Une autre contraction lui coupa le souffle et Freya passa la main sur son ventre et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- _Écoute-moi, les contractions vont se rapprocher de plus en plus et il va falloir que tu pousses._

Merlin la regarda les yeux écarquillés et il s'écria avec justesse :

\- ET IL VA PASSER PAR OÙ ?!

Question des plus pertinentes.

L'esprit de la jeune femme éclata de rire malgré le drame de la situation et elle répondit :

\- _La Magie à penser à tout ! Tu as des parties féminines temporaires. Allez à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses. Arthur sera bientôt là._

\- IL NE VA PAS M'AIDER ! hurla le jeune homme en poussant un cri dû à une contraction plus violente.

\- _Respire bien profondément, les contractions se rapprochent._

Merlin ne répondit pas, il était épuisé, il avait faim et soif. Il voyait des étoiles devant ses yeux.

\- Freya, je ne … vais pas y arriver…

La jeune femme sous sa forme fantomatique comprit immédiatement le problème. Elle fit apparaître de l'eau qu'elle lui fit boire doucement, lui donna un peu à manger pour qu'il puisse faire le plein d'énergie avant la bataille qui l'attendait.

Ils patientèrent que les contractions reprennent de plus belle et se firent de plus en plus proche, au point où Merlin criait en discontinu en broyant dans sa main une racine de l'arbre sous lequel il se trouvait. Il se promettait également, qu'Arthur ne le toucherait jamais plus !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Le chemin devint vite impraticable avec les chevaux, les branches étaient bien trop basses. Ils mirent pieds à terre et tirant les chevaux par les rênes, ils continuèrent leur route seulement éclairé par les rayons argentés de la pleine lune et deux torches qui peinaient à faire leur travail. Arthur avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il avait hâte de retrouver Merlin, de le tenir dans ses bras de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Arthur, Gaius et Dame Hunith sont également en route, lança Lancelot d'une voix hésitante.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une autre voix que la sienne dans sa tête. Il regardait autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucun esprit n'était en train de lui murmurer par-dessus son épaule.

\- En revanche, ils ne seraient pas là avant demain.

\- Zut, on aurait peut-être besoin de soins pour Merlin ! grogna-t-il en se penchant pour éviter une branche.

Les torches éclairaient à peine le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

\- Sir ! J'entends des cris par-là ! s'exclama Elyan en changeant brusquement de direction, Perceval sur ses talons.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

\- _Très bien, Merlin, respire bien et pousse de toutes tes forces._

Le jeune homme n'avait plus l'énergie de lui crier dessus, parce que pousser de toutes ses forces c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression de faire depuis des heures. Il prit une forte inspiration avant d'accompagner la nouvelle contraction qui secoua son ventre. Il avait fini par comprendre le principe des contractions : tout était plus simple lorsqu'il les accompagnait en poussant que d'y résister. Il poussa en lâchant un cri pour se motiver pour la suite.

\- _Merlin ! Ça se dilate, je vois quelque chose ! POUSSE !_ s'écria une Freya surexcitée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- QU'IL SE HÂTE DE SORTIR DE LÀ ! grogna le jeune homme entre ses dents serrées.

Le jeune homme s'arqua et poussa encore une fois afin de faire sortir son bébé de son corps. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer. Était-ce une petite fille ou un petit garçon ? Blond ou brun ? Il voulait tant savoir que cela lui donna la force nécessaire pour pousser une dernière fois.

\- _JE L'AI !_

\- MERLIN !

Le jeune sorcier ne se retourna pas vers la voix masculine qui venait de crier son nom, non, il était obnubilé par la vision qui lui faisait face. Une toute petite chose sale et toute gigotante flottait dans les airs dans les bras de Freya qui le regarda avec émerveillement.

Arthur resta figé face au spectacle qu'il avait face à lui : Merlin appuyé contre un arbre, les jambes écartées avec un bébé flottant au-dessus de ses genoux, relié à lui à l'aide d'un cordon. Il lâcha les rênes de sa jument et avança vers son mari qui tendait les mains vers la petite chose couverte de sang et d'autre substance qu'il peinait à identifier dans le noir. Il se laissa tomber auprès de son époux à l'instant où le cordon fût brutalement coupé entre le père et l'enfant. Celui-ci se mit à hurler avec toutes la forces que ses petits poumons lui permettaient. Merlin la posa immédiatement contre son torse dénudé et se mit à chuchoter des paroles rassurantes d'une voix douce et remplie de larme contenues.

\- _C'est une fille,_ souffla l'esprit de Freya

\- Tout va bien, tu es avec papa. Je suis là mon cœur. Tu es enfin là…

Il releva enfin les yeux vers Arthur et déclara doucement :

\- C'est notre fille. C'est notre petite fille ! Regarde-la, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Bienvenue à toi, Aoife (se prononce Ifa) Hunith Pendragon.

Il déposa un baiser son le front de sa petite fille, la serrant contre son cœur avec bonheur. Elle était enfin là, dans ses bras et en bonne santé. Son enfant. Sa petite beauté.

Arthur peinait à le croire, cette petite chose était à eux ! Il baissa alors lentement les yeux sur la petite chose gémissante que lui tendait Merlin et qui le regardait avec d'immense yeux bleus comme si elle était capable de lire en lui. Tout tremblant, il approcha sa main de la joue rebondie de sa …fille ? Sa petite princesse et lui caressa la joue avant de lui déposer un baiser sur son petit front.

\- Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-il les yeux rougis par l'émotion. Bonsoir Aoife Hunith Pendragon. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin.

Il croisa le regard de Merlin et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son époux transparaissait dans ses yeux.

\- Merci… Merci de me donner une famille, Merlin. Merci !

\- _Vous vous raconterez tout cela plus tard ! Merlin, prépare-toi à la suite !_ les coupa Freya avec un geste impatience de la main.

\- Quelle suite ? Ma fille est née, répliqua Merlin en ne quittant pas des yeux la petite merveille qu'il tenait entre ses bras, posée contre la chaleur de son torse.

L'esprit de Freya éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

\- _Merlin, tu attends deux enfants ! Il faut que l'autre sorte aussi !_

\- QUOI ?

Arthur qui n'entendait pas la voix de Freya ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait et vit avec une certaine frayeur les yeux de Merlin se dorer entièrement et se poser sur lui avec une certaine fureur. Il comprit alors pourquoi on lui avait conseillé de ne pas être présent lors de l'accouchement de Merlin s'il souhaitait faire l'amour avec celui-ci à nouveau. Il déglutit lorsque Merlin lui tendit la petite Aoife et semblait prêt pour une bataille très violente.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

L'esprit de Freya, une fois sa tâche accomplie (nettoyer le jeune homme et les enfants des fluides, faire disparaître les parties féminines de Merlin), s'était évanoui dans la nature, laissant la nouvelle famille tranquille. Épuisé mais heureux, Merlin laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule accueillante d'Arthur. Celui-ci portait dans ses bras une de ses filles, enroulée dans sa tunique. Il la regardait avec un bonheur non dissimulé.

\- Comment souhaites-tu l'appeler ? finit-il par demander à Merlin qui tenait contre son cœur leur deuxième petite princesse.

Celui-ci se redressa lentement, posant un regard tendre sur son aînée dans les bras de son père avant de dire en observant sa fille cadette qui dormait paisiblement sur son cœur :

\- Voici ta fille cadette Siobhàn (se prononce Shovan) Ygraine Pendragon, Arthur.

Arthur se pencha vers lui, ému, posa un baiser tendre sur son front, ferma doucement les yeux avant de murmurer.

\- Merci.

Les Chevaliers s'approchèrent lentement du couple royal et de leurs enfants avec des sourires heureux. On n'entendit que la voix de Gwain qui ricanait dans la nuit qui s'éclaircissait :

\- Ma filleule va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents !

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Le lendemain les trouva tous les quatre épuisés. Les nouvelles-nées avaient réclamé de l'attention à leur père toute la nuit. Si l'une voulait manger, l'autre également. Arthur aidait Merlin comme il pouvait, cependant, il ne pouvait nourrir les bébés pour une simple question de logistique : il ne pouvait donner le sein. Il se retrouvait à bercer la jumelle qui ne pouvait se nourrir en la berçant tendrement contre sa poitrine en attendant que la première ait fini de se sustenter.

Hunith et Gaius les rejoignirent dans le courant de l'après-midi, épuisés mais heureux de voir qu'ils allaient tous bien. Merlin devait encore se reposer avant de reprendre la route de Camelot. Étant une femme très prévenante, la mère de Merlin avait pensé à prendre des vêtements pour nourrissons afin d'habiller les petites filles, emmitouflées dans les capes de leurs parrains respectifs, Gauvain pour Aoife et Lancelot pour Siobhàn. Hunith fondit devant les bouilles des petites princesses : leurs cheveux roux ainsi que leurs grands yeux bleus la laissèrent pontoise. L'aînée Aoife était vive et s'agitait dans tous les sens tandis que Siobhàn était beaucoup plus calme et observait le monde avec de grands yeux calmes. Elle avait hâte de les voir grandir ces deux petits trésors. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Gaius qui auscultait les bébés eut du mal à contenir ses larmes de bonheur. Bon sang, il était bien trop vieux pour toutes ses émotions !

Alors que tous le monde était en train de manger, une immense ombre venant du ciel leur cacha le soleil. Le grand dragon se posa majestueusement au milieu de la clairière et une toute petite forme blanche se posa sur son épaule. Le couple royal se tourna vers les nouveaux venus avec un sourire ravi. Arthur aida Merlin à se mettre debout et chacun portant une de leurs filles se dirigèrent vers Kilgarrah.

\- Je vois que vous avez fini par comprendre pourquoi son ventre était aussi gros, ricana le dragon de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Coucou Merlin ! s'exclama la toute petite dragonne blanche.

\- Bonjour, Aithusa. Il se tourna vers le grand dragon noir. Vous le saviez depuis le début ! s'indigna Merlin en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bien sûr ! J'avais senti deux formes au début de ta grossesse.

\- Vous êtes impossible ! grogna le jeune homme.

\- Cela fait partie de mes charmes. Trêve de bavardages inutiles. Il me semble que tu attends quelque chose de ma part.

Merlin se redressa, la petite Aoife poussa un petit gémissement d'indignation à la suite du changement de position.

\- J'aimerai que tu les bénisses.

Il se tourna vers Arthur :

\- Je voudrais qu'il les mette sous sa protection, si ça ne te dérange pas, Arthur.

Le jeune homme blond esquissa un sourire : il se sentait heureux que Merlin lui demanda son avis. Concrètement, celui-ci avait tous les droits sur les petites, n'était-il pas celui qui avait souffert pendant des mois en les portant ? Arthur se tourna vers l'immense dragon noir et inclina respectueusement la tête :

\- Ça serait un honneur.

Inclinant son long cou écailleux, Kilgarrah plissa les yeux et laissa une de ses larmes – chose très rare pour un dragon – qui se transforma immédiatement en poussière lumineux. Les paillettes allèrent englober les deux nouvelles-nées.

\- Nommez-les, exigea le plus ancien des Dragons à Merlin et à Arthur.

Les deux jeunes parents s'avancèrent, leur progéniture dans les bras.

\- Aoife Hunith Pendragon, déclara le jeune Sorcier en soulevant la petite fille en l'air.

\- Siobhàn Ygraine Pendragon, déclara à son tour le jeune roi en levant sa deuxième fille en l'air.

\- Soyez bénies Aoife Hunith Pendragon, Siobhàn Ygraine Pendragon, Héritières du trône de Camelot, futures seigneuresses des Dragons, souffla Kilgarrah d'une voix émue.

Aithusa voleta au-dessus des nourrissons et souffla un air tiède sur leur visage avant de lancer d'une voix joyeuse :

\- C'est quand qu'elles seront grandes pour qu'on joue ensemble ?

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire. Et il n'y avait plus que cela : la joie. Le bonheur.

\- Merci Freya, murmura le jeune homme brun en serrant contre lui sa petite fille.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Le retour des petites princesses se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sur le chemin, elles firent fondre les soldats et les chevaliers qui les accompagnaient. Les villageois et les villageoises ne furent pas épargner par le charme des nourrissons. Arthur n'avait jamais vu autant de monde escorter le cortège royal que depuis la naissance de ses filles. Il faut dire qu'avec leurs cheveux roux, leurs immenses yeux bleus, et leurs joues rouges, il était difficile de résister à leur « mignonitude ».

Hunith se pavanait avec ses petites-filles dans leurs couffins –couffin offert par une Dame sur la route– elle était si fière, qu'Arthur eut peur que son sourire ne soit fiché sur son visage pour toujours. Lui aussi était gaga de ses deux petites filles. Il était Père ! Il était Père ! C'était un peu étrange, mais tenir ses filles dans ses bras… C'était magnifique. Il les protégerait, il leur donnerait tout l'amour qu'il aurait en lui. C'était ses bébés, ses amours.

\- Arthur ?

Il se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Hum ?

\- Nous allons y arriver, nos filles seront heureuses et auront la meilleure éducation, tu le sais ça, hein ? Avec Gauvain et Lancelot comme Parrains et Iseult et Guenièvre comme Marraines, elles ne peuvent pas tourner mal.

Arthur saisit la main de son époux et un tendre sourire éclaira son visage :

\- Je sais. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

Il détourna son regard un instant des beaux yeux bleus de son mari avant de dire dans un demi-sourire :

\- Je t'aime.

 **O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

 **À SUIVRE !**

 **Non, ce n'est pas la fin ! Héhéhé, que pensez-vous des prénoms des fillettes ? J'ai un véritable faible pour les noms irlandais ! Ils ont des lettres qui ne se prononce pas, ça me fait rire ! Bref, on s'approche doucement de la fin de cette fic, encore quatre chapitres et c'est bon ^^ On va quand même voir ce que vont devenir Aoife et Siobhàn tout de même ! J'attends donc vos réactions, à vos claviers : reviews !**

 **PS : MERCI Harriet, tu es une fidèle et je n'ai jamais pu te dire merci parce que tu n'es pas logé(e) sur site. Donc voilà, si tu lis ça, merci beaucoup à toi ^^ cela marche pour tous les reviews anonymes , merci les ami.e.s !**


End file.
